


New Kid

by Nevilleluvr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Adam Parrish Likes Ronan Lynch, Adams POV, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Pining, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan and Adam flirt a lot, Ronan freaks out over Adam, Some angst, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevilleluvr/pseuds/Nevilleluvr
Summary: Adam is new to Aglionby  and Ronan is immediately infatuated. Fluff and bad flirting insue!





	1. Ronan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan's day changes when new kid Adam comes into World History.

Ronan’s day miraculously got better when he was in World History.

He wasn’t planning on going to school at all, but Gansey insisted, giving Ronan the _I-am-very-disappointed-in-you-son_ look so Ronan ultimately had no choice in the matter, so here his sat, doodling trees and ravens in his notebook.

He felt a kick at his desk.

Turning his head to look behind him, Dick was glaring at him. Pointedly looking towards the front of the class where their teacher was droning on and on about something Ronan didn’t give a shit about. _Pay attention_. Gansey mouthed. Ronan gave him a sharp smile and flipped him off, turning around before he can see the look he was given.

Looking up at the board. Ronan sighed and wondered how pissed Gansey would be if Ronan got up and left right now. He glared at the clock on the wall as if he could will time to go faster when there was a quiet, hesitant knock on the door.

Mr. Woodrow stopped his lecture and waved a hand, indicating to whoever outside to come in.

Ronan’s stomach swooped when the boy stepped into the classroom.

He wasn’t your typical male model beautiful. He was tall, not as tall as Ronan, maybe a few inches shorter. He was tan and dusted in these adorable freckles. _Adorable? Really, Ronan. Get your shit together._

Ronan huffed and willed himself to calm down and went back studying the interesting-looking boy some more. He was far too skinny, even in his Aglionby uniform, it was obvious. He face was shallow and it made his cheekbones sharp and noticeable.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Parrish.” Mr.Woodrow says, interrupting Ronan's thoughts. The boy-Parrish nods at the teacher and gives a small crooked smile. _Jesus, shit. Shit. Even his smile is cute._ He grips the sides of his desk.

Mr. Woodrow faces the class “Class, this is your newest classmate, Adam Parrish. I expect you to be kind and help him out since he is new.” He turns to Adam and gestures to the class. “You can sit at any available seat, Mr. Parrish. We are currently on chapter 7 in your textbook. If you are having trouble at all, I will gladly help you out after class.” With that he heads back to the blackboard to continue his lecture.

Parrish looks around the classroom for an empty seat and his gaze lands on Ronan. Ronan freezes. He stops breathing as he and Adam stare at each other. Ronan swallows hard and takes a deep breath and realizes the empty desk right in front of his.  _Of course he chooses this seat. Kill me now._

Adam starts walking into Ronan’s row towards the empty seat. Ronan looks down and closes his hands into fists in his lap when there’s a gasp and a loud smack of a body falling. Ronan whips his head up and Adam is on the floor, lying on his back.  
Ronan’s looks up the aisle to where Joseph Kavinsky sat, his body turned looking at Parrish with a mean smile. He and his rat pack, who were sat next to Kavinsky, busted out laughing. “What is the meaning of this, Mr. Kavinsky?” Mr.Woodrow demanded, giving Kavinsky a hard glare. Kavinsky couldn’t stop laughing, tears falling down his face.

He calmed down enough to sputter, “Nothing Woodrow. Just giving Parrish here a hard time. No hard feelings, right?” He turns to Adam then, who is still on the floor, glaring at Kavinsky, his face red and lips pulled in a tight line.

He tries to get up, wincing and putting his hand to his right shoulder. He must’ve fell hard on it. Without another thought, Ronan stands up and in a few long strides, he is right next to Adam, holding out a hand.

Adam just stares at Ronan’s hand, like it’s some complicated puzzle to be solved. Then he meets Ronan's eyes and raises an eyebrow and narrows his eyes. Ronan rolls his eyes and glares at Adam and then gestures his outstretched hand. Adam sighs and brings his hand up and Ronan grabs him, pulling him up.

Ronan definitely does not think about how rough and calloused and warm his hands are. He definitely does not think about how perfectly his hand fit in Ronan’s slightly bigger one. Nope. Not at all.

Once Adam is up, Ronan glances around the room. It’s quiet and everyone is gaping at Ronan. He rolls his eyes and scowls at everyone, daring them to say something to him or Adam. Luckily, Woodrow clears his throat.

“Well, if that debacle is over with, Mr. Lynch, Mr. Parrish. Please sit down. I would like to get back to my lecture.” Ronan gives Adam one last glance before turning around to go back to his seat, Adam following behind. He doesn’t miss Gansey’s look and raised eyebrow. Mr. Woodrow turns a tired look to Kavinsky. “Joseph, I expect you to not cause any more trouble with Adam anymore.” With that, he began his lecture again.

As the lecture goes on, Ronan, of course, couldn’t help but look at the boy sitting in front of him. Just from watching him, Ronan figures Adam to be a very studious student. He is leaning forward a bit, watching the board closely. Oftentimes, he nods along to what Woodrow is saying and mutters under his breath as he is taking his notes.

Finally, the bell rang, ending class. Ronan sighed in relief and stretched his legs. Gansey appeared next to him. “I need to go see the principal. Mom needs me to ask if we can host an event for her here. Meet me at our usual spot.” Without waiting for a response, he speed walks out of the classroom. He rolls his eyes and uses the palms of his hands to rub at his eyes.

 _All I want is to get out of here._ Ronan grumbles silently and starts to pack up his notebook and textbook he never cared to open.

“Hey” he hears a quiet but low voice say. He looks up and yet again, he stops breathing. Adam is turned around in his desk and is gazing at Ronan intently. “I-I wanted to thank you. For helping me earlier. It made it less embarrassing, ya know?” He nods dumbly, because all Ronan is thinking about in that second is that Adam has an accent. It’s not very noticeable, it’s like Adam is hiding it, but Ronan noticed.

And Ronan is now noticing that he is still nodding at Adam, not saying anything. He stops and clears his throat. Shrugging and cooling his expression, he says. “Sure thing, Parrish.” Before he says anything stupid, Ronan gets up and throws his backpack onto his shoulder.

“See you around.” Ronan says to Adam with a small nod, and starts walking up the row of desks.

“I-uh, didn’t catch your name.” Adam says. Ronan turns around and he sees the other boy zipping up his bag and walks up to Ronan, waiting for him to speak. “Oh, it’s Ronan.”

Adam nods his head once. “Ronan Lynch.” Ronan hums in confirmation and thinks about asking Adam to say his name again because his voice is lovely and his slight accent is lovely and Ronan loves the way he says his name.

Adam sticks a hand out. “Adam Parrish.”

Ronan takes his hand, shaking it. “I know.” Adam smiles wide and gives a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I guess you do. I hope to see you around, Ronan Lynch.” He squeezes Ronan's hand and steps beside him and walks out the door.

He swallows hard and blinks at his hand in amazement. Stupidly, he thinks, _I am never washing this hand again._


	2. Adam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's point of view of his first day.

After World History, Adam had to go to the counselor's office to change his schedule around. He decided to change from AP Euro to AP Chemistry since he was already taking one history class.

As he walked, he thought bitterly about what went on in his last class. 

Fucking Joseph Kavinsky. He heard of the notorious Kavinsky causing trouble on the streets of Henrietta. He had to fix his white Mitsubishi a couple of times when he damaged it and brought it to Boyd’s auto shop.

He must’ve recognized me. He definitely knows I’m the charity case of Aglionby, Adam thinks bitterly. He self consciously fixes his already perfectly straight tie. 

When he was accepted into Aglionby, the board gave Adam a used uniform, a size too small for Adam, but he made it work. He had to.

When arriving at the office, it didn’t take long for his counselor to change his schedule around for his new class. With his new schedule, he thanked his counselor and walked out the door. 

Looking down at the paper, he didn’t see the boy walking his way, bumping into him. “Oops, my apologies.” Adam looked up to a boy a little shorter than him, with perfectly styled brown hair and bright brown eyes. He recognized Adam immediately, “Adam Parrish, right?” His smile grew and his eyes crinkled. Adam nodded mutely. 

The boy stuck out his hand. “Richard Gansey. But, please, call me Gansey.” Adam smiled and shook Gansey’s hand. “Hi, I recognize you from World History. You’re friends with Ronan, right?” 

Gansey nods. “Yeah, crazy first day, huh? Just forget about Kavinsky, he’s an A-class asshole.” Adam frowns and nods, wanting to forget about his first day embarassment. Gansey notices his discomfort and says, “What are you doing here, anyways?” 

Adam gestures to his schedule. “Just had to change some things around. I changed classes.” Gansey’s eyebrows go up. “Oh? Can I see? Maybe we have more classes together.” Adam nods and hands his schedule to Gansey.

“Wow! You’re very smart, Adam. All these AP classes.” Adam blushes and laughs nervously at the compliment. “Hmm, looks like we only have World History and lunch. But you and Ronan have three classes. World History, lunch, and Latin Honors.” He hands his schedule back with a smile. 

Adam nods his head. “Cool.” Gansey looks at the watch on his wrist and says, “We better get to lunch. Would you like to sit with me and Ronan? He’s probably waiting for me in the cafeteria. Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting, I’m scared he’ll start a fight or something.” They start heading to the cafeteria. Adam gives him a look. “A fight?” 

Gansey nods and gives an exasperated sigh. “Ronan is quite a-” Gansey winces. “-troublesome asshole, let’s just say. Quite the temper.” 

Adam laughs. “I did think he looked pretty scary in World History after he helped me up. He was glaring at everyone, especially Kavinsky. If looks can kill, man.” He shakes his head and grins at Gansey. 

When they head to the cafeteria, it’s bustling with Aglionby boys. Adam feels a little overwhelmed, feeling himself closing in. He couldn’t stop chanting in his head:  _ charity case, charity case charity case.  _

He wills himself to calm his nerves, standing up straight while following behind Gansey to his own table. As he walks through the students, he sees Ronan at one of the farther tables, chin in his hand, headphones in. When seeing Ronan, Adam grins and feels his heart skip. 

He felt something similar when he first saw him in World History, when he found Ronan’s eyes as he was looking for a seat. The first thing he noticed about Ronan was his piercing gaze. He had the bluest eyes Adam ever saw. Bluer and brighter than his own, where his own were a duller blue. 

The second thing he noticed was how intimidating he looked. From his intense gaze to his sharp features and shaved head, Adam’s first instincts were to stay away. But then he stood up in class to help him. He couldn’t be all that bad, Adam thinks. 

When they get to Gansey’s table, Ronan has his eyes closed, his head slightly bobbing to whatever music he is listening to, so he doesn’t notice their presence. 

As Gansey goes to sit down, he bangs loudly on the table, making Ronan jump, almost falling out of his seat. His eyes widening, he exclaims loudly “Dick, what the fuck?” He takes off his headphones and glares at Gansey, who is cackling joyfully. 

Then his eyes gaze focuses on Adam, who is still standing, not knowing if he should sit or not. “Hi again.” He gives Ronan an awkward grin. He can’t help but feel a little disappointed when Ronan only nods and looks down at his hands. 

“Sit, sit, Adam!” Gansey says, grabbing his wrist and tugging lightly. “And excuse Ronan, here. I told you he could be a bit of a jerk.” He winks at Ronan who’s back to glaring at Gansey. “Now who’s being the dick here, Dick. Why are you talking about me to Parrish?” He slides his glare over, focusing on Adam. 

Adam can’t help but look away from his intense glare, hoping Gansey can help relieve the awkward tension. “Oh, we met up at the counselor's office and chatted about what happened in World History.” Gansey says brightly, putting an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “Speaking of classes, Adam here is in your Latin class. Now you won’t sit alone. Great, right?” He raises an eyebrow expectantly at Ronan.

“Suspendisse stupri.” Ronan mutters.

Adam smiles a little. “Non est eam?” Adam asks, his smile widening when Ronan looks at him with narrow eyes, his lips twitch into a small grin. His stomach does a weird flip.

Gansey bumps Adam with his shoulder, making Adam’s attention focus on him. “I’m so happy you guys are getting along! Usually Ronan’s not this friendly.” He says, looking from Ronan to Adam. He sees Ronan scowl and roll his eyes, and, weirdly enough, a small blush forming on his cheeks. 

Gansey jumps up from his seat announcing that he’s going to get lunch. “Do you need anything Ronan?” he asks. “Get me anything, I don’t care.” Ronan mutters, loosening his tie carelessly. Gansey grimaces, looking at the messed up tie. Sighing, he looks to Adam. “How about you, Adam? You’re not going to eat lunch?” 

Adam frowns and looks away. “Uh no. Thank you. I don’t really eat lunch at school.” He says awkwardly. He doesn’t want either of them to know how low his budget is, he didn’t need their pity. He wanted Ronan and Gansey to like him, to accept him as  _ Adam, _ not as the poor scholarship student in a sea of rich boys. They didn’t need to know that he was Trailer Trash just yet. 

Gansey gives him a skeptical look before nodding and heading off to get food. It gets quiet and Adam has no idea what to say. Ronan doesn’t seem one for small talk, so Adam looks down at his hands, sneaking glances at Ronan. 

Ronan clearly looks on edge, chewing at leather bands on his wrist that Adam hasn’t noticed til now, and he clearly avoiding Adam's eyes.   _ Must be a nervous habit.  _ Adam thinks, looking at the bands. But why would Ronan be nervous? Does Adam make him nervous? Adam can’t help but scoff quietly to himself. Someone like Ronan Lynch nervous over Adam Parrish. 

Adam clears his throat, getting Ronan’s attention. “So, you like Latin?” Ronan grunts and puts rests his arm on the table. “Yeah, it’s the only class I give a shit about.” Adam furrow his eyebrows. “Oh, why’s that?” Ronan scoffs and leans back in his seat looking Adam. “Because Aglionby is a waste of my time. If it weren’t for Gansey and my older brother bugging me, I’d be out of here.” 

Adam feels a pang of jealously deep in his gut. He can’t help but think that, of course a boy as rich as Ronan can afford to take his education for granted. He could just give the school money and he could get a diploma no problem. 

He gives Ronan a hard look. “You could do great things in the future. Graduating from a school like Aglionby, you can get into a great college so easily. Go see the world, get out of Henrietta.” Ronan shrugs and goes back to biting his leather bands. “Yeah, that’s true. but, I don’t need to be here and go to a great college for what I want to do in the future.” Adam rests his chin in his hand. “And what do you want to do?” Ronan sighs and looks away. Adam sees he is uncomfortable so he says quickly, “You don’t have to tell me. You seem uncomfortable, sorry. You don’t have to answer.”   

Ronan looks to Adam again, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. It’s just going to sound dumb. Everyone laughs when I tell people what I want to do in the future.” He frowns down and shakes his head. “Don’t laugh, okay? Everyone fucking thinks it’s hilarious, but I’m serious about this.” Adam stared into his wide open eyes, seeing his serious expression, Adam nods slowly. “Tell me, I promise I won’t laugh.” 

Adam gives him an honest smile, and Ronan nods, sighing and opening his mouth to speak. “I want to be a farmer.” Adam’s smile falters before growing bigger. He looks at Ronan with an incredulous expression. “You?! But you’re, like, so scary and intimidating and punk-rock looking and you want to be a farmer?” 

Ronan’s expression darkens and he kicks Adam’s foot under the table. “Asshole. I knew you would laugh.” He looks away from Adam and says nothing more. Not wanting to upset him further, he puts his arms on the table, leaning in. “Hey.” Ronan looks briefly to Adam and away again. “Seriously, I’m not laughing. Tell me why, I’m really curious.”

Ronan sighs deeply and looks towards Adam, giving him a look that says  _ yeah right, asshole.  _ “Really, Parrish?” Adam nods quickly, smiles excitedly. “Please. I really do want to know.” Ronan scoffs but he gives a sharp smile, which in turn makes Adam’s smile brighter. He doesn’t like seeing Ronan upset, and mentally makes it his mission to make Ronan laugh or smile as much as he can. Ronan has a nice smile 

“So…why do you want to be a farmer?” Adam asks, expectantly. Ronan shakes his head, smirking. “Nuh-uh, Parrish. I told you what I want to do in the future, now it’s your turn. I’ll tell you why after you tell me what  _ your  _ future upholds.” Adam rolls his eyes and groans. “Not fair.” 

“What’s not fair?” Adam looks beside him to see a smiling Gansey looking down at Adam. He had brought with him two sandwiches and three sodas, putting them on the table. Ronan immediately snatched the food and drink, tearing at the wrapping and gulfing down the sub. “Here, Adam. I hope you like coke.” Gansey says, setting the soda in front of Adam. “You didn’t have to do that, Gansey.” he frowns at Gansey, who shrugs. “It’s no problem, really.” Adam sighs and glances at the soda. 

He mutters a thanks and grabs the bottle with two hands.  _ It’s just a soda, he’s not pitying you. It’s just a dollar soda. No big deal.  _ It’s quiet for awhile, Adam’s mood souring a bit. As Ronan and Gansey eat, he gingerly sips at his soda, thinking of how a rare is for Adam to drink anything but water. 

“So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?” Gansey asks curiously. Adam glances and Ronan who is finishing off his sandwich. “We were talking about what we wanted to do in the future.” Adam says with a small smile. “Ronan was about to tell me why he was wants to be a farmer.” He grins at Ronan, who makes an indignant noise. “Nah, Parrish was about to tell me about  _ his  _ future.” 

Gansey hums and nods his head. “Ah, Ronan’s farming fantasy.” Adam raises his eyebrow at Gansey. “You think it’s just a fantasy?” Gansey frowns and looks at Ronan, tilting his head like he’s studying him. “I just don’t think it’s realistic.” Ronan rolls his eyes and says coldly, “Yeah, I know exactly what  _ you _ think, Dick.” Sensing a fight, Adam quickly defends Ronan. “I think it’s cool.” It gets quiet, Ronan and Gansey both staring at him. Adam shrugs, looking away embarrassed. 

Gansey recovers and looks pointedly to Ronan. “I just think finishing Aglionby is important for him.” Ronan gives a hard laugh, “Okay, dad.” Gansey gives a tired sigh and drinks his soda, not wanting to argue with Ronan. 

“I agree, Gansey. But sometimes school isn’t for everyone. It’s hard to believe, but you don’t have to succeed in life with an amazing education.” Gansey looks at Adam again with wide, surprising eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, Adam looks away from Ganseys gaze and takes more sips of his soda. 

It’s quiet for a few more seconds and he feels Ronan nudge Adam’s foot again. He looks up and sees Ronan's expression, raw and open, like he can’t believe he disagreed with thee Richard Gansey. Ronan kicked his foot again this time, narrowing his eyes. Adam didn’t know what he wanted, so Adam kicked Ronan giving him a look. 

This started to kicking match under the table, each time the kicks get harder until Gansey took notice quickly, exclaiming, “What the hell are you two doing?” Adam stared at Ronan with a grin while Ronan shook his head, rolling his lips in to hide his smirk. “Nothing, Dick. Adam still hasn’t said anything about his future plans.” 

Adam rolls his eyes and gives Ronan an annoyed look. Gansey jumps up a little and looks excitedly to Adam. “Ah, yes. We would love to know!” They wait, looking at Adam intently. “It’s simple, really. Graduate here, get into an Ivy league college, get out of Henrietta.” Gansey nods, thoughtful, while Ronan raises a brow. “Simple?” Adam nods, shrugging. “I’ve been working my whole life for my plan to work. I need to get out. So yes, simple.” Ronan gives Adam a curious look. “Is Henrietta that bad? You just  _ have  _ to get out?” Adam looks down, then. He says without looking up. “Not a lot of happy memories here.” 

Hah. That’s an understatement, Adam thinks begrudgingly. Crappy trailer, even crappier family, he rubs his ribs, wincing a little as he feels the bruise he got last week from his father after getting home late from work. 

His thought are ruined by the bell sounding, ending the lunch period. He sighs looking up, finding Ronan already looking at him. His expression is closed off, deep in thought and Adam has no idea what he is thinking, so Adam cocks his head at him. Ronan gives a shake of his head, like waking up from a trance. 

They all stand and gather their backpacks. Gansey stretches and gives them both a smile. They head out of the cafeteria. “Lynch, I’ll see you after school. Parrish, you are more than welcome to come hang out after, if you’re free.” Adam sighs and give Gansey a smile, clapping him on the back. “Thanks, Gansey, but I have work after school. Maybe another day.” Gansey’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, I didn’t know you work, where do you work?” he says, genuinely surprised.  Adam laughs, “At Boyd’s Auto Shop.” Gansey hums in amazement before waving goodbye and heading to his class. 

Adam and Ronan walk side by side in comfortable silence. Adam can’t help but be grateful that he’s found friends already. He genuinely like Gansey and Ronan, already having a comfortable bond between the two boys. 

“I have English next, double period. Fucking sucks. Ms. Bradshaw is, like, 90 years old and smells like cat piss.” Ronan says grumpily. Adam couldn’t help but laugh at his clouded expression. Hearing his laugh, Ronan glares at Adam, bumping his shoulder lightly into Adam’s. “I’ll see you in Latin, Parrish.” And with that, they both head to their separate classes. 

~~~~

The rest of his day went fairly quickly for Adam. Calculus wasn’t too hard, as he was already caught up in the material. The only bad thing was Tad Carruthers, who sat next to Adam. He wasn’t mean or anything. He was just your typical rich, Aglionby boy, boasting about their money and what new car their parents bought them. 

Latin was fairly enjoyable, since Ronan was there. They sat next to each other, Ronan making fun of their teacher behind his back, making Adam laugh too loudly, always getting a scolding look for being too loud. Adam quickly found out that Ronan was really good at Latin, even helping Adam out with some minor mistakes he made. 

Ronan told Adam that his father was the one who taught him Latin, singing songs and telling old stories in Latin when he was a young boy. Adam listened intently, loving how lost Ronan got, smiling and laughing when talking. 

After school, Adams mood somewhat dimmed, knowing that he had work at Boyd’s. It’s not like he despises working there. He loves working with his hands, knowing the mechanics and how to easily fix what was wrong. It’s just that he already has a ton of homework. Going to a private school like Aglionby means more and more homework. He’d rather do that, or hang out with Blue, his best friend from his old school. Or even hang out with Ronan and Gansey.

He sighs, walking out of the building to the bike racks. His motivation for working at Boyd’s and two other low paying jobs is getting out of his trailer. He’s been saving for a cheap apartment around Henrietta so he can get away from his father. It’s been hard, since he has to pay for some of the tuition at Aglionby. Even with his scholarship. 

Before unlocking his bike, he checks to make sure he has all of his books in his bag so he can get ahead on his studies later.

“Hey, Parrish.” He looks up to see Ronan walking toward Adam. He smiles wide and nods in greeting. “Need a ride to work?” Adam doesn’t answer right away, too surprised with the question. Ronan gives him a weird look. “What?” he asks. Adam shakes his head before stuttering. “Uh, no that’s okay. I, um. I have my bike here, so…” he trails off. It’s awkward for a minute before Ronan shrugs. “I can put it in my trunk, no problem, so.” 

Adam doesn’t want to seem rude, so he reluctantly agrees shrugging his shoulders. “Sure, I guess that’s fine.” Ronan grins and nods. “Come on, then.” Adam quickly unlocks his bike. Ronan grabs Adam's bag before turning and heading to the lot. Adam follows, narrowing his eyes at Ronan. “I can carry my own bag, Lynch.” Without looking back, Ronan makes a grunting noise. “It’s whatever, Parrish.” Adam can’t help but smile. 

Ronan stops by his car, a charcoal gray BMW and opens the back seat, tossing their bags in. “Nice car.” Adam states as Ronan grabbed his bike, carefully putting it in. “Thanks. It was my dad's.”  Adam hums. “What does he drive now, then?” Ronan slams the door and turns to Adam with a blank look. “He’s dead.” Adam gives him a shocked look. He doesn’t know what to say. ‘I’m sorry’ never helps anything when you’ve lost a loved one. 

It’s uncomfortable for a few moments. Adam puts a comforting hand on Ronan’s shoulder. “Ronan, I’m-” Ronan shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, Parrish.” He says quietly. As if he just notices Adams hand, he freezes, staring at Adam with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He clears his throat and turns to open his door, quickly getting in. His arm falls flat to his side. Swallowing hard, Adam walks to the passenger's side and gets in, strapping on his belt. 

They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a minute until Ronan buckles up himself and starting his car. It roars to life, and the radio is already on, playing shitty electronica music on full blast. It makes Adam jump and gasp. Ronan quickly turns it down and mutters a ‘sorry’. 

Adam scoffs. “You should be sorry! You listen to shitty music like that. Jesus Christ.” Adam shakes his head and shudders. Ronan tears out of the parking lot, tires squealing. “What, are you trying to get us killed?! You drive like a maniac.” Adam squeals. Ronan gives a hearty laugh (which Adam realizes is one of his favorite sounds). 

Relax, Parrish. I’ve never been in an accident before, just ask Dick. As for my music.” Ronan scoffs and glances at Adam quickly before looking again to the road, grinning. “I have the best fucking taste in music.” Adam nods and hums. “Of course, excuse me.” They banter as they drive to Boyd’s. Laughing and arguing about music tastes and music artists.

“Adele is a fucking queen!” Ronan says, indignantly. “Sure, but  _ Hello  _ is so fucking old.” Adam argues, laughing. 

In no time they’re at Boyd’s parking lot. Ronan quickly parking in one of the empty lots. Shutting the car off, he asks, “What time do you start?” Adam looks at his battered watch. “In twenty-five minutes.” He sighs and rolls his head, looking at Ronan. Ronan nods and drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “You hungry? I have some chips I bought earlier. I’m not gonna eat them.” Adam nods. It’s hard to ignore his grumbling stomach when he’s only eaten an old banana and some gum today. 

They sit in relative silence for awhile, eating Ronan’s chips. Remembering their conversation at lunch Adam asks, “You’ve never told me why you, scary and intimidating Ronan Lynch, want to be a farmer.” He says, grinning playfully. Ronan rolls his eyes. “You forgot to mention that I looked punk rock.” Adam’s eyes widen. “Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.” Ronan laughs and shakes his head. 

“How the hell do you know how I dress? And do you think I’m really scary?” He looks at Adam with a widely arched eyebrow. Adam shrugs. “You just give off this vibe of being dark and brooding and intimidating. Like your gaze will kill whoever looks at you.” Ronan gives a surprised look. “Totally true, you’re totally right.” Adam nods. “When I first saw you, I was pretty intimidated with you staring at me.” Ronan says nothing, looking down at his hands which rested on his lap.  Adam nudges Ronan, “But I don't really think that anymore. You're not intimitading. To me, at least.” Ronan turns his head to Adam. “Yeah? What do you think of me now?” Adam looks at Ronan, thinking before he responds. Ronan’s eyes are so clear and beautiful, Adam could just get lost in them. He says quietly, “I think you’re cool. You’re easy to talk too.” Ronan grunts and cocks his head. “Cool? That’s what you think?” Adam nods in confirmation and continues. “I think you’re passionate in what you love, like your farming and Latin. That’s pretty cool. You don’t give a fuck about what other people think of you, not even Gansey, who’s opinion mean a lot to you, I’m guessing.” 

Ronan doesn’t say anything, just gives a quiet grunt, looking at the window. Adam gives a quiet laugh, making Ronan look quickly at Adam. “What?” he says gruffly. Adam shrugs. “You’re blushing.” Ronan glares and snarls, “The fuck? I am not.” Adam laughs louder. “You are. Its cute.” Ronan sputters. “It’s cute, you’re cute.” Adam continues laughing. 

“What.” Ronan chokes out. 

Shit. Fuck. Now it’s Adam’s turn to turn red. He feels himself getting hot. “Fuck. I, uh. Shit, this is awkward.” Adam stumbles to say the right thing to  _ not _ make this awkward. He can’t look at Ronan. He fucked this up. Ronan’s never going to speak to him again. “Sorry, just ignore what I said. I, uh. Yeah.” He finally looks up at Ronan, who is also beat red and staring, mouth agape. 

“Look, I should go. Thanks for the ride. Oh, and the chips. I’ll just get my bike out. Uh.” He grabs, opening the door. Before stumbling out, he feels Ronans hand on his wrist. Freezing he slowly looks back at Ronan with a nervous look. Ronan swallows hard and with a quiet, hoarse voice, he says, “I think you’re cute, too, Adam.” He clears his throat and quickly lets go of Adam’s wrist, looking away again. 

Adam relaxes and sits back in the seat, looking at Ronans profile. “Yeah?” he asks quietly.

Ronan hesitantly turns to look at Adam again and nods slowly. His grin spreads slow and wide. Adam nods once at Ronan. “Wow” he whispers, amazed. Beautiful Ronan Lynch thinks boring Adam Parrish is cute. What a day. Shit, has it only been a day? 

Ronan gives Adam a sharp grin, his eyes bright and happy. “Shit.” Adam laughs and nods in agreement. Ronan looks at the clock, sighing and nodding to the Auto Shop. “You should go, right?” Adam frowns and nods. 

They get out of the car, Ronan helping Adam get his bike out and grabbing his bag. Before leaving, both boys stare, smiling shyly. “See you tomorrow, Lynch. No skipping school.” Ronan rolls his eyes and smirks. “Of course not, Parrish. Until tomorrow.” Adam nods and gives Ronan one last smile before heading into the building. 

**What a day. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooah! Second chapter. Thank you very the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it. :') Hope you liked the second chapter! I thought I was only going to write Ronan's POV, but I liked writing Adam's as well, but tell me what you think. Blue will be here shortly, probably in the next chapter or two, I'm not entirely sure. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Latin phrases used (I used google translate, so I don't know if the Latin is entirely correct!):  
> Suspendisse stupri: fucking fantastic
> 
> Non est eam?: isn't it?


	3. Ronan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey, Ronan, and Adam meet at Nino's.

Throughout the week, Ronan drove Adam to work after school, sometimes stopping at a McDonald's if they had time before his shift at Boyd's Auto Shop. 

It was great spending time with Adam and getting to know him. He's funny, smart. Ronan really liked being around Adam. 

Now it was Friday night and Ronan was sitting at Nino’s Pizza waiting for Adam to arrive. Ronan willed for 10:30 to come faster because he couldn’t stand Ganseys incessant chatter about a certain documentary film about Welsh kings he couldn't wait to show Adam. 

Noah, their other roommate, couldn't wait to meet Adam. Having heard nothing but praise from Gansey since Adam came into their lives. 

“You'll just love him, Noah! He's so great.” Gansey gushed, smiling wide. 

Ronan, who has been silent pretty much the whole time at Ninos, scoffs. Like having forgotten Ronan was there, both boys looked at him. “Calm it with the crush, Dick. You'll scare him away.” 

Gansey rolls his eyes. “I don't have a  _ crush _ Lynch. I just think Adam's a great person.” Ronan couldn't argue with him, there. Adam  _ is  _ a great person, an amazing person, the best kind of person.

“What do you think of Adam, Ronan?”

“Huh?” 

Ronan looks at Noah, who has his white-blond eyebrows raised high. “I've only heard Gansey talk about him.”

Ronan shrugs and plays with his leather bands on his wrist. He stays quiet for a moment, not wanting to say anything stupid like,  _ ‘'he's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen and i want to kiss him senseless but I've only known him for a week so that'd be weird.’  _ and instead says, “He’s cool, I guess.” 

Gansey barks out a surprised laugh that scares both Ronan and Noah, plus a few others around their booth. A tiny waitress glares over at their table before returning to taking orders. 

Ronan glares at Gansey. “What.” he barks out, scared he could see right past him. He ignores Ronan, only looking at Noah. “Please. Ronan gets off with Adam more than me. He's been taking him to work after school, too. They're such good friends.”

“Oh?” Noah says playfully, smirking at Ronan. Looking down and scowling, he mutters. “Like I said, he's a cool guy.”    
  
Cool was an understatement for what  Ronan thought about Adam. Adam’s been on his mind pretty much all the time since the Monday in World History. It terrified him, getting this attached to a boy he's known for not even a full week. What the hell were his feelings?

Ronan was thrust out of his thoughts when Gansey let out what sounded like a squeal. “Here he is!” Ronan’s head shot up and yep, there he was. He stood near the entrance, looking around for their table. He smiled softly when he found them and made his way over. 

He stood next to their table and waved. “Hey, guys.” He looked tired, his shoulders sunken and dark bags under his eyes. Also. He had a grease stain on his left cheek. Ronan couldn't stop staring. 

“Adam! How are you? We're so glad you could come. Sit sit!” Adam thanked him and sat next to Gansey in front of Ronan. 

Adam's gaze settled on Ronans. His stomach did stupid things when Adam smiled at him. “Hey, Lynch.” Ronan just nodded and looked to Adam's cheek again. “You've got something on your cheek.” 

Adam furrowed his brow and swiped his hand over his right cheek. “No, the other one.” Ronan said. Adam then proceeds to rub his left cheek, smudging the stain even worse. 

He looks at Ronan expectantly. “Better?” he asks. Ronan rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Here, I've got it.” Grabbing a napkin, he leaned into the table, gently rubbing away the stain. “There. Now it's gone.” Ronan says, leaning back into his seat. 

“Uh, thanks.” Adam murmurs, cheeks slightly red. The table is silent, Ronan notices. Looking at Gansey, his eyebrow is raised. Looking at Noah, his expression is amused. “What?” he snaps, glares at the table, feeling his ears getting red. 

Noah lets out a hearty laugh. “Oh! I'm so sorry. You're Noah! Hello, I'm Adam Parrish.” Adam offers Noah his hand and Noah takes it. “Glad to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things.” 

Adam raises his eyebrows, surprised. “Really?” Noah nods and hums. “These two couldn't shut up about you this whole week.” Adam gapes in amazement. “Huh.”

“Adam Parrish!” everyone's head turns to a tiny angry waitress, who is glaring at Adam, hands on her hips. Ronan, Gansey and Noah look curiously at Adam, who is looking guiltily at the girl, face red. 

“Hi Blue.” he mutters. 

“Dont ‘'hi Blue’ me.” she mocks. “I haven't seen you in more than a week. And you come in with these Raven Boys?” she scoffs shaking her head. Ronan glares at the girl, disliking her instantly 

He sneers at Adam, who glances back and forth from Gansey to Ronan with apologetic looks. “Look, Blue. They’re not bad, really. Guys, this is Blue Sargent, Blue, this is Gansey, Ronan, and Noah.” 

Noah doesn’t hesitate, smiling hugely at Blue. “Hi, I’m Noah, great to meet you! I really like your hairclips. Very stylish.” He says with a wink, pointing out the many colorful hairclips on her short dark hair. Blue looks at Noah with a calculating look before smiling. “Thanks, I think so, too.” 

Then, she takes out a pad of paper and asks for their order. Gansey steps in saying, “Half avocado and uh, half-” 

“Half avocado?” Blue asks, giving Gansey a judging look. Ganseys face heats up. “Uh, yes?” as if he’s asking Blues permission. Ronan rolls his eyes and nudges Adam’s foot for his attention. “What kind of pizza do you like, Parrish?” 

“Pepperoni is fine with me.” Blue nods and writes down the order. “Anything else?” She asks. The boys shake their heads. Before leaving, Blue lands her gaze on Adam again. “I’m not done with you, Adam Parrish.” Adam sighs and nods solemnly. 

After Blue departs, Ronan snorts a laugh. “Who the hell is she? Girlfriend?” Ronan asks, trying not to look too curious. Ronan hates that he feels a little jealous of the girl. Adam shakes his head. “Nah, she’s my best friend from my old school. We did date three years ago, start of Freshman year.” 

Gansey hums, “So she’s single, then?” he asks all casually, although his face is slighly pink. 

“Wow. I didn’t know tiny, angry, maggots were your type, Dick.” Ronan gets a hard kick from Adam. 

Adam narrows his eyes at Gansey. “Why do you wanna know?” The slight lilt of his accent delights Ronan. Gansey shrugs. “She’s just... interesting, I guess. Intriguing.” Adam snorts. “That’s Blue.”

“I think she’s lovely.” Noah states, looking at her from across the diner. “Cool fashion sense.” 

Thankfully for Ronan, the subject is changed to Gansey talking to Adam about the documentary he wants Adam to see. Adam is fully engaged in the conversation, so that means that Ronan can look without fear. Even if someone notices, he doesn’t actually care. He figures that Adam is aware of his gaze, he just doesn’t comment on it. 

He studies the way his tired eyes widen as Gansey talks and he subconsciously picks at his fingernails, trying to get the oil and grease off from underneath.  The way his too-long dusty hair keeps getting in his face, and how Ronan wants to brush it out of the way. 

He does get caught. By Noah, who nudges his shoulder. He smirks knowingly and hands him his phone. Confused, Ronan looks at the phone to see that there’s an open messenger open. 

_ why didn’t u tell me about ur little crush??? _

Ronan glares at the screen and shoves Noah, who cackles. “Behave, Ronan.” Gansey says sternly before diving right back in to his conversation with Adam. 

Noah’s still snickering when he hands Ronan back his phone. 

_ not so little crush? BIG crush? ;) ;) ur secret’s safe w me, although, ur so obvious w the oogling and all _

Ronan groans and types furiously before shoving the phone back at Noah.

_ shut the fuck up, czerny. i’ll throw you out the damn window. _

Noah huffs and looks innocently at Ronan. “You wouldn’t.” He fake pouts before breaking into a grin. 

“Why are you guys being so secretive over there?” Gansey asks with a suspicious look in his eyes.

“Oh, nothing at all, dear Gansey.” Noah says with a tone that doesn’t sound suspicious  _ at all. _

Gansey then looks to Ronan, who just shrugs his shoulders without saying anything. He doesn’t look at Adam, scared that somehow he’ll know what he was talking about with Noah. 

“So, Adam. How are you liking Aglionby so far?” Noah asks.

Adam shrugs. “It’s hard work, but I knew that it would be. Aglionby is a prestigious school, it’s gonna look good on my transcripts for colleges.” Noah nods, thoughtful. “What schools are you thinking?”  Ronan knows all about Adam’s plan after high school, he has it all planned out. “Harvard or Yale, I’m thinking. I’m not sure what I want to study yet, though.” 

Noah’s mouth falls open. “Holy shit. You must be smart as hell to want to get into those schools.” Adam shrugs again. “I try.” Gansey scoffs. “You try?! Adam, please. I saw your schedule, I know what classes you take. Noah, Parrish, here is a little genius, scholarship and all.” Gansey beams, putting his arm around Adam, who is looking uncomfortable, his face turning red. 

“Gansey, it’s no big deal. Geez.” Adam huffs a nervous laugh. “No need to be bashful, Adam. Take pride in your hard work. Ronan here says you work three jobs. Three!” Adam frowns, saying. “It’s not like I  _ want  _ to work three jobs. I  _ need  _ to.” Not sensing Adam’s discomfort, he continues talking about how he can’t believe how much of a hard worker Adam is. 

Ronan stands up, stopping the conversation. “Adam and I are gonna go get some air.” Adam looks confused but doesn’t question it, standing up slowly. “Uh, okay. I’ll text you when the pizza gets here.” Gansey says, giving Ronan a concerned look. Ronan nodded and headed out of Nino’s, Adam following. 

Stepping out into the warm night, Ronan led them to the parking lot to his car, leaning on the hood. Adam settled close to him, shoulders touching. “So...what’s up?” Adam asked, looking at Ronan with his brow quirked up. Ronan shrugged. “It looked like you needed saving back there.”

Adam shrugs and looks down. “Gansey is too much sometimes.” 

“Too much?” Ronan questions. 

Adam puffs out a breath of air before nodding. “He was talking about me like I’m something special. It’s just weird, I’m not used to that sort of praise.” 

Ronan hums. “Gansey is taken with you, I guess. He likes you a lot.”  _ So do I. Like  _ a lot  _ a lot.  _ Ronan doesn’t say. Adam scoffs quietly, making Ronan narrow his eyes. “What?” Adam looks at Ronan quickly then averting his eyes. He doesn’t speak for a moment, Ronan can tell he’s thinking deeply.

“I just can’t help but thinking I’m just some sort of charity case.” He spits the words out, shaking his head like he’s disgusted with himself. He looks at Ronan with sad, guilty eyes that make his chest ache. “It’s fucking stupid, I know. I’m so happy to have found such great friends already, but it’s always in the back of my mind. Like I’m his charity project, or, or-” 

“Bullshit, Parrish.” Ronan interrupts loudly. Adam blinks rapidly at Ronan, surprised. He stays quiet, waiting for Ronan to speak again. He breathes in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. He goes to stand in front of Adam and gazes intently at him. Adam swallows. 

“Listen here, Adam, and get it through your thick skull.” He pokes at Adam’s forehead. Adam gives a small nod, not flinching away from Ronan. “Gansey is already obsessed with you. So get fucking used to him, you’re not getting away from him. He’ll be annoying as fuck and he’ll mother you, but that’s Gansey. He not pitying you. Jesus. The things he was saying in there? He was telling the truth, you  _ are _ amazing, Parrish. He sees it, I see it. He’s talking about his  _ friend. _ He’s proud that  _ you are his friend _ . This isn’t a joke, Adam. He’s your friend. You’re our friend. We  _ like _ you. We  _ want _ you to hang out with us and be our friend, too. Simple as that.”  

He finishes with a quick huff. “Okay?” he asks quietly. Adam’s eyes are wide in shock, but he nods once. Ronan goes back to standing next to Adam, leaning his head on the car. It’s quiet for a few minutes his phone disrupts the quiet. 

“SQUASH ONE, SQUASH TWO...” Adam jumps a little, leaning into Ronan. “Sorry, it’s Gansey.” He pulls out his phone and answers. “Yeah?” Gansey's cheerful voice rings out. “Pizza’s here! Everything okay?” Ronan gives Adam a side look, but he’s just looking out into the night. “We’re coming.” He hangs up. He nudges Adam. “You okay?” Adam just nods. He gives him a look and Adam looks away shrugging. “I am. I’m just tired. And hungry.” 

Ronan nods then pushes off his car. “Let’s go and eat then.” 

Walking to their table, their plates were already filled with slices of pizza and their glasses were filled with iced tea. “Hi, guys! What were you guys doin’ out there? Are we not good enough company for you?” Noah says, playfully with a mouth full of pizza. He looks at Ronan, giving him a wink. 

“Don’t eat with your mouth full, shithead.” Ronan growls, sitting down with a loud thump. It’s relatively silent while they eat, Gansey making small conversation with everyone. Adam and Noah talk more, getting to know each other better. Noah asks more about what he wants to do in his future and Adam asks Noah how he came to know Ronan and Gansey. 

Noah is two years older than the rest of them, graduating from Aglionby when they were sophomores. “My parents were angry that I didn’t want to go to college, so they kicked me out. I put a poster up on a bulletin board at Aglionby and Gansey saw it. Moved in a week later.” 

Ronan snorts. “Big mistake on Gansey's part.” 

Noah gasped. “You fucking love me, and you know it.  _ I’m _ the fun roommate, just so you know, Adam. These two are such bores.” He smiles wide at Adam. 

Gansey stares at Noah with a frown. “His only interests are weed and glitter.” Ronan can’t help but laugh.

Noah scoffs, pouting at Gansey. “I resent that.” He turns his eyes to Adam, leaning in and saying in a hushed tone, “Just so you know. If you ever need to relax, take the weight off, you know. I know a guy.” He points to himself and winks. “Get it, know-a guy? Noah! That’s me.” 

“Jesus fuck, Noah. Are you high right now?” Ronan asks, rolling his eyes. Noah smiles wide. “High on life, baby!” He cackles. 

Adam laughs. “Sorry, Noah. I’ll pass on your generous offer.”

Noah just shrugs. “Offer will always stand, my man. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

“Well, he’s interesting.” Adam smiles when Noah leaves. Gansey nods. “He’s a good guy. Seriously, Adam. He is obsessed with glitter. You’ll see what I mean when we get to Monmouth.” Adam hums and sips on his tea. 

Soon enough, the tiny angry waitress comes back with their bill. “Adam, I’m going to take my break now, can we talk?” Adam smiles and nods. “Yeah, Blue. I’m coming.” Blue gives a smile and walks off. “I’ll be right back, guys.” Gansey nods absentmindedly, eyes still following Blue. Ronan frowns as Adam walks to follow Blue. 

Gansey sighs and puts rests his chin in his hand. Ronan narrows his eyes and kicks his leg. “Ouch, Lynch!” Ronan just sneers. “What’s with the looks toward the angry waitress?” 

Ganseys eyes go wide, cheeks reddening. “She has a name, Ronan!” Ronan just groans. “You like her?” he questions. Gansey laughs. “No, I don’t know her. How can I like her? I just think she’s-” Gansey pauses, trying to find the right word. Failing, he mutters, “-interesting.” 

Ronan shakes her head, staring, giving Gansey a judging look.

“What’s up? What’d I miss?” Noah says, plopping down on his seat. “Gansey’s got a little crush on the waitress." Ronan answers. 

“Blue! Her name’s Blue, Ronan.” Gansey exclaims. Ronan just ignores Gansey, muttering, “How is she your type. So small. So angry.” 

Gansey puts his head in his hands, shaking his head. “Stop being an asshole, Ronan. I’m sure she’s lovely.” 

“Don’t worry, Gansey. He’s just annoyed that she has history with Parrish.” Ronan freezes, glaring at Noah. “Don’t start this shit, Noah.” Noah smiles all smug. “He said they’re over, Ronan. Nothing to worry about.” 

“What are you talking about, Noah?” Gansey asked, looking at Ronan and Noah curiously.

“Nothing, Gansey. Let’s pay and get out of here.” Ronan grits out, glaring at the table. 

It’s not that Gansey knows that Ronan isn’t attracted to girls, it’s just that he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing. He doesn’t know what’s going on with Adam. He just knows that he is crazily attracted to him and whenever Adam smiles at him, his heart starts racing and his stomach does weird flips. And getting to know him better is making him fall deeper. They’ve also been flirting back and forth pretty much since they met. Plus, they’ve known each other since Monday. He doesn’t want to rush things. So, yeah. It was none of Gansey's business. Noah's too, but Noah always seems to know what Ronan's secrets were. 

Luckily, the subject dropped when Adam came back and sat down. He seemed a bit more awake, his eyes more bright and he slouched less. "You guys ready to go?" 

They all nod, Gansey gets up with the bill. "Yep, I'll be right back." Adam stops him, pulls out his wallet. "I can pay for my part. Hold on." Ronan glares at Adam, knowing he was going to give Gansey shit about paying for the meal. "Adam, no. I insist. It's our first time hanging out together outside of school. My treat." Adam opened his mouth to argue, stopping when Ronan kicked his leg. 

Adam glares at Ronan, but Ronan doesn't stand down. He just gives Adam his best death glare, soon enough Adam deflates and puts his wallet away. Gansey walks off before anyone else says another word.

Ronan stands. "We'll meet you back there." he says to Noah. Waiting for Adam to pack his things up, they walk out the door. Adam stopping where Blue was at the register, glaring up at Gansey. "Bye, Blue. I'll see you next week." Blue stops glaring to look at Adam, smiling pleasantly. "You better, Adam. I'll fight you if you disappear on me again." Adam laughs, shaking his head fondly. "I don't doubt it." 

Walking out the door, they head to the bike rack, to retrieve Adam's bike. It takes them a minute to wrestle it into the back seat. Getting in and buckling up, Ronan tears out of the parking lot and into the street. It's quiet, with no one speaking and the radio wasn't on. Ronan didn't really have anything to say. He was just enjoying the warm air and Adam's presence. 

In no time, they arrived. He turned off the car and stared at Adam as he stared at the building. "I can't believe you live here." Adam turns his head to look at Ronan, who looks out to the building. "Yep, home sweet home." he mutters sarcastically. 

"Can I meet Chainsaw?" Adam asks. Ronan whips his head to look at Adam, who has a big smile on his face. _Jesus Christ._

Ronan's smile widens as he keeps looking at Adam. Ronan told Adam all about his pet raven one of the days they were waiting for Adam's shift to start at Boyd's. "Hell yeah. Let's go." He unbuckles his seatbelt. "Wait." Adam says, grabbing Ronan's wrist. Ronan freezes and looks up at Adam. "What if she doesn't like me?" He asks. Ronan laughs at Adam's serious face. "Well, Parrish. Chainsaw is a deal breaker. If she doesn't like you, then our relationship is over." He pats Adams hand, giving Adam a sad, solemn look. 

Adam grins, squeezing Ronan's wrist. "I better make a good impression then." Then unbuckles his own seatbelt, opening his door to get out. 

Ronan stares at Adam's back as he gets out, incredulous and wide eyed. _What the actual shit._

Shaking himself, he gets out, slamming the door. He pushes Adam softly with his shoulder. "Come on." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have absolutely NO excuses for this chapter for taking so long. I'm really sorry. I will try my hardest to get my chapters up regularly. Hopefully you are still into this fic? Again, I'm so sorry. I still hope you enjoyed. I should get the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> Yay for Blue and Noah! I hope I write their characters well. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! :)


	4. Adam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Chainsaw. Gansey nerds out about Glendower a little. Noah's a little shit. Feelings are talked about. F E E L I N G S.

When they stepped into Monmouth Manufacturing, Adam just stared at the open space of the building. It was a huge open space with wide windows. It was full of clutter and right away you could tell that young boys lived there. 

Gansey’s books were all over the place. Dirty dishes littered on counter tops and random video games littered the floor. House plants on a pool table and on every window sill. 

Ronan pushed past, “Come in, we’ll meet Chainsaw in a minute. Just gonna get a beer. You want one?” Adam walks in, closing the door shut and followed Ronan to the counter, sitting on one of the bar stools. 

“Nah, I don’t drink.” Thankfully, Ronan doesn’t question it. “Anything else would be fine, though.” Ronan grunts and walks to get them their drinks. 

Adam inspects a small mint plant on the counter, gently touching the leaves. He absentmindedly wonders if this is why Gansey smells faintly of mint all the time. Probably. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Ronan emerges from the room with their drinks. Adam stands, grabbing the coca cola can Ronan hands him and follows him to his room. He stops before entering after Ronan, though, when he looks toward the other door next to Ronan’s. He can’t help but smile when he sees the black cardboard paper taped onto the door saying WELCOME in silver glitter.  _ Must be Noah’s room. _

He sips his drink as he looks around Ronan’s room. It’s very  _ Ronan _ , Adam decides as he takes in the messy room. There are more plants, more books strewn everywhere. The bed unmade with the covers half laying on the floor. The wall next to the door is decorated with over a dozen speeding tickets. 

He looks questioningly at Ronan, who smirks smugly, his eyes sharp and bright. “You’re really proud of these, aren’t you?” He internally winces as his accent shows. But Ronan’s smirk turns into a full blown smile. “That’s why they’re hanging on my wall, Parrish.” 

Adam laughs fondly, shaking his head. “It’s very you.” Ronan’s expression turns softer, almost shy, as they keep staring. Ronan looks quickly away, taking a gulp of his beer.  Adam walks over to Ronan, “So am I gonna meet Chainsaw?”  As if she heard her name being called, there was a loud caw coming from the corner of the room. 

In the corner sat a huge black metal cage on top of Ronan’s desk. Adam’s eyes widened at the site of her. He’s never seen a raven this up close. She was huge.  _ “Kerah!”  _ she screeched out. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t need to get all pissy.” Ronan mumbles as he walks over to open her cage. Once her cage is open, she flies onto his shoulder, pecking at his ear, cawing angrily.

Irritated, Ronan grabs her and sets her down on the desk. “She’s mad because I usually come home right away to let her out.” Ronan huffs. “I’d better change. Don’t want her clawing up my uniform, Gansey’d have a fit.” He goes over to one of his dressers to pull out a black muscle tee and gray sweatpants. 

Adam’s gaze is still fixed on Chainsaw, who is staring right back. “Can I, like, pet her?” 

Ronan smirks at Adam’s nervousness. “Yes, Parrish. Don’t freak out, she’ll sense it. That’s why she hates Noah. He freaked out when she nipped him when she was a baby and now he’s her sworn enemy.” Adam scoffs. “How can anyone hate Noah.” 

Ronan shrugs and starts to undo his tie, taking off his Aglionby shirt. Adam doesn’t want to be seen as a creep, just staring at Ronan’s bare chest, but fuck it. All they do, pretty much, is stare at each other. So why the hell not. He ignores the way his heart starts racing a little as his eyes wanders over the smooth plane of his pale chest and stomach. 

If Ronan noticed Adam’s blatant staring, he didn’t comment. Instead, he just balled up his uniform and turned to throw it in the hamper next the the dresser. His eyes widen as he looks at the tattoo covering his whole back. Swirls of black and gray ink making patterns along his skin. He sees flowers and vines, a celtic cross and beaks and claws. He gapes, he can’t help it. 

Still turned around, he pulls the black tee on and starts to unbutton his pants.  _ Jesus, stop being a creep. Calm the fuck down. _ He takes a deep breath, feeling his face turning red. He turns to face Chainsaw to give Ronan some privacy.  _ Why the hell couldn’t he do this in the bathroom. I’m gonna have a heart attack.  _

He shakes his head, and looks at Chainsaw, who is now pushing balled up pieces of paper around on the desk. He steps up quietly, not wanting to startle her. She notices him right as he walks forward, stopping to look at him, head tilted and curious. 

“Hey, Chainsaw.” He murmurs quietly. “I’m Adam.” He feels a little ridiculous talking to a bird, but if Ronan does it. He puts out his hand to her timidly. She hops over to inspect it, rubbing her beak on his fingers gently. Letting out a squawk, she hops onto Adam’s forearm. Letting out a small gasp, he flexes his arm to keep Chainsaw steady, surprised by her weight. 

“Hi, there.” Adam grins at Chainsaw, who lets out a quiet caw in response. 

“Shit, Parrish. Are you a bird whisperer, or something?” Ronan asks, grinning. Adam shrugs, feeling proud that Chainsaw is already trusting him. Ronan walks over, stroking her feathers with two fingers. 

Letting out a loud screech, she nips Ronan’s fingers. “Asshole.” He mutters with a scowl. “She needs to go out.” He walks to the window, opening it fully. “Go on, if you’re so impatient.” He looks at Chainsaw, who takes off into the warm September night. 

Ronan turns to Adam. “You’re her new favorite, now.” Adam grins wide, “Jealous, Lynch?” He teases. Ronan scoffs and leans on his desk. “What do you want to do, now?” Adam shrugs, looking around the room. “What do you usually do?” 

Ronan hums, tilting his head in thought. “Listen to music, listen to Gansey’s new discoveries on Welsh Kings, fuck around with Noah.” Ronan looks at Adam, who is grinning at Ronan. “Why are you smiling at me like that?” 

Adam shrugs. “You look like Chainsaw when you do that.” Ronan raises one brow. “Do what?” He looks strangely at Adam. “When you tilt your head like that. It’s cute.” 

Ronan huffs. “Cute? Fuck off, Parrish.” He says. Adam laughs. “It’s true, Lynch.”

Ronan crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Adam. “What are you playing at, Parrish?” His tone is playful, teasing, but Adam can see serious wariness in his blue eyes. He doesn’t want Ronan to think all this blatant flirting is just a game to him.

“I’m not playing a game with you, Lynch.” Adam tells him honestly, gazing intently at Ronan. “I said you were cute the first day we met, didn’t I? I didn’t lie then, either.” Ronan swallows and clears his throat. “Well, we’ve only known each other for a week, your thoughts might change.” Adam shrugs. “Maybe, not likely.” 

Ronan shakes his head. “Whatever, Parrish. Let’s go, I’m gonna kick your ass at Wii.” 

Ronan shuffles out the room, his expression closed off and nonchalant. Adam sighs, but follows Ronan into the living room. 

They play Wii sports for awhile until the door opens, Noah and Gansey bustling in. “Hi, boooyys!” Noah sing-songs, walking behind the couch, petting both Ronan and Adam’s head playfully. Ronan growls and swats at Noahs hand. Adam just smiles fondly. Adam really likes Noah, he’s like a puppy. No one can’t hate Noah, well Chainsaw is an exception, he guesses. 

“Hi, Noah. What took you guys so long?” Adam hears a groan from Gansey, who shuffles rather sluggishly to the couch, plopping down next to Adam. He looks defeated and tired, looking down at his hands. “What’s wrong?” Adam asks. 

“Your friend Blue is a very strange girl, Adam.” He grumbles. Adam turns to face Gansey. “What did you say to Blue, Gansey?” Gansey looks hurt. “Why do you assume that it’s  _ me  _ that's said something?” Adam rolls his eyes. “You don’t exactly think before you speak, sometimes. So, what happened.” Gansey sighs and leans further into the couch, as if he wants to disappear into it.

Gansey doesn’t say anything so Noah steps in. “Dear old Gansey here basically called her a prostitute.” He laughs and shakes his head fondly. “Smooth.” 

Ronan barks out a laugh, covering his mouth to hold in his laughter. Gansey raises his hands. “It was supposed to be a  _ joke _ !” He moans again. Adam sighs and puts a hand on Ganseys shoulder. “What the fuck, man. You can’t say that to Blue. She already hates Aglionby boys.” 

“Well, good, then. You don’t need her.” Ronan huffs. Adam looks questioningly at Ronan. “What’s your problem with Blue, anyways? She’s a lot like you, actually.” Ronan squawks, eyebrows raised. “Yeah fucking right. Me and that maggot have nothing in common.” He crosses his arms, pouting. 

_ Cute. _ Adam muses. “Really? Angry, opinionated, and a little obnoxious? Totally you and Blue.” Adam teases, leaning into Ronan’s side. Ronan only huffs and leans further away, not looking at Adam. 

“So we know your type then, Adam!” Noah says with a big smile. Adam and Ronan stare at Noah, faces red. “What are you talking about, Noah?” Gansey asks. 

_ Does Noah know? How?  _ Adam swallows hard. 

“Well, Adam dated Blue. Now with Ronan, he-” Ronan shuts him up by jumping up on the couch, climbing over to get to Noah. Noah let’s out a high-pitched shriek, running around the couch. “Noah, shut the fuck up.” Ronan reaches Noah quickly, grabbing his shirt, picking him up over his shoulder like a sack of flour. 

“Adam, please stop your boyfrie-” Yet again, Noah is stopped mid sentence. Ronan takes Noah into his room and slams the door. 

It's quiet, except for Noah's muffled shrieks in Ronan's room. Adam is tense, waiting for Gansey’s questions. Adam stares blankly at the tv screen, waiting. 

Gansey starts off cautiously. “Is there, uhm, something going on with you and Ronan?” Adam clears his throat, shrugging. Gansey continues. “Because that’d be awesome, if you guys were a thing. I’d be totally supportive.” Adam nods slowly. “You’re a good guy, Adam.”

“Hmm” Adam says, clearing his throat again. “There’s something there, I feel. But, I don’t know yet. I don’t know how he feels.” He says honestly. His heart is pounding, feeling nervous about talking about all of this. He breathes deeply, “I like him.” Looking at Gansey, he gives him a nod of understanding. 

“Shit. Feelings. This is weird. Is this weird?” 

Gansey huffs, smiling softly. “I’m your friend, Parrish. I’m hear to listen. I want to know what you are thinking and feeling. I’m here whenever you want to talk. Even if it is about your feelings for my best friend.” Adam laughs, grateful to have such a great friend like Gansey. He puts his fist up to Gansey, which he bumps with a smile. 

“So, are we still up for that Welsh King documentary?” 

Gansey sits up straight and smiles wide. “Of course!” 

~~~~

It was almost 2 am when the documentary finished. It was surprisingly interesting. It told of the history of Owen Glendower, a welsh ruler who died in the 14th century. Gansey went on and on about a certain myth of how he never really died, but is asleep, and whoever wakes him from his slumber is granted a wish.

Gansey’s excitement was contagious. Adam laughed as Gansey gestured widely as he talked about how magical it all was. “What if  _ we _ found him, Adam? I just couldn’t imagine.”

Now, Gansey and Adam are sitting on the couch. He’s talking about ley lines, but Adam can’t focus because it’s 2 am, and he isn’t at the trailer park. He’s father is going to be pissed that he didn’t come home. The last time he got home late he threw a broken beer bottle at him, and he was only two hours late. How bad is it going to be this time? 

“Adam?” He whips his head to Gansey, who gives him a concerned look. “Hmm? Sorry, what’d you say?” Gansey looks at his watch. “Oh! It’s late, you’re tired, right? I should let you sleep.” Adam nods in agreement. “Where’s your bathroom?” He points and Adam thanks him.

As he heads towards the door, he realizes that it was the same room he got their drinks from earlier.  _ Why would they have a fridge in their bathroom?  _ Low and behold, there it was in the corner next the the shower. That can’t be sanitary. 

He uses the bathroom and looks at his reflection. He sees the bags under his eyes and groans. Since it’s Sunday, he can sleep in a little later than normal. He thinks of all the assignments and readings he wants to get ahead on for the week and plans it all out for when he wakes up. Luckily, he doesn’t work until 5, so he has a little time. 

Sighing tiredly, he steps out into the bathroom/kitchen and walks over the Ronan’s closed door. He can hear music faintly through the door but knocks anyways. With no answer, Adam opens the door anyways.

Ronan’s laying with his head resting on the headboard, eyes closed. He has his stereo on. To Adam’s surprise, it’s not shitty electronica, but something soothing and relaxing. Chainsaw greets Adam by cawing loudly and hopping out of Ronan’s hands and onto the edge of the bed, looking at Adam.

Ronan’s eyes open slowly, gazing from Chainsaw to Adam. He didn’t look angry or annoyed by Adam being there, so he walks in, shutting the door behind him. He shuffles to the other side of the bed, plopping down, letting out a tired huff. 

“Hey.” Adam murmurs quietly. Chainsaw hops onto Adam’s chest, rubbing her beak against his chin. Snorting, he pets her with his pointer finger.

“Hi.” Ronan grunts, closing his eyes again. His mouth is in a tight line and he begins biting his leather bands. He’s nervous? Adam thinks about Noah and his conversation earlier. Should he bring it up? If Ronan doesn’t want to talk about it, then they’ll just forget about it. No big deal.

“She’s asleep.” Ronan’s mumbles. Adam smiles softly at Chainsaw, who is still on Adam’s lap. “Should I put her in the cage?” Ronan shakes his head. “Nah, don’t bother her yet.” 

So Adam continues to stroke Chainsaw softly, listening to the lull of the music. He can feel his eyes getting heavier with fatigue, but he doesn’t want this night to end, yet. He doesn’t want to think about homework or his father. “Today was fun.” 

“Mm.” Ronan hums, his mouth quirking up to a grin. “Did you have fun hearing about Gansey’s crush on Glendower?” Adam snorts, looking down at Chainsaw to see if he woke her. Still fast asleep.

“It was interesting. It gets you thinking. That there could be actual magic here in Henrietta. Ley lines? Dead kings granting wishes? It’s cool.” 

“Nerds.” Ronan teases. 

“You think it’s interesting, too. Otherwise you wouldn’t bother listen to Gansey obsess over it.” Ronan just rolls his eyes and grumbles. “Whatever, Parrish.” 

“Whatever, Lynch.” Adam mocks back in a lower voice. Ronan glares, making Adam laugh. 

It’s a nice night. Ronan’s window still open, letting the night air into the room. Adam feel relaxed and at peace for once. Adam looked at Ronan’s handsome face, eyes closed yet again, his mouth upturned in a small smile. 

Feeling courageous he says, “Gansey and I were talking about you earlier. Us, I mean.” Adam looks intently at Ronan. His eyes open wide and he visibly stiffens. Adam swallows hard, regretting saying anything already.

“Us?” He chokes out. 

“Well, he uhh, wondered if there was anything going on with us. After what Noah said.” He began picking at his nails, heart beating too fast and his stomach in knots.

“Fucking Noah.” Adam snorted, focusing on his nails and tried to control his breathing.

It was quiet for a long while. Adam wanted to die. He wanted to know what Ronan was thinking. 

_ This was a mistake. I should have just left it alone. Fuck, nice going, Adam. _

“What did you say?” Ronan’s voice was so quiet that Adam barely heard him. Adam’s breath hitched as he looked at Ronan, eyes wide.

The knots in his stomach loosened as he looked at Ronan. His eyes were wide and that same hopeful look he knew he gave to Ronan was seen in his eyes. 

Adam swallowed, not looking away from Ronan. “I said that I feel like there could be something between us. And that I hope there is.” Not brave enough to look at Ronan’s intense stare, he looks to his hands again. “I really like you, Ronan.” He gives a crazed laugh. “It’s been a week? What the fuck. But I’ve never felt this way before, and I don’t know how  _ you _ feel, so sorry if I seem a little insane. Tell me to back off if you don’t feel the same. Shit sorry.” Adam finishes his rambling and shuts his mouth tight. He closes his eyes and ball his hands into fists.

It’s quiet except for their breathing. For the second time that night, he wants to die. He just wants to sink into Ronan’s mattress and disappear.  

When he felt Ronan’s warm hand on his wrist, he couldn’t help the audible gasp from escaping and his body from jerking. The movement startled Chainsaw, making her caw angrily, flying to the desk, squawking. Adam and Ronan paid no attention, they just stared, wide eyed and slightly afraid. 

Adam watched as Ronan swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. His grip tightened around Adam’s wrist. Slowly, he brings his hand down to Adam’s hand, eyes never leaving his. He loosens his fingers when Ronan laces their fingers together. Adam stops breathing, gazing in amazement at their intertwined hands. Pale against tan, rough against smooth. Perfect. 

“I want this, Adam.” Ronan says quietly, his voice raw with honesty. “I like you, too. I want to try this. Us.” He squeezes his hand tight. “If you want to, too.”

“I want too.” Adam assures. The smile that graces Ronan’s face is so honest and happy and Adam kind of wants to cry because he gets to witness such a beautiful smile. 

He turns on his side, leaning closer to Ronan. “What do we do now?” 

Ronan hums in thought. “Right now, I think we should sleep. You’re look like you’re about to pass out, Parrish.” Ronan jokes as Adam rolls his eyes. “Asshole. I mean about us.” Shaking their intertwined hands. 

“We do what normal people do. We go out on dates. I woo you with my romantic ass dates.” Adam laughs, scrunching his nose. “Romantic ass dates, Lynch really? I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I know romance, Parrish. I’ll show you.” Ronan challenges, narrowing his eyes and pouting his lips. Adam smiles softly, he brings his free hand to trace his eyebrow with his pointer finger. “I can’t wait.” Adam says quietly.

Ronan brings their laced hands up to his chest. “Go to sleep, Adam.” 

Adam hums, sighing tiredly. He leans up to bring the bedsheets to cover them both and lays back down, finally closing his eyes.

**He gives Ronan's hand one last squeeze then drifts off to the soft lull of music. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEE Pynch!! I really really wanna know what your thoughts are on Adam and Ronan's relationship so far. I have their dates planned out so that's going to be exciting, so expect that soon. :3 Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, giving kudos and commenting. Tell me what you like! Tell me what you hate!
> 
> See you soon for chapter 5. <3


	5. Ronan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavinsky's a nuisance. Ronan and Noah hang out. Adam and Ronan talk about his bruises.
> 
> Mentions of Abuse in this chapter.

Adam isn’t at school the following Tuesday. Ronan figured that maybe something happened to his bike, so that he was late to World History. Flat tire, maybe. But he didn’t show up at lunch. He wasn’t in Latin. 

Ronan wouldn’t’ve worried except that he couldn’t stop thinking about the bruise and cuts he had showed up with yesterday. He didn’t believe it when Adam mumbled, “I slipped off my bike and fell.” 

So Ronan was worried.

“Did he say anything to you yesterday?” Gansey asked in lunch. Ronan shakes his head.

“Well he’s probably sick. Really sick. Adam wouldn’t miss for nothing. Maybe we can visit him?”

Ronan sighs and picks at his food. “I don’t know where he lives.” Gansey gives him a weird look. “I thought you would have taken him home before." 

Ronan just shakes his head, frustration seeping in. “No, he doesn’t talk about his home life. At all.” Gansey hums thoughtfully chin propped up by his hand. Ronan wonders if he’s thinking that Adam’s bruises and his home life are connected. 

“I’m gonna see if he’s at work later.” Ronan looks at Gansey, hoping he’ll get that he wants to go alone. 

Gansey does. He nods and says, “You’ll tell me if anything’s wrong, right?” 

Ronan fiddles with his leather bands. “Yeah, but I’m sure it’s nothing.” Trying and failing to sound convincing, Gansey looks at him skeptically, but doesn’t comment further. 

Lunch goes on as normal, Gansey talking about the World History lesson while Ronan pretends to listen, and instead he thinks about Adam. 

~~~~~~

Ronan’s doodling in his Latin notebook when someone sits down in the desk in front of him. Whipping his head up, he’s disappointed when he sees Kavinsky’s gaunt, pale face. With a sneer he says, “Princess.” Drawling out the word, his mouth widens into a smile, showing off his yellowing teeth from all the alcohol he drinks and drugs he uses.

Already annoyed, Ronan sighs and goes back to doodling. Kavinsky is a pest. Maybe if Ronan ignores him he’ll go away. 

Unfortunately, Kavinsky doesn’t. He snatches his notebook away and tsks. Ronan smacks his hand on the desk and glares. “What do you want, K?” 

Kavinsky hugs the notebook to his chest and leans in. “I miss you, Lynch. I haven’t seen you on the streets in a while. Did Daddy Dick take your keys away?” He laughs nastily.

“I’ve stopped because you’re no competition anymore, K. I’m bored.” Ronan says dully. 

Kavinsky’s face falls for a second before snorting, shaking his head like Ronan told a joke. “Oh, Princess. You’re too cute.” Kavinsky chortles playfully. 

Ronan’s hands ball into fists and he clenches his jaw, hot anger seeping in. “Fuck off, Kavinsky. Leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Gee. Did I strike a nerve? Is Dick III the only one who calls you that?” Ronan snorts then.  _ If he only knew _ , thoughts straying to Adam again. 

Thankfully, the bell rings and their teacher comes in. Kavinsky sets the notebook on the desk and says lowly, “See you on the streets.” 

Ronan flips him off. “Not likely.” 

Class began and usually Ronan didn’t pay attention, either gazing at Adam or just doodling. He didn’t need to, he knew all he needed to know to pass the class. But Adam wasn’t here to take notes, and he knew that Adam would be worried that he’d fall behind, so he looked intently at the board, actually paying attention. He made sure to write as neatly as possible and wrote notes as the lesson went on. 

After Latin, Ronan figured that skipping his last classes wouldn’t harm anyone, so he walked briskly to his car and went to get a pizza at Nino’s. Ronan figured that Noah was wholed up in his room all day, and they haven’t gone shopping in about two weeks, so he might as well surprise Noah with actual edible food. 

It took about fifteen minutes for his pizza to be made, and in that time he got two texts from Gansey and had three missed calls from Declan. Right away he ignored Declan, and went to check Ganseys messages. 

_ Ronan, you need to stop missing school so much, they’re going to call Declan. _

_ I’m not going to be back for awhile, please tell Noah to lay off smoking, it’s starting to stink even if he does it in his room. _

Ronan snorts and pockets his phone and looks idly out the window until his order is up. 

He speeds quickly to Monmouth to Noah sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the table and a joint in his hand watching some movie on Netflix. Ronan tosses the pizza box over and heads to his room to change out of his uniform. Chainsaw caws and he lets her outside.

He gets himself a beer and plops down next to Noah. “How many times do we have to tell you to stop smoking that shit in the living room?” Noah rolls his eyes so hard his head rolls too. “I don’t hear Gansey complaining about your drinking problem.” 

Ronan scoffs. “What a way to change the subject. I don’t have a problem. Anymore at least” Ronan hasn’t gotten shit-faced drunk since early June, thank you very much. 

Noah takes a deep drag. “Yeah, since you stopped hanging around with Kavinsky. Thank god for that.” Ronan grunts. “Fuck him.” 

Noah crinkles his face. “No thank you. Not my type.” Ronan kicks at Noah's feet.  

“At least open up a goddamn window. It stinks in here.” Ronan whines. 

Noah grumbles but leans forward to stub out his smoke. “There, happy? Such a whiny baby.” 

Ronan flips him off and leans for the remote to flip through genres of different movies. “Eat the pizza that I nicely bought for you.” 

Noah does so, grabbing a slice and taking a huge bite. Moaning, he leans back into the couch. “Thanks, Lynch. You’re my favorite. Don’t tell Gansey.”

Settling on  _ Lilo & Stitch,  _ he leans back, sipping his beer. Noah scooches towards Ronan and puts his head on his shoulder. He halfheartedly nudges him off. “Fuck off, man.” 

But Noah retaliates by hugging onto his arm. “Let me cuddle you.” He demands.

“Jesus, you’re clingy when you’re high.” Ronan grumbles, trying to keep himself from grinning.

“I just like to cuddle, leave me alone.” He continues to eat his pizza and they watch as Experiment 626 escape.

“ _ Ohana means family.”  _ Noah says suddenly in a low froggy voice, trying to imitate Stitch. Noah lets out a loud snort, leaning forward laughing, his hand on his stomach, which makes Ronan bust out laughing.  

The movie forgotten as they come down from laughing, they just lay there with content smiles on their faces. Noah leans on his shoulder again. “How was school?” he asks.

Ronan shrugs. “School. Kavinsky was annoying as fuck, though.” He frowns. “Adam didn’t come in.” 

Noah furrows his brow. “Really? Why?” Ronan groans. “I don’t know. It’s been bothering me all day.” 

Noah cooes. “You missed him?”  _ Maybe a little. _ “Someone’s a bit desperate, hm?” Ronan shoves him off. “Fuck off. I’m worried.” He crosses his arms.

“Why would you need to be worried? People miss school, Ronan.” 

Ronan shakes his head. “Not someone like Adam. He was all bruised and cut up on Monday.” 

Noah looks shocked. “Shit, really?” Ronan nods. “And he made up some bullshit excuse that he fell off his bike. I know bruises, Noah. Someone did it to him.” 

Ronan looks at Noah. “I think it’s his parents.” Noah’s eyes widen and Ronan tells how Adam never shares about his family life. Nothing on his father or mother and what they do for a living, no happy memories to share when Ronan talked all about the Barns. 

“And he was really anxious leaving Monmouth during the weekend. I just know there’s something wrong.” 

“Shit.” Noah says, looking sadly at his hands. 

“Shit.” Ronan agreed, chewing on his leather bands. 

“How should we bring it up?”

Ronan shrugs. “I’m going to see if he’s at work tonight. I’ll see how he is.” He sighs, feeling his stomach churn as he thinks about Adam’s bruised face.

Noah nods. “That’s a good idea. He seems to trust you.” Ronan looks down at his fingers saying nothing, thinking about their Friday night confessions. Ronan doesn’t really know what to do with Adam. He’s never dated anyone before. Adam is special, he doesn’t want to fuck up. Ronan glances at Noah, whose focus is back on the movie.

“Hey.” He grunts out. Noah hums, head tilting to look at Ronan. “I like Adam” He blurts out. 

Swallowing, he waits for Noahs reply. But he just snorts and rolls his eyes. “And?”

Ronan huffs, annoyed, because of course Noah would be no help. “And he likes me.” 

Noah’s eyes widen comically wide. “He said that?” Ronan nodded. 

Noah squeals, jumping up and down. “Holy shit. Holy shit. This is so exciting! When did he say it? How’d he say it? Did you guys kiss?” He was rambling a mile a minute, not stopping for Ronan’s answers. “Jesus Christ, this is like a Rom-com. I love rom-coms, Ronan!” 

Ronan just sits back and stares as Noah paces excitedly, waiting for him to calm down. “Well?” Noah stops in front of Ronan with his hands open wide. “Well what?” 

“Does this mean you’re dating? Because just so everyone knows,  _ I’m  _ basically the one who helped things along.” Ronan squeaks out an indignant ‘huh?’

“Yeah!” Noah goes on explaining. “You know Friday where I  _ hinted _ at things. When you tortured me with pillows.” He huffs. He waves it off. “Nevermind. I need details.” He sits back down, staring at Ronan expectedly.

Ronan groans, kind of regretting this conversation. “I need advice. We’ve known each other for less than two weeks. Isn’t this too quick? I said that we can go on dates and shit but I have  _ no  _ idea what I’m doing.” 

Noah gives him a small, fond smile. “Ronan, if your feelings for each other are real, then things’ll work out naturally. You don’t have to know each other for months before starting anything. If you both want to try the dating thing then do it.” Ronan nods, thinking. “Then how do I ask him out?”

Noah shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Jesus, Ronan. You’ve already confessed to each other, just fucking do it.” He turns his whole body towards Ronan. “Here, let’s practice. I’ll be Adam. How would you ask me out?”  _ Nope. _ Ronan shakes his head, standing up.

“I’m not doing stupid shit like that. That wouldn’t fucking help.” Noah sighs.    
  


“Fine. But you better do it soon.” Ronan gives Noah a look. “Why are you so fucking invested?” 

“Because you asked me for advice! And I fucking ship you two, hello!” Ronan sighs, exasperated. Giving up on asking Noah for advice, he goes to his room.

He spends the next few hours listening to music and playing with Chainsaw. He listens to an artist named Aurora that Adam recommended. He really likes the music, the style and her voice was soothing. 

Gansey came back around six o’clock and went straight to the bathroom/kitchen to shower. Noah was on the couch still, playing a video this time. Ronan sat down next to him, watching. Luckily, Noah didn’t bring up Adam or the subject of dating, again. They just sat in comfortable silence, waiting until Gansey got out of the shower. 

“What took you so long?” Ronan questions when Gansey plop down next to him.

Gansey smiles shly. “Well, I had to talk to some professors about an extra credit project.” Noah hums, indicating he’s listening whilst watching the tv, shooting the zombies at the screen. 

“Then I went to Nino’s. Blue was there.” Ronan groans at Gansey’s sickeningly fond tone. He really didn’t get his infatuation with the angry waitress. 

Noah is interested though, pausing his video game. “Tell me more, tell me more.”

“Well I went over to apologize and…” Then he went on a half hour rant on how Blue forgave him and how he was being all prince charming and now they’re hanging out on Saturday.  

“I just think-no, I know, that there’s something there. Blossoming. I can feel it.” Gansey finishes, hands over his heart like a lovesick fool. 

Noah sighs, hanging his head. “Love is in the air and I’m still as single as ever.  _ Me. _ ”

Ronan snorts. “How do you expect to find anyone while you’re in here getting high and playing with glitter all day.” Noah snaps his head up, gasping. Feeling a little guilty, Ronan tries again. “Look man, you’re the romantic one here, go out and find someone. You’re likable. Someone surely will put up with you.” 

That seemed to make Noah happy, his eyes brightened and he began shaking his head up and down. “You’re right. I’ll find that special someone.” 

He gets up and heads to his room, saying nothing more.

“Hmm, okay, then.” Gansey says.

Then it’s quiet, until Gansey starts, “So you and Adam?” 

Ronan stop him right away. “Nope. Noah’s already tried, I’m done.” 

Gansey puts his hand on Ronan’s forearm. “Wait, no. I’m here to listen. What’s going on?” 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “Didn’t Parrish fill you in on what’s going on?” Gansey’s widen. Laughing awkwardly he asked, “Oh, he told you?” 

“Yes he told me. And to fill you in, we’re going to try. You know, a relationship and all that shit.” He clears his throat, looking away.

“That’s great!” Ganseys smiles reassuringly at Ronan. It feels nice to have his best friends being seriously happy for him. He feels content, actually believing that things will be okay for him and Adam. 

“Oh! I just remembered.” Gansey stands up and gets something out of his backpack. “Here, I took notes for World History. Give them to Adam when you see him.” Handing him the papers, Ronan sets them in his backpack with the latin notes. 

He checks the time. He has about two hours til he goes to see Adam.  He goes back to Gansey, who is propped on the floor next to his miniature Henrietta, gluing in the cardboard Nino’s. 

“I’m bored.” Ronan says, nudging Ganeys shoulder with his foot. Gansey adjusts the glasses that were sliding down his nose. “Entertain me.” 

Gansey sighs and looks over his shoulder at Ronan. “What do you suppose we do?” Ronan shrugs. “Let’s go shopping.” He suggests, thinking about how the only items in their fridge were a six pack of beer, milk, avocados and cheese. 

“Shopping?” Gansey questions. Ronan nods slow. “For food. We’ve been surviving on Nino’s for weeks.” Gansey scoffs. “Why are you complaining now?” 

“We’re growing boys Gansey. We need our veggies.” Gansey huffs a laugh, but stands up anyways. Ronan beams and grabs his keys. 

“Noah, we’re going out shopping!” Gansey yells, following Ronan down to the parking lot. 

Ronan rolls down all the windows as he speeds down the highway, ignoring Ganseys grumbling about his driving. They arrive at Wal-mart in no time. Ronan speeding down aisle after aisle, grabbing things without looking. 

“Ronan, you said vegetables. We do not need three boxes of Lucky Charms.” Gansey was there to put basically everything Ronan threw in the cart back. “Such a child.” Gansey grumbled as he took the cart away from Ronan.

It took them a good hour and a half arguing back and forth on what to buy. Finally, they checked out with a cart full of things. Satisfied with their purchases, they sped back to Monmouth. Ronan helped put the groceries away with the help of Noah, and decided to go for a short drive before heading to Boyd’s.

Grabbing the notes for Adam, he headed out. Driving helped clear his mind. Ronan was nervous, thinking about seeing Adam. He wasn’t sure what to say, he sucked getting his thoughts out without fucking up saying something harsh. 

Ronan sighed and turned the radio up louder, pushing his foot harder on the gas. 

Soon it was fifteen minutes to ten, so Ronan headed to Boyd’s, parking in the farthest spot. Adam was there. His bike was locked up on the rack. Now he just had to wait.

He was stewing in his thoughts, his leg was bouncing up and down and he was drumming his fingers nervously on the wheel, just looking at the garage where Adam was working.

It was five minutes after ten when Adam emerged, looking tired and worn. Even from a distance, he can see the slouch of his shoulders. It was like he was carrying the weight of the world on his back, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Ronan got out and walked toward Adam. His back was turned, unlocking his bike.

“Adam.” Ronan said.

Adam froze, he didn’t say anything for a minute. He hung his head and sighed.

Ronan continued. “You weren’t at school. And I was worried. Gansey was, too. You’re sick?” God he sounded like a desperate loser, coming to bother him when he was only gone a day. Jesus. 

But still Adam was quiet. He still wouldn't turn around. 

“Look, I just wanted to see if you're okay.”

“I'm fine, Lynch.” Adam croaks out. 

Ronan takes a breath and steps closer. “Okay. Can you turn around to actually talk to me? I brought you some notes from today.”

Ronan sees Adam take a deep shaky breath and turns around. 

Ronan instantly feels sick. 

There were more bruises. His left side of his face was covered in black and purple and blue.  His eye was black and swollen, nearly shut. 

Ronan was speechless. He looked into Adam's tired eyes and wanted to cry. He wanted to punch something. 

“Jesus fuck, Adam.” Ronan whispered, looking along Adam's face. 

“Don't.” Adam said coldly. 

His eyes wide and wet and his expressions closed off. Ronans heart broke. He couldn't breathe. 

“Who did this to you?” Adam just shakes his head. “Just leave it alone. Thanks for the notes.” He sighs, rubbing the right side of his face. “I probably won't be back tomorrow, so.”

Ronan shakes his head. Adams doesn't get to do this. Just  _ ignore _ this as if getting the shit beaten out of him is nothing to worry about. “Is it your father?” Adam's eyes flicker to his and away. 

Ronan fucking knew it. “We need to get you out, Adam.” 

Adam shakes his head. Adam opens his mouth but Ronan beats him to it. “ _ Yes _ . What the fuck. You can come and live at Monmouth.”

Adam laughs, humorlessly. “You know I can't do that, Lynch.” 

Ronan clenches his hands into fists, willing himself to stay calm. “Is this about the charity bullshit? You'd rather get the shit beaten out of you the let your fucking friends help you?”

“I'm glad you think how I feel is all bullshit, Ronan **.** Real nice.” 

Ronan scoffs. “That's not what I meant. That's not the real problem here. The fucking  _ problem _ is that you won't allow me to get you away from your piece of shit father.” 

Adam throws up his hands. “You don't fucking get it. It's been this way my whole life and-”

“And that makes it okay?!” Ronan yells. 

“No! It fucking doesn't. I'm getting out my  _ own _ way. I don't need anyone's help. I've survived on my own my whole life. I'm almost out, Ronan.  I'm doing it my  _ own _ way.”

Ronan softens, all anger and frustration seeping out of him. Walking closer to Adam, carefully pulling his hand to the side of Adam's face that wasn't bruised. Adam's breathe hitches, but doesn't move, surprising Ronan by leaning into it. 

“You don't have to do this alone anymore, Adam.” 

Adam lets out a breath. “I do.” he whispers. 

“I know you want to help. But I need to get out on my own. I have a plan.”

“Oh, and what's your plan?” Ronan asks softly, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

“I almost have enough for an apartment. I'll move out. Just a couple more months and then I'll be away from him.”

He gives a small, tired smile, looking at Ronan with a small glint of hope in his tired eyes. 

Exhausted, Ronan pulls Adam's body towards him. Wrapping his arms around Adam's back, Adam melts, his own arms wrapping around his waist. 

They stand there in the quiet darkness for minutes. Just holding each other. 

Ronan just wants to kidnap him, take Adam away from everything. His jobs, Aglionby, his fucking father. 

He's too tired for a seventeen year old. He's too stressed. 

“I hate this.” Ronan whispers, squeezing Adam more tightly, smelling the comforting smell of car oil, gasoline, and the unique scent of  _ Adam.  _

Adam just sighs. “I know. I'm sorry.” 

He pulls back, tilting Adam's chin up. “Don't you ever apologize. For anything. Ever.” 

Adam studies Ronan's face for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, okay.” 

Nodding, he takes Adam's bike and walks towards his car. “Come on. I'm taking you back.” 

“Ronan.” Adam starts. 

“No, Parrish. No fuckkng arguments. I'm taking you home and you better fucking sleep.” Adam lets out a quiet snort but argues no further. 

It's quiet in the car, Ronan turns off the music and just drives. Heading towards the trailer park. To Adam's father. 

The anger comes back and Ronan thinks of knocking Robert Parrish's teeth out. He grip the wheel tighter and clenches his jaw. Not wanting to start another argument, he stays quiet. 

Stopping in front of Adam's trailer, he sees the lights on. Adam sighs and looks at Ronan. “You won't tell Gansey, will you?” 

Ronan scoffs. “I won't lie to him. He's already worried.” Adam chews at his lip. “Fine I'll tell him when I see him. Just please, don't say anything.”

“Yeah, I won't.” Adam nods and looks ahead. “I need to go. Thanks for the notes.” He gives a tired smile. 

Ronan rolls his eyes but grins. “Anytime.” 

Then he unbuckles his seatbelt. “Wait.” Ronan stops. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he hands it to Adam. 

Before he can protest Ronan speaks. “Please. Just in case. Call Gansey. Hide it so he doesn't find it. Just please take it. For me.”

Without argument, Adam pockets the phone. It's quiet for a moment, Ronan staring at Adam, Adam staring back. 

Then Adam leans in, cupping Ronan's neck and kissing his cheek. Ronan stops breathing for a second, he just leans back, gaping at Adam. 

Adam chuckles softly. “Goodnight, Ronan. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe.” He gets out and opens the back seat, grabbing his bike. 

Ronan watches with wide eyes as Adam turns one last time, looking at Ronan, before going inside. 

**Taking a deep breath, he turns and heads back to Monmouth. He's ready for sleep. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo kind of angsty. Very sad and upsetting because fuck Robert Parrish. I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think about Adam and Ronans conversation. Hope it's not too rushed or anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos, commenting. I love hearing your thoughts. <3 <3


	6. Adam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with the Gangsey.

The days drag on slowly. It’s the same routine of work, school, homework, and maybe a couple hours of sleep. Adam sleeps everywhere he can, school being the exception. Whenever he is at Nino’s or at Monmouth he closes his eyes for a half hour or so. No one bugs Adam about it, they can see that he needs as much sleep as he can get. 

His bruises are healing slowly. Turning a more yellowish color. His eye still swollen and throbbing. Gansey gave him some trouble when he saw him at school, but Adam said the same thing to Gansey as he had to Ronan. 

Now it’s Saturday evening and surprisingly Adam doesn’t have a shift at Boyd’s tonight, so he heads over to Nino’s to see Blue. 

Adam felt bad for not spending time with Blue, his oldest friend, so he decided to surprise her at work to catch up. 

She’s behind the counter, wiping counter tops and picking up dirty plates and glasses. She spots Adam as walks up and grins big. Then her face grows dark as she looks at Adam’s bruised face. Sighing, he ignores the pang in his chest, and grins.

“Hey, Blue. You busy?” She goes around the counter and envelopes him in a hug. Adam has to duck a little because of the height difference.

“I’m never too busy for you, Adam. Let me tell my boss I’m going on my break.” Adam nods and heads toward their normal table in the corner. 

Blue sits across from Adam and looks intently at him. “You look bad, Adam.” 

Adam tries for playful. Snorting. “Thanks, Blue. You look great, too.” She gives him a serious glare. He raises his arms in defeat. “You know what I’m going to say, Blue. I’ve already had this talk twice this week, I don’t want to talk to you about it, too.”

Blue’s eyebrows go up in slight surprise. “So they know? Gansey and Ronan and Noah?” Adam nods and looks down to his hands. “They figured it out. It’s not like I can hide it.” 

Blue’s gaze flicked from Adam's swollen eye. “And what do they think about it?” 

Adam scoffs. “They were pissed. Ronan especially. They both want me to live with them. But you can imagine what I said.” Adam looked at her and hated how sad she looked. 

“Where are your Raven Boys, anyways?” Blue asks curiously. “They’re always here.” 

Adam chuckles, looking at his watch. “They should be here soon. Why, do you miss Gansey?”

Adam is surprised at the blush forming on Blue’s cheeks. She never blushes. “Why the hell would you say that?” She stutters out in an angry whisper. 

Adam laughs. “Oh please. I know you guys were together yesterday. Got a crush on a Raven Boy, Blue. How scandalous.” 

Blue growls at Adam’s teasing tone. “Shut your mouth, Adam Parrish.” 

Adam snorts and Blue hmphs, crossing her arms in a pout. “He’s not too bad, I guess.” She mutters.

Adam nods. “He’s a good guy, Blue. I can tell he really likes you.” Blue narrows her eyes, looking to see if Adam is really serious or not. 

In the end, she shrugs. “We’ll see how it goes. He’s still not off the hook for calling me a prostitute.” 

Ten minutes of chatting later, Blue has to get back to work. Adam orders a sweet tea and gets out his History book to start the next chapter that was assigned for homework. There was an essay on how World War I influenced the beginning of World War II due next Friday, and Adam wanted to get a head start on it when he got home. He has an ancient laptop he bought sophomore year to write papers on. 

Focusing on his homework, Adam didn’t notice the time going by. Soon enough, the door chimes open and Ganseys voice rings out. “Jane! You look lovely as always.” Adam turns his head as Gansey walks up to Blue with a brilliant smile. Adam snorts when he sees the nice red blush on her cheeks again.

Ronan comes in behind him, sneering as he glares at Gansey and Blue, heading towards Adam. 

Once he finds Adam’s eyes, Ronan grins his handsome grin. Adam can’t help but mirror it. He plops down next to him, jostling Adam.

“Hey.” He says, raising his eyebrows.

“Hi.” Adam says, smiling. He closes his book, giving Ronan is full attention. 

“You busy tomorrow?” Ronan asks.

“Only in the morning. I’m free after two.” He raises an eyebrow. “Why, what’s up?”

Ronan shrugs. “Gansey just wants to out. Go bowling and maybe watch a movie afterwards at Monmouth. He’s asking Blue right now, probably. You wanna come?” He casts a curious look at Adam. 

Adam shrugs, a frown forming. “I don’t think I can go bowling. I have to save, you know.” He gives Ronan sad shrug. He’s on a budget, and he can’t spend ten dollars on something like bowling. That’s one week worth of food for him. “I’ll come to watch a movie, though.” 

Ronan nods in understanding. Playing with his straw, he says thoughtfully. “I’ve never been bowling, I’d bet I suck at it.” 

Ronan snorts. “Gansey sucks so badly.” He starts chuckling. “One time he swung his arm so far back the dropped the ball and it rolled backwards.” Adam starts laughing, picturing the scene. 

“And how are your bowling skills, Lynch?” 

Ronan shrugs, nonchalantly. “I don’t want to brag, Parrish, but I’m basically considered a pro. Strike after strike. You’d be impressed.” 

Adam hums and rolls in his lips to keep from smiling. “Oh, is that where you’re going to take me for our date. Show off your skills to impress me.” Adam nudges him arm teasingly. 

Ronan lets out a choked laugh. “Maybe. I won’t spoil anything for you, Parrish. Patience is key.” 

Adam lets out a disheartened sigh. “I don’t know if I can wait any longer, Lynch. I haven’t told you this but I don’t let my dates kiss me until the third date.” Adam leans toward Ronan slowly so that their whole arms are touching. “And I really want to kiss you.” 

Being this close to Ronan's face, he can feel the hot breath of air on his face as Ronan breathes slowly. Ronan gazes to his mouth and Adam swallows, leaning back. 

Adam looks at Ronan, his expression surprised and in awe. Adam can’t help but feel a little proud when he gets Ronan breathless and blushing. 

“Jesus fuck, Adam. You can’t say things like that.” Ronan says quietly, eyes wide. Adam smiles softly, feeling himself flushing. Adam’s not used to being looked at in that way. Like he’s something special. 

The moment is interrupted by Gansey, who tosses his messenger bag on the booth carefully and sits down. Smiling wide, showing off his white teeth, he greets Adam happily. 

“Has Ronan told you about our plans on Saturday? We would love it if you’d come.” Gansey gives him his bright, hopeful gaze. 

“I can come by for the movie.” Adam says.

“What about bowling? Not a fan?” Gansey asks, slightly pursing his lips. Adam shakes his head.

“I just can’t be splurging right now.” Gansey knows this. 

“Well, I can definitely pay-” Gansey starts but Adam huffs, feeling a little annoyed.

“Gansey, no.” 

Gansey opens his mouth to argue further, but Ronan stops him. “Dick, just leave it.” 

Adam wants to snap at the pitying look Gansey is giving him, but instead clenches his jaw. Luckily, the subject is dropped. Adam gives Ronan a thankful nudge with his foot which Ronan gives a short nod in reply. 

Trying to lighten the mood Gansey asks about different movies to watch. “I was thinking something funny because Ronan and Noah always decide on something with a lot of action, and to be honest, I'm a little sick of the  _ Fast and Furious _ franchise.”

Ronan shrugs carelessly. “Better than your stupid documentaries.” 

Gansey rolls his eyes. “Their  _ educational,  _ Lynch. Maybe if you actually paid attention and not complain the whole time you'd enjoy them.”

Adam chuckles. “He's got a point, you know.”

“You're siding with him now?” Ronan asks in disbelief. Gansey beams. 

“Mhm, they are pretty interesting.” Adam gives Ronan a teasing grin. 

Ronan curls his lip shaking his head. “Why do I even like you?” 

Adam stares, shocked before letting out a delighted laugh. Gansey snort as Ronan ducks his head. “So what’s going on with you two?” 

Ronan puts his face in his hands and groans and Adam casts an amused smirk his way. “Nothing, we just flirt and basically that’s it.” Adam shrugs shortly. Gansey furrows his brows. “I don’t quite understand why you’re not a couple yet?” Gansey shakes his head, curious.

“It’s none of your damn business.” Ronan grunts.

Gansey leans back in his seat and crosses his arms and with a raised brow and says, “I’d sure think it’s my business when my two good friends like each other, hm? And when you come asking for advice.” 

_ Wait? Advice?  _ Adam snorts, putting a hand up to his mouth to hide it. “Wait, Lynch asked for relationship advice?” 

Adam looks at Ronan, astonished. Ronan curls his lips and glares at Gansey. “Stop talking now.” Gansey looks at Ronan apologetically, but Adam couldn’t stop grinning. “That’s so precious.” Adam teases. Ronan groans again and lays his head on the table. Gansey snorts and Adam beams, feeling all warm inside. 

“What’s so precious?” Blue asks, stopping in front of their table with a curious smile. 

“Jane!” Gansey exclaims. “We were just discussing Ronan’s infatuation.” Ronan sits up glaring from Blue to Gansey. “I said shut up about it, Gansey.” 

Blue ignores him. “Ronan likes someone? Ha, who?” Gansey raises an eyebrow at Adam, who sighs and looks hesitantly to Ronan, who is stiff and closed off. He probably shouldn't have teased him so much. “Me, but like Ronan said, it’s between me and him.” 

Blue gapes. “You like the snake and didn’t tell me?!” 

“You and maggot need to learn to mind your own businesses. Fuck.” Ronan mutters irritably.

“You two have such wonderful names for each other.” Gansey comments. 

Blue snorts and looks down at Ronan pointedly. “So. You’re dating my best friend.” Adam groans internally because he knows that she’s about to give him her if-you-break-his-heart-i’ll-kill-you speech. 

Ronan sighs and says, “No. I’m not.”

Adam elbows his arm. “Not yet.” Ronan huffs and gives Adam a small smile.

Blue hums and cocks her head, studying Ronan. “I guess you’re handsome enough. But personality wise, ick.” She shivers. 

Gansey and Ronan open their mouths, Gansey shocked and Ronan in offense. Adam groans. “Blue, please.” Adam begs. 

Blue laughs, waving her hand. “What? He’s an asshole and he knows it.” Ronan shrugs carelessly. “Can’t argue with that.” 

Ronan stands up. “I gotta piss.”

Gansey sighs. “Lovely, thanks for letting us know.” 

He steps up and stands beside Blue. “Get us our pizza, Maggot, or I’m complaining to your boss for bad customer service.” And starts to walk to the restrooms. 

“Lovely chatting with you, Snake!” Blue calls out and leaves, getting back to work. 

Adam sips at his tea, studying Gansey, who is as handsome and regal looking as always, with perfect posture and a thoughtful look in his eye. 

Feeling Adam’s gaze, Ganseys looks at Adam with an almost hesitant look. “I want to talk to you about Ronan.” 

Adam sighs. “Am I gonna get if-you-hurt-Ronan talk?” 

Gansey nods seriously. “Something like that.” 

Adam looks at Gansey and braces himself and nods. “I’m listening.” 

Gansey glances to where the restrooms are and back to Adam. “I just want you to know that Ronan is not as… tough as he seems to be. He shuts himself out and becomes cold and angry as a defense mechanism of sorts.” Gansey sighs and bites his lip before continuing. “He’s been like that since his father died. Then his mother. It was everything at once. It was devastating to see Ronan go through that.” Gansey shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

There’s a sharp pang in his chest. “I couldn’t imagine.” Adam says quietly. Ronan briefly told  Adam about his father’s murder and was horrified when Ronan told him that he was the one who found his body. Then he had to deal with his mom being hospitalized soon after.

“He’s barely told me about it, but he told me about the Barns and happy things were. And I could tell he’s still hurting.” Gansey nods. “He’s had a hard time, but he’s starting to getting better. He’s so much better.” 

Gansey clears his throat and looks to the counter where Ronan and Blue were chatting. “He’s my best friend. My brother. I don’t want anyone hurting him. I’m telling you all of this because it’s hard for him to open up to people. You’ve only just met, and he’s told you so much about his life.” Gansey looks at Adam meaningfully. “That’s something special, Adam. Don’t ruin it.”

Adam swallows, looking down. “I understand.” And he does, he really does. Ronan is something good and Adam doesn't want to fuck this up. “I really want us to work out.” Adam looks to Gansey. Gansey nods and smiles. “I know.” 

Adam smiles gratefully and digs the dirt off from his fingernails. It’s silent until Ronan comes back a few minutes later. 

He bangs his hands on the table before sitting down. “So, the maggot wants to watch  _ Fast and Furious _ tomorrow _. _ ” He smirks at Gansey. 

Adam chuckles at Gansey’s disappointed face. “Fine. But I’m choosing next time. I mean it, Ronan.” 

“Whatever you say.” Ronan says smugly. 

Soon enough the pizza arrives and the boys fall easily into comfortable conversation, talking about everything from school to talking about their most weirdest dreams.

“I had a dream that I was lost in a forest where the trees spoke latin.” Gansey said.

“I had a dream where I was flying on a dragon. It had turquoise scales and talked like Yoda. I think that was the night I smoked weed with Noah.” Ronan said.

“I had a dream where I had the power to turn any object to any food that I wanted.” Adam said.

“That’s a fucking awesome super power.” Ronan said. 

An hour and a half later, the boys pack their stuff up and get ready to leave. Saying their goodbyes to Blue, Ronan and Adam head out to where the Pig is parked. 

“What time are you guys planning on watching the movie?” Adam asked as the settled on the side door of the car.

Ronan shrugs. “Probably around six or so. You want me to pick you up?” 

“Nah, that's alright. I might head over to the library to study a bit after my shift.” Adam says, looking at Gansey as he approaches. He looks over to Ronan who’s looking down at his feet. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Ronan looks up and nods. 

Gansey comes up asking Adam if he was coming to Monmouth with them. Adam declines and Gansey nods understandably. They fist bump and Gansey gets in the driver’s seat and starts the car. Adam gives one final smile to Ronan. “Bye, Ronan.”  

“You’ll be okay over there? At the trailer?” Ronan asks with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. 

Adam sighs and rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, he won’t be home late since it’s Saturday. It’ll be okay.” Ronan isn’t convinced but nods anyways. “Remember you can call Gansey at anytime.”

Adam rolls his eyes but smiles. “I know, Lynch. Thank you.” 

Ronan huffs but grabs Adam's hand, cupping them in his own. Adam’s heart constricts and skips and does all this weird shit and Adam just- can’t breathe.

“You don't have to thank me, Adam.” Ronan says sincerely, his eyes bright and wide and full of  _ something. _

Adam smile softly and Ronan squeezes his hand before letting it go. “Tomorrow.” Ronan says.

Adam nods and watches as Ronan turns and gets in the car. He hears it as it drives onto the streets because that car is so damn old and Adam can’t believe it’s still going.

He walks to unlock his bike, silently hoping that his father isn’t home early.

-

The shop is busy in the morning. Adam is rushed to finish oil changes and rotating tires for the customers that are ready to pick their cars up in the afternoon. 

It’s only Adam and the other mechanic, Ricky, who is nice enough but he always talks about his girlfriend who he can’t stand and he talks about every single fight that they have. 

Right now, he’s fixing the A/C on a Toyota and he’s talking about the fight they had this morning about how he always leaves the stove on. 

Adam wasn’t really listening, just nodding and  _ hmming _ when needed. 

Boyd came in when Adam was clocking out to cover his shift. “Your friend is outside.” Boyd grunts when he sees Adam. He continues when he sees Adam’s confused face. “The one with the fancy ass car.” 

“Oh, uh. Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adam waves as he walks out.

“See ya, kid.” 

He frowns when as he walks up to Ronan’s car. Ronan rolled the window down and smiled sharply at him. “Hey, freckles.”

Adam scrunches his nose. “Freckles? Is that your pet name for me?” 

Ronan shrugs and teases. “It fits you. I like it.”

Adam hums, grinning. “Alright, darlin’.” He says, making the word drawl. “What are you doing here? Not going bowling anymore?” 

Ronan shakes his head. “No, we still are. I’m just coming to get you so we can go.” 

Adam raises a brow. “I told you I-” 

“Relax! Come on, trust me. No one’s paying for anything. Just get in.”

Adam glowers at Ronan for a moment before turning on his heel to get his bike. Ronan waggles his brows as Adam gets in the passenger seat, speeding away from Boyd’s parking lot.

Adam is quiet as Ronan drives, too curious as to what Ronan is planning. Surprisingly, Ronan just pulls into Monmouth where Gansey, Blue, and Noah are outside by the Pig.

They all grin as the two walk towards them, Noah pulling Adam into a half hug. Adam grins crookedly asking, “Seriously, guys? What’s goin’ on?”

“We’re bowling!” Noah exclaims. 

“Yeah. We didn’t want you to miss out on all the fun.” Blue said, grinning.

Adam’s still confused. “Okay?”

“And we understand that you don’t want to spend money unnecessarily, so we’re bowling here. In the parking lot.” Gansey explains with a soft smile. “It was Ronan’s idea. He thought of it last night.”

Adam looks at the large parking lot and lo and behold there are ten bowling pins lined up on the uneven cement. He looks to his friends who are grinning happily at him, and to Ronan, who is pointedly looking anywhere but Adam. 

“You guys didn’t have to do this.” Adam says, suddenly feeling choked up. 

Gansey pats him on the shoulder. “Of course it’s no trouble at all. We would have missed you.” Adam smiles gratefully and looks down, picking at his nails.

He has the greatest friends in the world.

Blue claps loudly. “Okay! Let’s get this show on the road. I’m ready to kick all your asses.” 

Ronan cackles, “You think so, Maggot?” 

Blue steps up, challengingly. “I know so.” 

“Alright, alright. No starting fights.” Gansey says. “I think Adam should go first since it’s his first time.” 

They all agree and Gansey gets out a pad of paper to keep score on. 

Noah hands him a bright green bowling ball. “How the hell did you even find bowling pins and a bowling ball?” Adam asks.

Noah snorts. “Well, we’ve had this downstairs since forever and I have a friend who works at a bowling place and he got the pins for me.” Adam huffs as he steps over to line himself up by the pins. 

He’s never thought bowling to be difficult, but with the uneven ground, he’s not sure how smooth the ball would roll. 

He takes a deep breath and bends his knees, eyeing at the pins and slowly pulls his arm back and moves a step forward, rolling the ball as hard as he can. The ball wobbles slightly as it rolls into rocks but he manages to knock down five out of ten pins.

“Not bad, not bad! Go again.” Gansey says, jotting down his score. Blue and Noah clap politely. 

Adam tries again, trying to aim for the ball to roll straight into the rest of the pins. The ball rolls a little off to the right and he only knocks down two more.

“I’m next!” Noah exclaims, excitedly picking up the ball and lining himself up. Surprisingly, Noah manages to hit eight pins out of ten and Blue hoots out, high fiving him loudly. 

Noah gets a Spare and walks smugly back to the car, waggling his eyebrows at Ronan who sneers and walks up to pick the ball up. 

“Impress me, Lynch!” Adam teases. Ronan flicks Noah off when he cooes.

He takes a deep breath and whips the ball violently. He groans when he only hits nine. But Adam’s happy for him, clapping loudly. 

“Aw, supportive boyfriends.” Noah murmurs to Blue. Adam rolls his eyes at Noah and then turns his attention back to Ronan as he bowls takes his second turn. 

It’s a spare and Ronan turns to Noah with a smirk. “Whatever, it’s my turn, now.” Blue says, strutting to line herself up by the pins. 

“Watch and learn, Lynch.” Blue says smugly.

“Good luck, Blue!” Noah calls out.

It’s all very dramatic, Adam thinks. It’s like an action film scene, where everything is in slow-mo, when Blue steps up to bowl, taking her time to aim. She pulls her arm back slowly and steps forward. 

Adam finds himself holding his breathe as the ball rolls and rolls and.

All the pins go flying. 

Blue jumps up, fist pumping up in the air and everyone (except Ronan) yells and claps. 

“Stttrike! Lynch, you saw that, didn't cha? Boom! Bring.it.on!” Blue gloats, high fiving Noah, Gansey, and Adam. 

Ronan crosses his arms and looks up, pouting. “The game’s just started, Sargent. Don’t get too cocky, yet.” 

Blue shrugs smugly and leans on the Pig next to Noah and Gansey. “My turn.” Gansey sighs, handing the score sheet to Blue.

He walks slowly up to the pins, not even taking his time to aim and bend his knees. Uncaring, he just whips his arm and the ball roll to the left and only hits one of the pins. 

It’s silent as Gansey turns to the group, looking completely defeated. Adam couldn’t help but snort at Gansey’s expression, which makes him look even sadder.

“I told you he sucked.” Ronan laughed out.

Blue stepped up to rub his shoulder. “Don’t listen to them. Just take your time.” Gansey smiles, appreciatively. This time, he walks up more confidently and breathes, bending his knees, and aiming. The bowl rolls, this time completely to the right, missing all the pins. 

This time, everyone bursts out into fits of laughter, Adam doubling over, clutching his stomach as his snorts loudly. “Okay, okay. Everyone’s had their fun. Ha.Ha.” 

Gansey walks sluggishly and grabs the score pad and purses his lips as he leans against the Pig. 

Ronan and Blue are in the lead, Ronan and Blue both getting more spares and some strikes as the game led on. Adam was doing fine, almost getting a strike. He felt pretty proud of himself on his first game of bowling. Noah was going pretty strong, getting one strike. But Gansey didn’t get any better. His mood getting fowler as everyone snickered when he missed.

When the game finished, they all leaned against the Pig as Gansey finalized the scores. 

“In last place: me, with 57 points- Shut up, Ronan. In fourth place: Adam, with 98 points. In third place: Noah with 128 points. In second place.” Gansey pauses and looks dramatically between Ronan and Blue. “Blue, with 199 points. And in first: Ronan with 215 points.”  

Ronan howls and dances around Blue. “Thought you were being all smug, huh, Maggot?” Ronan cackles and starts humming  _ We Are the Champions _ in Blue’s face as she purses her lips and glares up at Ronan. 

“You win this time, Lynch. But I’m coming for you next time.” Blue says darkly. 

Noah and Gansey help carry the pins and the ball inside. They order chinese food for dinner and they begin to get the movie together, setting blankets and pillows on the couch. 

Adam catches Ronan’s eye as he emerges from his room with Chainsaw. He walks over to Adam and smiles smugly. “Did I impress you with my skills?” 

Adam grins and begins to pet Chainsaws head softly. “Yeah, Lynch. I was rooting for you.” 

His smug smile turns soft. “Did you have fun?” 

Adam nods. “Thanks. For doing this. It was really sweet.” He says quietly, flushing. 

Ronan shrugs, clearing his throat. “I wanted you here.” 

They stand there for a moment, Adam looking at Chainsaw as he strokes her and Ronan looking at Adam. Noah claps his hands as he walks past to the couch. “Let’s get this show on the road, people. It’s  _ Fast and Furious  _ time!” 

They’re a half an hour into the movie when the delivery guy comes with their food. Adam mentally remembers to give Gansey some cash to pay before he leaves. The movie isn’t bad, it’s kind of lame and cheesy, but Adam hardly has the opportunity to watch any movies, so he’s not complaining. 

It’s very amusing when he hears Ronan’s soft cackle when a car explodes or when he leans up at a car chase. 

It’s around eight thirty when he tells the group that he should head back. Blue agrees, saying she has some homework she has to finish. Gansey heads out to the Pig with Blue and Noah says goodbye, heading into his room.

Ronan grabs his keys, waiting for Adam to get his stuff. He sneaks a ten dollar bill onto the counter for his food because he knows none of them will accept it. 

“Is that your favorite movie?” Adam asks as they settle in the car.

Ronan hums thoughtfully. “I guess. I don’t watch movies very often, but I’ve watched it like five times now.”

Adam snorts. “I could tell.” 

“Any movie with exploding cars, sign me up.” As he drives, he talks about racing, and how it helped when his life was a mess. “It wasn’t the safest thing to do when everything was fucked up but it made me feel alive. That I was in control of  _ something _ .” 

Adam nods, understanding. “I get that. I feel like I need to be in control of everything that happens in my life. I need to work three jobs so  _ I  _ can pay for food, clothes, anything I need.  _ I  _ need to get away from my father on my own because if someone helps, I’d just feel like I owe people, or that someone would own  _ me _ if I let anyone help.”  

Ronan sighs. “I know that’s how you feel, Adam. I would never want to make you feel like you’d  _ owe _ me when I do something nice for you, but I hate not doing things for you, I want to do nice things for you. I want you to get out of that shit trailer not because I want you to do something for  _ me  _ in return, but because I hate seeing you tired and beat up. I hate seeing you hurt.” 

Adam swallows and looks out the window, shutting his eyes as he leans his forehead against the glass. “And if you need help, I don’t want you to hesitate in asking me. Or Gansey. Or anyone. Because people care about you, Adam. You don’t have to be in control  _ all  _ of the time. People need people.” 

It’s quiet and Adam can hear Ronan breathing. “Okay?” he asks, looking from Adam to the road.

Adam nods silently and whispers. “Yeah.” 

When they arrive at the trailer, Adam breathes a sigh of relief. His father isn’t home. He rolls his head to look at Ronan, who is gazing back. “Thanks for the ride.” He says quietly.

Ronan nods. “It’s nothing, Parrish.” 

Adam quirks an eyebrow. “What? No Freckles? I liked that pet name.” 

Ronan snorts and shoves at Adam’s shoulder. Adam chuckles and unbuckles his belt to get out. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adam says, opening the car door. 

Ronan grunts as he waits for Adam to get his bike from the back seat. “Bye, darlin’.” Adam says, grinning as he looks through the passenger window at Ronan.

Ronan flicks him off as he rolls his eyes. 

Before Adam could walk away, Ronan calls out. “What are you doing next Saturday?” 

Adam turns and thinks. “I think I have the same shift as today. Until two. Why?” 

It’s quiet for a second, Ronan opening and closing his mouth before clearing his throat. “I’m taking you out. On a date.” 

Adam’s eyes widen, his hand clenching on his handle bars. “Oh?” Adam asks, feeling his face break out into a wide smile.

Ronan nods. “Can’t wait.” Adam says, turning and walking his bike toward the trailer. 

Ronan waits until Adam is inside before pulling out and driving away. 

He can’t keep the smile off his face as his heads to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

He’s going on a date with Ronan Lynch! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! D: But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. 
> 
> Next chapter is their first date! <3


	7. Ronan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a war. Oh, and Ronan and Adams first date!!

 

Ronan wasn’t nervous for his date with Adam. He wasn’t. Fuck.

 

In his defense, he’s never asked anyone out before, he’s never been on a date before. And Adam was special, so Ronan didn’t want to fuck anything up. 

 

It was Thursday evening and Ronan was laying on his bed, biting at his leather bands, thinking of different scenarios of which he can fuck this up.  _ Jesus, it’s only Adam. _ Ronan groans and rubs his eyes. 

 

“Knock, knock! We’re coming in!” Noah’s voice calls out. The door swings open and Noah hops into his room and jumps on the bed. Gansey strides in behind him and sits on the edge of the bed next to Ronan’s feet. 

 

“I didn’t say you could come in.” Ronan muttered.

 

Noah huffs and smacks his forehead. “Don’t be rude.” 

 

“Don’t fucking hit me.” Ronan says, pushing Noah so that he tumbles off the bed with a loud  _ thump. _ Ronan smirks.

 

Gansey quickly gets up and walks over to Noah, who is still on the floor making dramatic noises, and offers him a hand. “Ronan.” Gansey sighs with tired exasperation. “Can you two act civil for five minutes.” 

 

Once Noah’s up, he points an accusing finger at Ronan and opens his mouth to speak, but Gansey puts a hand over his mouth. “The next words I want to hear from you two are ‘I’m sorry’. Now make up, kids.” 

 

_ Is he fucking kidding?  _ Ronan huffs and raises his hands in the air. “Get the fuck out.” 

 

Noah tilts his nose up in the air and sniffs. “Fine. Since I am the oldest and the  _ mature _ one here.” Ronan snorts at that. Noah ignores him and continues on. “ _ I _ will apologize.” 

 

Ronan looks up to Noah with an irritated, bored look on his face and waits. Since it’s Noah, of course he has to make it dramatic. 

 

He gets down on his knees and takes Ronan's hand in his. Ronan sneers because is he actually petting his hand? He fucking is. 

 

Looking into Ronan’s eyes Noah says, “I am deeply, deeply, sorry that I made you upset in any way, Mr. Grumpypants.” He can hear Gansey’s annoyed sigh. “Would you find it in your black heart to forgive me?” 

 

Ronan snatches his hand away and groans. “You’re fucking ridiculous, Czerny. Jesus Christ.”

 

Gansey goes to sit on the edge of the bed again. “That doesn’t sound like an apology, Ronan.”

Noah is looking expectantly at Ronan with a hopeful gaze. He looks like a goddamn puppy. 

 

Ronan’s eyes widen as he rolls his eyes. “Fine! So fucking sorry, Noah. I accept your apology.” 

 

Seemingly satisfied, Noah grins and plops back down next to Ronan. “Good! Now that  _ that’s _ over, we’re very interested in your date with a certain cute freckled boy.” Noah wriggles his eyebrows and winks. Gansey gets excited and bounces on the bed nodding.

 

“No.” Ronan says shortly, picking at his fingernails. 

 

Truthfully, Ronan really wants to talk about it. It’s all he’s been thinking about and it’s driving him crazy. Noah hums and crosses his arms. “Where are you taking him?” 

 

“The arcade.” Ronan mumbles. Before he sees the looks on Noah and Ganseys’ faces he continues. “I know it’s a stupid ass idea but I thought he never gets to be a normal teenager and do  _ normal _ teenage things. I think we’d have a grand old fucking time, alright?” 

 

Gansey puts a hand on Ronan’s ankle. “Lynch, it’s a great idea! The arcade is super fun. I think Adam would be okay with anything.” 

 

Ronan grumbles and Noah cooes. “So fucking cute. We need pictures! What are you going to wear? Not one of your black tanks, right? God, no.” Noah goes to his closet where, surprise surprise, 95% of what’s hanging up are blank tank tops. Noah groans. “You’re hopeless.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Noah pulls out an outfit that somewhat pleases him. A tight fitted black shirt and dark washed skinny jeans. “There. Good enough. You’ll look so hot Adam won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”   

 

Ronan rolls his eyes but smirks. “Thanks, what would I do without you?” 

 

Noah shudders at the thought. “No idea, honestly.” 

 

Gansey snorts and gets up to stretch. “You’re going to have a great time, Ronan. Don’t be so nervous. You already know Adam likes you.” Gansey gives a teasing smile.

 

Turning to walk out, Gansey says, “I’m making dinner if any of you would like to assist me.” 

 

Ronan sits up, “ _ You’re _ going to  _ cook? _ ” 

 

Gansey spins around, offended. “I’m not  _ useless, _ Lynch.” 

 

Ronan gets out of bed, “Okay, dad. Make your kids a meal.” Gansey groans and walks to the kitchen, with Noah and Ronan cackling behind him. 

 

-

 

Surprisingly, dinner was pleasant. Gansey cooked salmon in their oven while Noah helped chop vegetables and Ronan supplied them with music. It was a nice change from pizza and chinese take-out every night. 

 

When they finished, Noah and Ronan cleaned up the kitchen since Gansey did most of the cooking. Noah gives Gansey a grateful hug, saying, “Thanks, dad.” Gansey rolls his eyes but he couldn't help the proud smile from showing. 

 

Gansey and Ronan spend the rest of their night on the couch, Gansey resting his legs on Ronan’s, reading a hefty book that looked centuries old. Ronan was watching an old episode of  _ Chopped _ as he ate a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. 

 

“What would you say to me getting a pygmy goat?” Ronan asks out of the blue. 

 

“I would say no.” Gansey says without taking his eyes off the book. 

 

“How about a hedgehog?” Gansey shakes his head.

 

“Sugar glider?” Gansey gives no response. 

 

Ronan shovels another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “Don’t ignore me, Dick. Another kid won’t hurt.”

 

Gansey huffs and pulls his glasses up his nose. “Chainsaw is bad enough. End of discussion.” 

 

Ronan relents, looking back to the tv. 

 

Not five minutes later, Ronan hears buzzing noises. Gansey puts his book town to fish out his phone from his back pocket. He furrows his eyebrows. “Why does Adam have your phone?” 

 

Ronan’s breath stutters and he grabs Ganseys phone and heads to his room. “Are you really stealing my phone, Lynch?” 

 

Ronan calls out, “Adam’s texting me!” And slams his door.

 

He lets Chainsaw out before snuggling up in his blankets, giddy with excitement as he reads Adam’s message.

 

**From: Ronan 11:05 pm**

 

_ Hey gansey, is ronan there? _

 

**To: Ronan 11:07 pm**

 

_ Hey Freckles, everything alright? _

 

**From: Ronan 11:07 pm**

 

_ Yeah, darlin. Everything’s fine, just wanted to talk _

 

**To: Ronan 11:07 pm**

 

_ miss me? _

 

**From: Ronan 11:08 pm**

 

_ Duh. plus i wanna know what we’re doing Sat??? _

 

**To: Ronan 11:08 pm**

 

_ im not saying anything, parrish.  _

 

**From: Ronan 11:10 pm**

 

_ Have i ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes? _

 

**To: Ronan 11:11 pm**

 

_ Kissing up to me won’t work, freckles. _

 

**From: Ronan 11:17 pm**

 

_ Damnit. _

 

**To: Ronan 11:17 pm**

 

_ Ha, loser. _

 

**From: Ronan 11:19 pm**

 

_ I think that’s my favorite pet name. Loser. Utterly romantic.  _

 

**To: Ronan 11:20 pm**

 

_ I’m glad, it suits you. _

 

**From: Ronan 11:21 pm**

 

_ Asshole _

 

**To: Ronan 11:21 pm**

 

_ :’D _

 

**From: Ronan 11:23 pm**

 

_ <3 I have to go now, just wanted to say hi and that i’m thinking about you _

 

**To: Ronan 11:24 pm**

 

_ Thinking of you, too, freckles. Now go and be a nerd and study til 3 am. _

 

**From: Ronan 11:26 pm**

 

_ :D i will. Can’t wait for saturday!  _

 

**To: Ronan 11:26 pm**

 

_ Bye, loser _

 

Ronan tosses the phone to the side and is half tempted to hide his face in his hands, but there was no one but Chainsaw to see him grinning like a fool. 

 

-

 

Ronan just got back from taking Adam to work. Noah was lounging on the couch on his phone, not even noticing when Ronan walked in he was so entranced on the screen.

 

He made a beeline for his room quickly changing into sweatpants and a tee, and went back out with Chainsaw perched on his shoulder. 

 

Chainsaw squawked angrily when seeing Noah, who jumps at the sound. “Jesus, Lynch. You know that bird is out to get me.” 

 

Ronan rolls his eyes, ignoring Noah. “How did you not hear me come in? What’s got you so distracted?” 

 

Noah grins secretively and tucks his head down almost shyly. “You really wanna know?” 

 

Ronan strokes Chainsaws feathers. “I don’t give a shit. You’re gonna tell me anyways.” 

 

Noah huffs. “Have I told you that you’re such a good friend?”

 

Ronan shakes his head and sighs forlornly. “Not nearly enough.”

 

“Well!” Noah starts out, getting excited in his happy-puppy way. “I'm making my profile for this dating site…” 

 

“You're doing what?” Ronan snickers and shakes his head in disbelief.  _ A dating site?  _ “Why the hell would you do that?” 

 

“I want to find love, Ronan! And there have been studies that dating sites have worked for so many couples. So, I’ve decided to try it.” Ronan rolls his eyes. “Can’t you just go to some bar like a normal person?” Noah squawks so loud and sounds scarily similar to Chainsaw. “I’m a classy person, Ronan. I am not just going to pick up some random dude or chick at a sleazy bar.” He wrinkles his face in disgust.

 

Ronan laughs and raises a brow. “So you’re gonna chat with someone who could be totally lying about who they are? What if you’re matched with someone who’s actually a seventy-five year old man wanting to get into innocent boys pants?” 

 

“That hardly ever happens, Ronan.” Noah mutters with a roll of his eyes. “This site is really safe. Here, look at my profile so far. Is my picture good?” Noah shuffles closer, carefully so Chainsaw isn’t upset on Ronan’s lap, and shows him the phone. 

 

He hums as he looks over the profile picture, nodding his approval. It’s of Noah wearing his favorite navy blue beanie, and he’s smiling so wide his eyes are almost closed. Ronan can’t deny that Noah looks good. “It’s acceptable.” Ronan supplies, quirking his lips. Satisfied, Noah goes back to his phone. “Now, I gotta finish up the ‘About Me’ portion. Like what my hobbies are and stuff.” Ronan grunts in acknowledgement. 

 

Seeing a crumpled piece of paper on the couch, he grabs it, tossing towards Noah’s direction. Squawking, Chainsaw flies to chase it, which startles Noah, who lets out a very manly squeak and he covers his face. “Lynch! Stop sicking your evil bird at me!” 

 

Cackling, Ronan puts out his right arm so Chainsaw can perch atop it, dropping the paper on his lap. “Good girl.” He cooes. 

 

“I’m feeling very unappreciated in my own home.” Noah whines, typing on his phone. Rolling his eyes at his pouty friend, he nudges Noah. “You know I love you, right?” Ronan huffs begrudgingly. 

 

Noah sits up, patting Ronan’s knee and grinning. “I love you, too, my grumpy bald friend.” 

 

“Bald? What the fuck?” Ronan rubs his head self consciously, frowning. “Kidding, kidding. Don’t worry, it’s a good look.” Noah shakes his head fondly and grunts, getting off the couch and stretching. “I’m bored. Let’s do something.” He tosses his phone on the couch. “I’ll finish my profile later.”

 

Ronan hums, tossing the paper for Chainsaw to play with. “What do you wanna do?” 

 

“Gansey’s not gonna be back for a while…” Noah says with a mischievous tone. Ronan looks up to see his wicked grin and narrows his eyes. “Okay?” He asks.

 

“Wanna put glitter in his shampoo again?” Ronan’s grin matches with Noahs when he says.   
  


“Get the glitter.” 

 

-

 

Today is the day. Today is the day that he, Ronan Lynch, is taking out the one and only Adam Parrish on a date. 

 

Shit, he feels like throwing up. 

 

All night his stomach has been churning in anticipation. What if their first date is a flop? What if Adam realizes that Ronan isn’t good enough to date him? So many things could go wrong, and Ronan’s brain wouldn’t shut up, making him even more sick with nerves. 

 

“I can hear your teeth grinding from here, Lynch.” Gansey says, flopping down on the couch next to him, startling Ronan. “Why are you so nervous?”  

 

Ronan unclenches his jaw and crosses his arms tight. “I’m fine.” 

 

Gansey huffs a laugh and pats Ronan’s knee. “It’s absolutely normal to be nervous on a first date, especially if you’re so serious about Adam.” 

 

Ronan huffs and smacks at Gansey’s hand halfheartedly. “I am serious.” 

 

Gansey smiles fondly. “I know. I’m so happy for you, Ronan, really. You’re so cute together. Just wait, I’ll be telling the story of how nervous you were for your first date at your wedding.” 

 

“What the hell, Dick?” Ronan squawks, and dammit, he’s turning red. Gansey chuckles, punching his shoulder lightly. “Kidding, kidding.” 

 

Ronan clears his throat, sinking into the couch, and changes the subject. “How are things with the maggot?” Ronan won’t admit it, but Blue is growing on him, she’s sarcastic and doesn’t take his shit. He respects her. And Gansey does seem really fond of her. Plus she’s Adam’s best friend, so it would suck if they hated each other.

 

Gansey shrugs. “Things are well, we’ve just been hanging out and getting to know each other.” He pauses to sigh. “Sometimes it’s hard to read her. Like she gets mad at me a lot. I guess I don’t think before I speak sometimes.” Ronan smirks. “Still calling her a prostitute?” He teases.

 

Gansey blanches. “Not at all! Can we please let that go?” 

 

Ronan shakes his head. “Never. Just think, I’ll be telling the story at your wedding.” Ronan smirks as Gansey pouts. “Not funny.” Gansey mumbles. Ronan snorts, pulling at his hoodie strings. 

 

“What time are you leaving?” Gansey asks, checking his watch.

 

“Like in an hour.” 

 

“Hmm, alright. Just don’t get sick over this dating business. I’m going to take a quick shower. Blue’s coming over later.” He grunts as he stands up. “Go see what Noah’s doing would you? He’s been in his room all day.” Ronan snorts, thinking of the pink glitter they put in his fancy apple-smelling shampoo. 

 

Once Gansey shuts the door, Ronan jumps up and heads to Noah's room. Knocking and not waiting for his response, he whips open the door, and can’t help but gag. “Noah! How much have you been fucking smoking?” Ronan nearly yells. The room is fogged up with smoke, the window not even open. Ronan slams the door and shuffles into the room to pull every window up to let the smoke out. “Gansey is so gonna bitch about this. And he’s showering now, so he’ll be even  _ more _ pissed about the glitter. You better brace yourself.” 

 

Noah does nothing but laugh and wave a careless hand. “Puh-lease. Gansey won’t yell at me, I’m innocent.” Noah says with his best puppy-dog eyes. Then he lays down on his bed as he takes a deep drag on his joint. “Care to join me?” He says, holding out his hand towards Ronan, who goes over to sit on the edge of his bed. 

 

“No, I don’t want to be high off my ass when I get to go pick up Adam. I’ll pass thanks.” 

Noah lets out a big sigh. “Adam, oh Adam. I can’t believe that  _ you _ of all people land a hottie like him.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a fucking catch.” Ronan tries to joke. But Noah’s is right. Someone as brilliant as Adam liking Ronan. It just didn’t add up. Adam deserves the world, not this, not-

 

“Oi!” Noah says, kicking at Ronan’s thigh. “I know what you’re thinking and I didn’t mean it, man. Everyone with eyes can see that stupid fond look you give each other. Stop focusing on what could go wrong, because it’s not gonna help any, it’ll ruin your relationship if you’re worried you’ll fuck up or if you think Adam deserves better. Adam  _ like  _ likes you, so try and think how  _ good  _ things’ll be if you stop worrying and focus on  _ now. _ Just focus on your date today. Make today good.” 

 

Ronan nods, thinking over Noah’s advice. Sure it sounds easy when he says it, but he can’t help feeling insecure. Sighing, Ronan shrugs. “I’ll try shutting my brain up.” 

 

“Good!” Noah chirps. “That’s the spirit. To positivity!” He raises his joint before bringing it to his mouth again. 

 

“You know, you give pretty good advice when you’re high.” Ronan says, shifting so he can lay on Noah's bed. 

 

“Excuse you, I always give good advice. I’m the relationship guru.” Noah grins.

 

“I’m never calling you that.” Ronan says shortly.

 

Noah grunts while he puffs out smoke rings. Ronan watches as the smoke fades into the air. 

 

“You know, Adam texts me sometimes.” Noah says with a smirk. Ronan sits up and looks at his roommate in disbelief. “Bullshit.”

 

Noah shakes his head. “No bullshit.” 

 

“Why fuck is  _ he _ texting  _ you?”  _ Ronan huffs.

 

Laying back down, Noah nudges him playfully. “Aw, jealous, Lynch?” Noah cackles and leans over to stub out his cigarette.

 

“No.”  _ Yes. _ “But what about?” He asks in a bored tone, keeping his face expressionless.

 

“You, of course. And about himself. He’s a fucking genius. I can’t believe he wants to go to Harvard. You lucked out, mister.” 

 

“I know.” Ronan groans. “He’s perfect. Whatever. What did he say about me?” 

 

Noah shakes his head and makes a motion to zip his lips. “Nope. Adam spoke to me in private, our business is our business.”

 

“Seriously? You can’t just tell me that Adam talks to you about me and not tell me what he says? You’re an asshole.” 

 

“Fine, he was just feeling insecure, too. About you and this dating shit. I told you, I’m an expert at this.” 

 

“Ha. Is that why you’re trying dating sites?” Ronan smirks meanly. 

 

Noah frowns. “There’s nothing wrong with dating sites. In fact, I’m currently matched with someone and we’re texting.” Noah makes a snooty  _ humph _ , and crosses his arms. 

 

“That’s interesting.” Ronan says with an eyebrow cocked. “Who is this mysterious someone?” 

 

Noah rolls his lips in, trying to contain a grin, but he’s so high that he can’t help but giggle. Opening his mouth he says, “His name is Alex and he’s 22 years old and studying bioengineering at the university a couple hours away.” He says, pausing to breathe. “He loves skateboarding, his favorite ice cream is strawberry. Gross in my opinion, but he’s cute. His favorite movie is _Titanic._ _Titanic,_ Ronan! How adorable is that?” He asks, shaking Ronan’s shoulder. He has this stupid, excited glint in his eye that Ronan can’t help but smile at. “He recently came out to everyone, and is super nervous about dating a boy.” Noah finishes with a dreamy smile. “He’s nice.” 

 

“He’s nice.” Ronan snorts. “Brilliant, Czerny.” 

 

Noah shrugs. “See, not everyone on a dating site is a creep.” 

 

They spend the next couple minutes watching cat videos on Noah’s phone until the minutes pass by. The initial fear of seeing Adam is slowly turning into excitement. He can’t stop shaking his foot because he just wants to  _ go.  _

 

“We should get a cat!” Noah exclaims, putting his phone down as he gapes at Ronan at the idea. “What a great idea, right. Maybe a black one, to match Chainsaw. They’d be best friends. Let’s tell Gansey!” Noah hops up from his bed, nearly tripping on the clothes that are left all over the floor. 

 

Just then, they hear a quiet knock on the door. Noah freezes as he looks to Ronan back to the door. “Come in.” Noah says in a relatively calm manor. Ronan swallows as the door opens slowly, cringing for what’s to come. 

 

The last time they pranked Gansey was one of the scariest moments of Ronan’s life. And that’s saying something. You don’t ever want to be face to face with a red-faced, screaming Gansey.

 

In the doorway is a frowning Gansey, in nothing but his boxers, his chest and arms still dripping with water. You can clearly see the pink glitter sparkling in his chestnut brown hair and scattered all over his face. 

 

He slowly walks into the room, looking down at Ronan, then slowly up at Noah. “This.” He starts quietly, pointing to his hair. “Was not amusing the first time.” 

 

Ronan was speechless, not knowing what to say, afraid that Gansey’ll explode. This, calm Gansey, is definitely more frightening than yelling, screaming Gansey. “Well, you see…” Noah starts out tentatively.

 

“He suggested it!” Ronan bursts out. He cups his face, looking apologetically at Noah, who crumples down on the bed. “What happened to teamwork, Lynch?!” Noah whisper-yells.

 

Ronan shrugs. “Sorry.” He whispers out.

 

Looking over to Gansey, Noah says, “Well I definitely think pink suits you much better than blue.” 

 

Gansey’s eyes widen in disbelief. “That’s not the  _ point _ ! I had to wash my hair every day for almost three weeks before I got it all out the last time! What am I going to do?!” 

 

Ronan snorts, and when Gansey’s glare turns on him, he stops short, fixing his expression and saying seriously, “Noah’s right, Gansey. You look great. I think Blue is going to agree, don’t you think? Good thing she’s coming over.” 

 

Gansey’s glare turns into a mean scowl, the hands at his sides turning into fists. 

 

They hear a muffled snort coming from Noah, who’s face is smushed down into his blankets. Ronan grins good heartedly. “Lighten up, Dick. All in good fun.” 

 

Ronan realizes as soon as he says it, he messed up. Ganseys face darkens as he cracks his knuckles. “All in good fun, Lynch? Really.” He says in the most menacing voice Ronan’s ever heard. Shit. 

 

Noah squeaks as Gansey walks slowly toward the bed and  _ pounces. _ Ronan can’t help but wince as Gansey jumps on him, his knee  _ way _ too close to his groin. 

Even though Gansey is about four inches shorter, he’s stronger than Ronan anticipated. He struggles while trying to wrestle Gansey off of him. “Is this  _ fun _ enough for you?!” Gansey grunts while Ronan tries to roll them over. “Noah, where’s your fucking glitter?” Gansey yells out, smacking Ronan’s head and punching his shoulders. 

 

“Noah, get over here and help me!” Ronan demands, trying to deflect Gansey’s hits. 

 

A few more seconds of wrestling, Noah yells for attention. They freeze, Gansey still on top of Ronan holding a pillow in the air, and Ronan’s hands on Ganseys wrists. 

 

Noah’s grinning maliciously at them with two small buckets in his hands. It’s quiet for less than five seconds before Noah hoots and calls out. “Glitter War!” Before Ronan can comprehend what’s about to happen, Gansey scrambles off of Ronan and grabs a handful of the green glitter in one of the buckets and dumps it atop Noah's bright blonde hair. 

 

Noah giggles as the glitter runs down his hair and onto his face. Of course Noah is having the time of his life. He shakes his head like a wet dog and it flies onto Ganseys face and chest. 

 

“This is war!” Ronan hollers in his best war cry, jumping on the bed and leaning over to grab to fistfuls and sprinkling it on Gansey’s hair. Gansey lets out a groan m as he spins around to push Ronan back down on the bed. “Noah, come here and dump this all over him!” Gansey demands.

 

“You think I’m on someone's team?! This is one against one against one, you’re on your own, pal!” Noah says, going under his bed for more glitter. He tackles Gansey, pushing him off of Ronan, making sure to throw some glitter on Ronan’s face, who sputters and wipes at the glitter in his mouth, and continuing on putting glitter in Ganseys hair.

 

The war continues and the boys lose track of time. They’re all covered in different colored glitter. Noah's bed and the floor all shiny with small piles of glitter. By the time Gansey calls truce, they’re sweaty and breathless and glittery. 

 

“This was one of the best days of my life.” Noah says with a tired smile. “I love you guys.” 

 

Ronan rolls his eyes at Noah's sappiness before realizing that he has to pick Adam up. For their date. “Shit.” He sits up in alarm, looking at the alarm clock on Noah's desk. He was supposed to be at Boyd’s ten minutes ago.“I’m late!” 

 

Ronan runs out the room, quickly taking his glittery sweatshirt off and throwing it into the corner where he thinks his hamper is. The boy’s are quick to follow, getting Ronan’s keys and wallet for him while he changes. “Fuck, guys, I look stupid as hell.” He’s never going to get all of the glitter off of his head and face. 

 

“You look like an angry fairy.” Noah comments unhelpfully.

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

Gansey rushes in with a wet rag and starts wiping his face with it. “Here.” 

 

“I got it, Dick, geez.” Ronan snaps, snatching the rag and wiping furiously at his face. He rubs his scalp with his free hand, groaning. “What a great fucking start to our date, being late. Fuck.” 

 

He quickly tosses the rag on his bed and goes to locate the shirt and jeans Noah picked out from his closet, tearing off his sweatpants. “Don’t worry, I’ll text him you’re on your way.” Noah mutters, going to get his phone. 

 

Checking his reflection quickly, Ronan assesses that he looks  _ okay  _ enough for his date, and rushes out of his room. 

 

“Have fun!” Noah yells, rushing behind him, shoving his keys and wallet into his hands. 

 

“Don’t be nervous! Have a great time.” Gansey calls as Ronan nearly trips down the stairs. 

 

By some miracle, a cop doesn’t stop him on his way over to Boyd’s. Adam is sitting in front of the old auto shop, reading one of his textbooks when he looks up and sees Ronan and smiles. When he approaches, Ronan rolls down the passenger window. “Get in loser, we’re going on a date.” 

 

And what a stupid thing to say. Ronan mentally scolds himself until he hears Adams soft laugh. “You’re so lame.” Adam says as he opens the back door to throw his bag onto the seat then climbs in beside Ronan. “Hi.” He smiles a bright smile that Ronan fully believes can stop wars and cure all diseases. Then he narrows his eyes as he takes in Ronan’s face. “What the hell happened?” He reaches a hand to rub at Ronan’s scalp.

 

Feigning offence, Ronan whacks Adam’s hand away. “Why, you don’t think it’s a good look?”

 

“You look like a vampire.”

 

“Hm, Noah said I looked like a fairy.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. I like fairy better.” Adam decides. “A punk rock fairy. Sexy, by the way.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up. You’re ridiculous.” Ronan sputters. Adam tilts his head back and laughs. “ _ I’m _ ridiculous?  _ You’re _ the one covered in glitter.” 

 

It’s quiet for two seconds before Ronan snorts, and then Adam’s clutching stomach as they laugh. “Seriously, what happened?” 

Ronan pulls out of the parking lot and heads in the direction of the mall, and begins telling the story of pranking Gansey that led to a full out war. “Gansey went absolutely crazy. It was horrifying.” Ronan laughs, shaking his head. 

 

“I’ll be sure to stay on his good side, then.” 

 

Conversation flowed easily after that. Adam talking about work and how his co-worker broke up with his girlfriend for the twentieth time and Ronan telling him about Noah and his dating site. They arrived in no time, the mall unsurprisingly packed for a Saturday. “The mall?” Adam asked skeptically as Ronan tried to find a parking spot.  

 

Ronan shrugged. “Is that okay?” Feeling the nerves coming back, Ronan glances at Adam. “I just thought we can do something casual for our first date, but I guess it’s stupid to go to the mall, but-” 

 

“Lynch, it’s fine.” Adam smiled, grabbing his wrist and squeezing. “As long as I’m with you I’m good. I don’t care where we go.” Then he looks out the window in search for a place to park.

 

That helps settles his nervous stomach and he relaxes as he looks at Adam’s easy expression. Ronan honestly doesn’t know how Adam acts so relaxed and is so casual about everything. Even the smallest things like Adam grabbing his wrist makes him feel like he’s going to pass out. Every time Adam kisses his cheek he feels like his heart going to explode. 

 

“There!” Adam yells and points to an empty spot a couple feet away. Ronan quickly pulls in and shuts the car off. 

 

“You ready?” Ronan turns to Adam, grinning. 

 

“I am.” Adam says, smiling his crooked smile. 

 

Walking towards the mall's entrance, Adam walks close enough to bump their shoulders. “What do you have planned for today?” 

 

Shrugging casually, he quickly looks to Adam’s hand, grasping it and squeezing hard, and looks ahead, clearing his throat. “Well, first, we’re eating. Then we’re going to the arcade.” 

 

Adam just smiles and wrestles his hand from Ronan’s grip to twine their fingers together. “Sounds fun, I’m starving.” He starts swinging their hands together as they walk. 

 

They head straight to the food court, Ronan smiling as Adam looks ahead and hums to the shitty pop song playing while squeezing Ronan’s hand. Noticing his stare, Adam looks back, “What? He laughs.

 

“You’re face is nice to look at, that’s all.” Ronan shrugs. He smirks smugly when Adam’s eyebrows rise in surprise before his face breaks into another smile that sends Ronan’s pulse racing. 

 

“You say the damnedest things.” 

 

They quickly ordered their food. Adam had a subway sandwich and stole some of Ronan’s fries he got from McDonald’s.  

 

“I promise I’ll make you an actual meal one day, not all of this fast food shit.” Ronan says, munching on his burger. 

 

“Oh, you can cook?” Adam asks with a disbelieving tone.

 

“Uh, yeah? Just because I eat pizza basically everyday doesn’t mean I’m useless in the kitchen.” 

 

Adam snorts. “What’s your specialty dish?” 

 

Ronan thinks a moment. “I make a kick ass lasagna. Instead of turkey, me and my brothers eat lasagna for Thanksgiving. My brother Matthew eats like three plate full.” 

 

“I’d never guess you’d be a chef.” 

 

“Well, I’m full of surprises.” Ronan says, winking. Well, he tries to wink, but his whole face twitches with attempt, making Adam spit out his drink, laughing. “You looked ridiculous. Please don’t ever do that again.” 

 

“You’re an asshole.” Ronan says, though his lips quirk up. 

 

“Speaking of brothers.” Adam pipes up. “You keep getting phone calls from ‘Dicklan’. You’re older brother, right? What’s up with that? You really should take your phone back.” 

 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “Fuck Declan, just keep ignoring him.” 

 

He hasn’t talked to Declan in about three weeks, Matthew longer than that. Declan keeps insisting that he ‘grows up’ and that Matthew doesn’t need that kind of bad influence in his life, so he won’t let Ronan see him, only on certain Sundays for church, when Declan decides that he wants to go. The last time they all went to church as a family was more than a month ago. It’s all on his terms and Ronan’s sick of it. 

 

As if he knew they were talking about him, Adam says, “Speak of the devil.” Adam pulls out Ronan’s phone with a frown. DICKLAN flashing on the screen. Ronan scowls, quickly getting pissed off. He grabs the phone and answers with a growl, “What?” 

 

“Ronan, where the fuck have you been? Your watch dog Gansey needs to stop making excuses for you. Do you know how many times I’ve called you?” 

 

Ronan’s grip tightens around his phone, quickly looking at Adam’s concerned face and away. He wills himself to calm down, he doesn’t want to blow up in front of him. He doesn’t want to sour their evening together.

 

“I can’t talk right now.” Ronan says in a lowly, calm. He’s pretty proud of himself for not flinging his phone on the ground.

 

“ _ Really? _ ” Declan sneers, mocking. “And when can you fit me into your busy schedule, Mr. Lynch. I’d be so greatful if I can have at least 5 minutes to chat.” 

 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d kindly fuck off.” 

 

“Ronan, if you’re not gonna talk to me like an adult then I’m stopping by Monmouth, so we can talk face to face.” 

 

“I know you missed my handsome face.” Ronan taunts. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” No he won’t.

 

He hears Declan sigh. “I want to talk now, Ronan.”

 

“You’re interrupting my date, Dicklan.” He hears Adam’s amused huff and looks up to grin.

 

“What? Who in their right minds you go on a-” Ronan hangs up and tosses his phone of the table. 

 

“He was lovely as ever.” Ronan says bitterly. He’s always on edge when talking to his older brother. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Adam asks.

 

“Nothing is okay when it comes to Declan.” Ronan scowls. “Do this Ronan, or you’ll never get to visit the Barns. Get your act together, Ronan, or you won’t be able to see your brother.” 

 

Adam puts a calming hand to his clenched fists. “You don’t deserve that, I’m sorry. He’s a dick.” 

 

Ronan relaxes a bit, looking at Adam’s sad face which makes him frown further. “Let’s go. Today isn’t about shit older brothers. I’m wooing you with this romantic ass date. Let’s go.” 

 

Adam squeezes Ronan’s hand. “Let’s go, Romeo.” 

 

“Excuse me, I think you meant to say ‘Darling’.” Ronan teases, getting up and collecting his and Adam’s trash. 

 

“My mistake, Darling.” Adam smiles, winking properly as he follows Ronan as they make their way to throw out their garbage and to the escalators. 

 

The arcade is huge and filled with children who are screaming with no parents in site and teenagers trying to beat their friends at shooting games. Adam and Ronan make their way hand in hand as they check out the different games. “Skee ball is always a good one.” Ronan comments as Adam looks around. 

 

“I bet I can get more tickets than you.” Adam says.

 

“You’re on.” Ronan buys their cards to play in the arcade, totally surprised that Adam didn’t say anything about chipping in. “I want to play the basketball one.” Adam points to the game far off on the other side where the game was. Ronan lets Adam lead them and let’s Adam go first. 

 

“I’m gonna win.” Adam smirks and bounces excitedly on his feet as he swipes his hard to start the game.  _ He’s so fucking cute. _

 

Adam shoots as many basketballs he can in a minute, and Ronan’s impressed by how many baskets he makes. When the final buzzer sounds, Adam spins around and puts his hands on his hips, smiling triumphantly while holding out his tickets. “Twenty six shots, beat that.” 

 

Walking past him with his chin raised, he says. “I will, Parrish, just you wait.” 

 

Adam laughs and goes to stand behind him while Ronan starts his game. He bends his knees and aims to shoot, waiting for the buzzer that indicates when to start. He starts off fairly well, only missing a few. He’s feeling confident as the timer ticks down, that is until he feels two hands pinch his side. He gasps and stumbles as he goes to shoot, missing. He hears Adam’s soft laughs behind him. 

 

“Stop it.” Ronan says, aiming to shoot again. This time, Adam goes to tickle his armpit as he raises his arms. Squealing, Ronan spins around after missing another shot and shoves at Adam’s shoulder. “Fuck off.” Ronan growls, but it does nothing to quell Adam’s giggles.

 

Then he hears the final buzzer go off and gapes, turning around to see his lousy score. “Hmm, a measly fifteen. Better luck next time.” Adam says cutely with his best innocent look. 

 

He couldn’t believe this boy. “You fucking cheater!” Ronan yells as he turns around. Adam shrugs cockily fanning all of his tickets. “We never agreed on rules, did we, darling?” 

 

“I can’t believe this. Give me your tickets, you don’t deserve them.” 

 

Adam's eyes widen as Ronan takes a step closer. “No way! These are mine.” Adam takes a step back, eying Ronan wearily as he stalks closer. 

 

Ronan lunges for the tickets, but Adam’s quick, turning around and speed walking away, looking behind Ronan with a playful glint in his eyes. “You fucker.” Ronan mutters under his breathe as he walks faster. 

 

Adam weaves gracefully through all the running children, laughing as he gets away. Ronan decides that he’s had enough, and starts jogging and  _ finally _ getting to Adam, grabbing his waist with both arms, pulling Adam to his chest as Adam laughs. 

 

“Not my tickets! Please.” Adam whines as he halfheartedly wrestles out of Ronan’s grip while Ronan tries to pry the tickets from Adam’s hands. 

 

“Sirs.” A bored voice calls out, interrupting their fight, Adam freezing and Ronan tightening his grip on Adam.

 

A middle aged worker stares at them and sighs. “Please, no fighting in the arcade. Take it outside if you must.” 

 

“Sir, this man is trying to steal my tickets.” Adam says, distressed and tries to wriggle out of Ronan’s arms again. Ronan snorts quietly.

 

The worker continues to look disinterested, looking between Ronan and Adam before rolling his eyes. “Just stop horsing around.” He says, then turns and walks away.

 

Adam relaxes, bending his head down and shaking his head in silent laughter. Ronan tries to stop the grin from splitting his face in two, pressing his face in the nook of Adam’s neck, and just  _ breathing. _

 

He can’t remember why he was so nervous about this. It’s just him and Adam. From the moment they met it was just easy between them, so natural it’s like Ronan’s known Adam longer than just short of a month. 

 

“Hey, Ronan?” Adam asks quietly.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You gonna let go anytime soon, or?” Adam huffs, putting his hands over Ronan’s that rested on Adam’s stomach.

 

Breath hitching, Ronan releases Adam, feeling his face quickly redden. Adam turns around and smiles. “Not that I mind, it’s just we’ve still got lots of games to go, you know. And I still plan on beating you.” 

 

“Just as long as you don’t cheat.” Ronan says, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not sure I can trust you.” 

 

Adam laughs, shoving at Ronan’s shoulder. “Fair and square, from now on. I promise.”

 

Ronan beats Adam at skee ball, and by the time their done, they aren’t sure who has the most tickets. They had to get buckets to hold their tickets in because they had so much. Ronan was going to get Adam one of those cheap stuffed animals if he won, even though he knew it was cheesy as fuck, and that Adam would probably laugh at him, but whatever. 

 

They put their tickets into the machine that automatically counts out tickets and they wait. They almost tie, Ronan with 475 tickets and Adam with 493. 

 

They both go into the prize area and collect what they want. Ronan finds a cheap looking pink stuffed bear with nerd glasses to give to Adam, some candy for himself, and a sparkly pencil. 

 

Adam gets Ronan a pair of bright neon green sunglasses and a small keychain of an owl and candy of his own and another stuffed animal of a pig that he says he’s going to give to Blue. 

 

Just as they're about to leave, Adam stop Ronan and points to a photo booth near the entrance. “Let’s do it! Good first date memories.” Adam says, grinning. Ronan rolls his eyes, but pulls him towards the machine, nonetheless. 

 

Pulling back the curtain as they sit, Adam chooses what setting to choose. “Ooh, there’s a romantic option. Let’s choose that.” 

 

“Lame.” Ronan mutters.

 

“Shush, this is going to be fucking cute.” Adam says, bumping their shoulders together. 

 

The first picture is of them in a bright pink background making their eyes huge with read hearts popping out of them. The picture takes and shows Ronan scowling and Adam smiling hugely.

 

Adam laughs at Ronan’s and waits for the next picture to take, setting closer to Ronan. “Smile this time.” 

 

Ronan takes a deep breath before sneaking his arm around Adam’s shoulders, and feels his heart speed up. He looks at Adam’s face illuminated by the screen and can’t help but smile at his happy face.  _ Never stop smiling, Adam.  _

 

There’s a bright flash as the picture takes. And it’s a really sweet picture. Ronan smiling softly, looking at Adam while he grins so wide his eyes are almost closed. Adam shuffles impossibly closer. “I really like that picture.” Adam says, looking at Ronan with a small smile. 

 

“Me too.” Ronan agrees, his soft smile never leaving. Then there’s a moment where everything just seems to stop. 

 

Ronan staring at Adam and Adam staring at Ronan.

 

This would be a perfect time to kiss, Ronan thinks. He  _ really  _ really wants to.

 

And he thinks Adam’s thinking the same thing because he’s staring at Ronan’s  _ lips  _ now. 

 

_ I’m going to do it.  _ Ronan lets out a shaky breathe, looking at Adam as Adam looks at his lips, and starts to lean in slow, so Adam has time to tell him to stop. But he doesn’t. 

 

Ronan can feel Adam’s short breathe against his lips, leaning ever closer and closes his eyes. He feels Adam lean in until-

 

_ Flash _ . The photo booth. Right. 

 

“Ronan.” Adam gasps, leaning back, looking as wrecked as Ronan feels, face red and lips parted, breathing heavy. 

 

Ronan’s eyes widen as he leans back, looking shocked. “Sorry.” He manages to say.

 

He fucked up, he shouldn’t have tried.

 

“Third date, remember.” Adam says, taking deep breathes, huffing slightly.

 

“What?” Ronan says dumbly.

 

“No kissing until our third date.  _ Real _ kissing, I mean.” Adam says seriously, though a small smile is playing at his lips.

 

It’s quiet for a second, Ronan looking at Adam incredulously while Adam stares back with wide eyes. Ronan snorts. “You fucking idiot.” Adam begins to laugh bringing his forehead to rest against Ronan’s as they laugh and snort together. The last photo takes as they laugh. “I fucking hate you.” Ronan gasps out.

 

It’s takes them a minute to settle down, and by the time they’re done, they have tears in their eyes and are red faced. Adam sighs, letting a few stray giggles out as he laces his hand with Ronan’s and looks to the screen with their pictures on it.

 

“It looks like we really kissed.” Ronan points out at the photo where they’re leaning in close, eyes shut. 

 

Adam snorts. “I love this. Let’s get two print outs.” Ronan gets out a ten dollar bill and prints out one for himself and one for Adam.  

 

They quickly get out and leave the arcade, since the mall is closing soon, and Adam has started to look sleepy, shoulder drooping and his head resting on Ronan’s shoulder as they walk by the car.

 

Adam’s hand never leaves Ronan’s as they drive back towards the trailer park. They sit in comfortable silence, Adam too tired and content to ruin the warm silence. 

 

They get to Adam’s trailer all too quickly, and they sit, parked, just looking at each other with small, happy smiles. “Did you have fun?” Ronan asked quietly, squeezing Adam’s hand.

 

Adam nods and smiles. “Best first date ever.” he whispers, grinning tiredly.

 

“Good.” Ronan hums. 

 

Then.

 

“I really like you.” He says.

 

Ronan is grateful for the night, so Adam doesn’t see his reddened ears.

 

“I really wanted to kiss you tonight.” Adam whispers.

 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “You could’ve. Break those damn stupid rules.” 

 

Adam shakes his head. “I just like being difficult.” 

 

“You’re a right asshole, you know that?” 

 

Adam shrugs, grinning. “An asshole you really like.” he says smartly.

 

“Don’t make me take it back.” Ronan jokes.

 

Adam laughs through a yawn and Ronan decides that he’s kept Adam out late enough. “I should go, then.” Adam frowns, nodding sadly while taking his hand out of Ronan’s to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

 

“I loved today, Ronan. Thank you.” 

 

Ronan shrugged. “Thank you for going on a date with me. I’m glad it didn’t go horribly.”

 

Adam chuckles, leaning over the console to grab his bag from the backseat. “It went spectacularly.” 

 

Ronan smiles as Adam goes to open the door. Adam turns and smiles softly. “I can’t wait for our other dates.” 

 

Ronan nods, looking down and grabs Adam's hand, turning it around to press his lips against his palm. He hears Adam’s breath hitch and sees Adam’s tired eyes widen in surprise. Pressing a final kiss to his knuckles, Ronan let’s go.

 

“Goodnight, Adam.” 

 

He waits until Adam steps into the trailer before making the quiet journey back to Monmouth, smile never leaving his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 1:15 am and I've finished this chapter. It's been nearly two months and I'm finally publishing this chapter. Hallelujah. And it's so long. (sorry if there are mistakes, it's late and I'm tired.) 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long. It's the usual excuse of life getting in the way. I have a full time job and I've just decided last minute to go off to a university, finally deciding on my major. Yadda yadda. Blah Blah Blah.
> 
> I promise I'm not giving up on this fanfic. I've just had so many pynch fanfiction ideas and this one has gotten a little side tracked, but I won't quit. 
> 
> If you're still here, and interested in this fic, I hope you enjoyed. As always, thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Question: I need your opinions on the next chapter. Should I go on and write their second date?? I'm not so sure, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Write me some suggestions on what you want to see.


	8. Adam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and his mom have a short chat, Adam meets Declan, Ronan reveals some of his past to Adam. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty much angst, hurt/comfort, but next chapter will be fun-filled fluff! 
> 
> warnings of past suicide attempt.

Adam is awoken by his alarm clock. It was 4:15 am and he had a shift at the factory at five until eleven. He groaned and wiped at his crusty eyes. He only got three and a half hours of sleep. When Ronan dropped him off, he went to his shabby desk and tried to get ahead on his calculus homework. It took longer than expected because he kept sneaking glances at the photobooth photo they took. 

 

Reaching out for the photo that sat on his small night stand, he smiles as he looks at each photo. He already misses Ronan but he’ll see him tomorrow at school, so he’ll live, he supposes. 

 

Groaning, he sits up, hiding the photo in his pillow. He doesn’t even want to think about what his father would do if he found it. 

 

Getting up, he goes to his closet for the tattered jeans he wears specifically for the factory, and heads to the bathroom as quietly as he can. His father fell asleep by the tv again, snoring loudly. He closes the door softly behind him, and looks at his reflection in the shattered mirror.

 

He frowns at the bags under his eyes and rubs at them with his pointer finger, as if they’ll magically go away. 

 

He quickly showers, using only lukewarm water. His father yells when he uses up the warm water.

 

After showering, he puts on a pair of clean briefs and work jeans, walking out and back into his room. He combed his unruly hair down with his hands as best as he can before grabbing a shirt and walking back out into the small hallway.

He freezes when he hears his father cough and grunt, thinking he woke up. He waited until he heard the snoring before feeling safe and walked silently to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. 

 

He grabs his sweatshirt from off the coat rack since in case it rains and heads out. 

 

It’s already hot outside, and so humid it’s hard to breathe. Adam let’s out a tired sigh and unlocks his bike and heads over to the factory. 

 

It’s an uneventful four hours, but it tires Adam out even more. He feels dead on his feet. His asshole boss cut his hours even more so that he’ll only work two days a week, and it’s his best paying job, so Adam’s pissed. 

 

He bikes back home, his mood soured further when he hears thunder in the distance. He peddles faster, hoping to beat the storm before it pours down. 

 

Luckily, he makes it just as he feels a few drops on his skin. He heads inside, happy that his father isn’t home. He plans to get a lot of his assignments done before his shift at Boyd’s at four. 

 

He freezes, shocked and confused when he sees in mother sitting on his sheetless mattress. She notices Adam’s presence, and gazing up at Adam with her sad, gray eyes. Then he sees that she’s holding his photo with Ronan. 

 

His heart beat picks up and he starts to sweat. His heart is in his stomach, he feels sick. “Mom, why-”

 

“I was going to clean both of our sheets.” She explained softly. Adam couldn’t get a read on her, her face closed off and tired like always. “You’re involved with a boy, Adam.” It wasn’t a question, and Adam could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice. 

 

What can he say? That he’s sorry? He’s not, and he won’t ever apologize for liking Ronan. For letting himself be happy. “I really like him, mom.” Adam shrugs, weakly, feeling his eyes burn. “And he really likes me, too.” 

 

“We didn’t raise you like this, Adam.” She says, shaking her head. Sick, he feels so sick. “We didn’t raise you to be a-”

 

“A what, mom? A  _ fag? _ ” He laughed incredulously. “No, this is just a joke, mom. This is just another way for me to be an even bigger disappointment to you and dad. And even though you don’t care, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual.” Breathing hard, he lowers his voice. “I’m happy, does that matter to you? My happiness? It shouldn’t matter, whether if I’m with a guy or not if I’m treated right.” 

 

He stops to calm his ragged heart. He looks at his mother, whose head is bowed. He knows it’s useless, his parents have never cared about him. He was never loved, not once was he happy here. 

 

“Forget it. You’ve never cared. Not once. All those times he laid his hands on me, nothing.” He pauses and watches his mother hang her head, not speaking a word. “I’m leaving.” He goes and snatches the photo from her hands, making her flinch back, and turns to go.

 

“Adam.” His mother's quiet voice stops him. “I won’t tell your father, I don’t need him to get even angrier than he already is. Just don’t let him find you fooling around with some boy.” Without another word, Adam walks out and down the hallway with his backpack and pulls his hoodie on as he walks out into the rain. 

 

His legs are shaky and he’s already shivering, but he peddles as fast as he can to Monmouth before he catches cold. 

 

The rain is pounding down harder by the time Adam reaches the uneven parking lot of the old factory, he throws his bike on the side of the building and runs up the flight of stairs that gets to the apartment. His breath is coming out in quick pants and he feels shaky all over. He feels like he’s a second away from crying and he hates it, hates feeling so weak. 

 

Taking a deep breath, trying to look somewhat in control, he knocks on the door. He hears muffled voices and footsteps come closer and then the door opens. Gansey peeks out and Adam’s sees his eyes shift from curious to concerned in seconds.

 

Opening the door fully, Gansey talks in Adam’s appearance. “Adam? Why were out in the rain? You’re gonna catch cold, come in.” 

 

Gansey moves back so Adam can step into the apartment, and then there’s Ronan, pushing Gansey away and walks into Adam’s space cupping his cheeks. Adam loses himself in the blue of Ronan’s eyes, feeling himself relax slightly. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Ronan wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

 

Adam tried to hide his sob by quickly hiding in the crook of Ronan’s neck, tears falling freely now. Ronan winds his arms around him, stroking his back, and lets Adam cry.

“I’m gonna give you guys space.” He hears Gansey say quietly to Ronan. He should have never come, Ronan doesn’t want to deal with his bullshit. He’s such an inconvenience. He should leave, Ronan shouldn’t bother with Adam. 

 

Minutes later, Adam winds down but he doesn’t want Ronan to see his pathetic red, puffy face, so he doesn’t lift his head up, just resting it on Ronan shoulder while focusing on breathing. Ronan moves his hands to his waist and squeezes lightly. “Talk to me, freckles.” He says softly into his hair. 

 

Not ready to let go, he holds Ronan tighter. “‘M sorry to bother you. I missed you, and I’m havin’ a shit day already.” He mumbles wetly into his neck. “And it’s only ten in the morning.” He laughs humorlessly. 

 

“Can you look at me?” Ronan asks.

 

Adam shakes his head. He feels Ronan press a kiss to his head. “Please let me see your beautiful face.” 

 

Adam’s lips quirk up on their own volition. “No, I look hideous right now.” 

 

Ronan hums. “I’ll be the judge of that, come on now.” Adam makes a pitiful sound but complies, slowly looking up and Ronan assesses him.

 

He makes a cringey face. “Yikes, you’re right. You might not wanna go out in public and scare everyone.” Laughter bubbles out of Adam, surprising him and making Ronan smile triumphantly. 

 

Cupping his cheek, Ronan wipes away the remaining tears away. Calmly, he asks, “You wanna talk about it?” 

 

Adam shrugs mutley. “I don’t wanna bother you.” 

 

“You’re never a bother, Adam.” Ronan frowns. “I’m here whenever you need me.” 

 

Adam looks at Ronan’s serene face and feels like he’s going to start crying again.  _ I don’t deserve you. _

 

They sit on the couch and Ronan waits patiently for Adam to start talking. Adam leaned his head against the cushion and sighed. “For starters, my job at the factory is cutting me short, and that’s going to hold me back a lot, since it was my best paying job, so I gotta ask Boyd for more hours.” He rubs his temples, his head is aching. “ He moves his hips up to grab the photo from yesterday. “Then I come home to my mom with this.”

 

Ronan’s eyes widen as Adam tosses the picture onto the table. “You’re dad didn’t see?” 

 

Adam laughs, shaking his head. “No, he wasn’t home, thank fuck. If he was I’d wouldn’t be here if he saw. I’d be…”  _ In the hospital. Dead.  _ But he didn’t say that. “Anyways, she said she wouldn’t tell.”

 

Ronan nodded slowly, not sure of what to say, so Adam continued. “You should’ve seen her face. So disappointed in having her son fooling around with  _ some boy.” _ Adam mocked, curling his lip. 

 

Ronan’s face darkened and he glared at the T.V, shaking his head in disgust. “God, I just wanna fucking  _ kill _ your shit father. And your mom. Saying nothing is just as worse.” Adam nodded and melted into Ronan’s side. “I’m so tired. I’m sad and tired. And I’m sick and tired of being tired.” 

 

Ronan huffs. “Let’s sleep, then.” 

 

Adam shakes his head. “I have homework to do. I need to do it before my shift at Boyd’s.” Not making a move to get up, Adam sits there in silence, not ready to make his brain work.

 

“What times your shift?” Ronan asks.

 

“Five. Until eleven.” Adam laughs humorlessly. “I’m so fucking beat, Ronan.” He says, feeling his eyes water up again.

 

Ronan sighs and shushes Adam, bringing Adam closer and presses his lips to his forehead. “We can sleep, Adam.”

 

Adam shakes his head, sniffling. “I can’t. I have calc, the fucking history readings and a lab that I have to prepare for Friday, I can’t fucking sleep.” God, he hates how weak he sounds. He feels desperate. There’s no time. No time for sleep, no time for homework. 

 

He moves to get up, but Ronan stops him. Grabbing his chin, Ronan moved his head so that he was forced to look at Ronan. “Sleep. An hour tops, I’ll be sure to wake you up.” 

 

He really shouldn’t, but he’s been wound up all day, and taking a nap with Ronan sounds so inviting. “I promise to wake you up, okay? Then you can study your ass off.” 

 

Ronan’s shocked that Adam relents so easily. “I’m too tired to fight.” Adam mumbles, getting off the couch and pulling Ronan with him. 

 

Adam realizes that he’s still in his wet clothes and is grateful when Ronan hands him a pair of basketball shorts and one of his hoodies. He changes in the corner while Ronan cleans off his bed and pulls more blankets on. 

 

They silently move to the bed, Ronan opens his arm so Adam moves close and rests his head on his chest and in minutes, he’s fast asleep. 

 

-

 

Ronan did not wake him up an hour later. It was more like two hours later when Noah bounded into the room, yelling nonsense, and scaring the living shit out of the sleeping boys. 

 

Ronan sat up fast, disturbing Adam and causing his heart to drop to his stomach at the sudden noises. Adam stared wide eyed as Noah paced the room giggling and talking gibberish. 

 

“Noah, what the fuck? You almost gave us a heart attack.” Ronan snapped irritably. Noah jumps on the bed, landing hard on Ronan’s legs, causing him to hiss in pain. He looked to Ronan and Adam with the brightest eyes. “What is this?!” He shrieks, shoving the photo from their date in Ronan’s face. 

 

Adam grins as he eyes Ronan’s scowling face, which is turning slightly red, Adam isn’t sure if it’s because he’s embarrassed or angry. Adam’s amused nonetheless. “You guys  _ kissed?  _ And you didn’t tell me!” Noah said, flabbergasted, cupping Ronan’s head and shaking it. “When you came home all smiley talking about ‘Adam that, Adam this’, you forgot to mention this?” 

 

Adam bites his lip trying to contain his smile so that Ronan doesn’t see. “Why does your face look like a tomato?” Noah asks, scrunching his face up. Ronan looks like he’s going to tackle Noah any second, so Adam steps in. Placing his hand on one of Ronan’s fists that were clenched on his lap, he says, “Sorry to disappoint, but it was only an  _ almost _ kiss.”

 

“What?” Noah said, voice laced in disappointment, face falling. 

 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Ronan mutters, sending Adam a  _ look. _ Adam smirks and nudges their shoulders together. 

 

“Explain or I’m never going to stop bothering you,” Noah pouts and crosses his arms like a spoiled child.  

 

“Wow, like you are  _ never _ bothersome,” Ronan spits sarcastically. “It’s because of Adam’s stupid-ass rule.” 

 

Adam furrows his brow, quickly smacking Ronan on the arm. “Fucking rude,” Adam says. Ronan just rolls his eyes and carelessly shrugs. “It’s fucking true, it’s like you’re torturing me on purpose.”

 

“You wanna kiss me that bad, Lynch?” Adam says teasingly, leaning in closer to nuzzle his nose against Ronan’s cheek. Adam feels Ronan’s fist clench tighter against his. Ronan’s eyes glance down at Adam’s lips, his face yet again flushing a pretty red. “You know I do, Parrish.” Adam smirks. “Eyes up here, Lynch,” He murmurs. 

 

“Jesus, all this sexual tension. I can’t stand it,” Noah groans. Ronan and Adam turn to Noah, equally red faces sporting both boys. “Yes, I’m still here, sorry to disrupt the  _ moment _ , but please explain this ‘dumb-ass rule’.

 

“Fine,” Ronan snaps. “Only because it’ll get you out of our hair.” 

 

“But you don’t have hair, Lynch,” Noah says jokingly, beaming when Adam snorts. 

 

“Don’t encourage him,” He glares at Adam. “Anyways, we won’t  _ actually _ kiss until our first date. That’s the rule. Okay, bye, Czerny.” Ronan makes a shooing motion with his hands and Noah pouts. “That is a dumb rule, Adam.”

 

Ronan raises at Adam as if to say _ told you so _ . “Well, I don’t know if Ronan is  _ worthy  _ just yet.” 

 

Ronan huffs. “Oh please, you were the one that leaned in first.” Ronan lets Adam’s hand fall to cross his arms, raising his head.

 

“I totally did not! I abide by my rules! You’re being absurd, I won’t listen to this nonsense. I’m kicking you both out. I need to study.” Adam presumes to kick Ronan and to push with all his might. 

 

“You’re kicking me out of my own damn room?” Ronan says incredulously. Noah snickers as he gets up. “Come on, let your boyfriend be studious.” 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend yet,” Ronan mutters, fighting Adam as he continues to push him off with his feet. “He has to actually kiss me first.” 

 

“Don’t be a pout and leave,” Adam says, smiling as he stop his kicking and stands up on his knees to hug Ronan from behind. “You care about my grades, don’t you Darling?” Adam says, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Ronan rolls his eyes and finally pushes away and stands up. 

 

“I don’t give a fuck. Have fun being a nerd.” Adam stands quickly before Ronan can leave the room, grabbing his wrist so that he turns around. “What, I thought you had to get to your studies,” Ronan mocks. 

 

Adam rolls his eyes and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s waist, sticking his nose into Ronan’s neck and taking a deep breathe. “Thanks.” 

 

“For what?” Ronan asks, sticking his nose in Adam’s hair as he wraps him close. 

 

“For making everything better,” Adam sighs, smiling. 

 

“Sap,” Ronan sighs back. But it’s true, Adam is feeling more awake and happier than he was a couple hours ago. Adam knew he just needed to see Ronan. 

 

“Okay, now I really gotta study,” Adam laughs, letting his arms fall as he steps back. Ronan tilts his head, studying Adam. “Okay, I’m just going to make you a sandwich.” 

 

“Thanks, honey!” Adam smiles as Ronan turns to walk out of his room, not before flicking Adam off. 

 

Adam smiles fondly as he grabs his backpack and settles on the bed.

 

-

 

It was about an hour and a half into doing his work when he heard a big slam and angry voices being muffled by the closed door. Worried, Adam sets his notes down and gets up and cracks open the door. 

 

He really was surprised to see Ronan red-faced and scowling at some guy who Adam never saw before. He looks like Ronan, a little taller with a full head of wavy black hair. Their expressions are scarily similar, looking ready to kill as they buck heads and pull at collars. This must be Declan. 

 

Gansey was between the two of them, trying the break them up and placate them as they sneer at each other. Noah on the couch rolling his eyes like he’s seen this a million times before. 

 

“What, is Gansey gonna cover for you everytime you fuck up?” Declan scoffs.

“Declan, why are you here?” Gansey sighs, grunting when he has the push Ronan back before he tackles his brother into the wall. 

 

“I’ve been patiently waiting for  _ weeks _ now, and he still hasn’t contacted me!” He says, waving his arms as he talks loudly. “What am I supposed to do when I get a call from Aglionby?” 

 

“You should stop fucking worrying about my life and thinking what’s best for me!” Ronan spits. 

 

“Well, clearly you don’t know what’s good for you so I’m the one who has too.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ronan asks defensively, stepping forward and sizing Declan up. Adam wants to stop all of this and to help Ronan, but now is definitely the wrong time to do it.

 

“Do you really want me to answer that, Ronan?” Declan scoffs. “All of the drinking, the racing, hanging around with Kavinsky, your  _ attempt-”  _ Declan is stopped with a fist. Ronan growled as he lunged at Declan, knocking them both down, Declan’s head coming down with a hard bang. 

 

“How dare you bring that shit up, you fucking bastard,” Ronan snarls in his face. “If you can’t see how I’ve changed then you’re just a fucking asshole.” 

 

“Enough,” Gansey says. Both boys glare up at Gansey for interrupting. “Get off of him, Ronan, so that he can leave.” Declan scoffs as he pushes Ronan off and stands up.

 

“Leaving? I just got here, me and Ronan are not done talking.” 

 

“Like hell we are, I’m done with you,” Ronan says lowly, turning around. Ronan’s eyes widen when he sees Adam standing in his doorway, like he forgot Adam was there in the first place. He sees the pleading look of  _ get me out of here _ in his eyes and walks to stand in front of Ronan, grabbing his wrists and squeezing. Ronan relaxes minutely, slouching his shoulders and stepping closer to Adam. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Declan’s says. Automatically Ronan’s eyes flash and he spins around. Adam grabs at his t-shirt in case Ronan goes in to punch Declan again. 

 

“None of your fuck-”

 

“I’m Adam Parrish,” Adam interrupts, grabbing Ronan’s forearm to bring him to his side. “Ronan’s friend.” He steps forward and holds out his hand. “I’ve heard so many good things about you.” 

 

He hears Noah snort where he is still sitting on the couch. Declan cocks his head in a bored expression and ignores his hand, instead, his eyes glance down at Adam’s hand where his holding Ronan’s wrist. 

 

He’s eyes skip back to Ronan. “We still need to talk.”

 

“Like shit we do. I said I’m done with you so you could just fuck off. I don’t know why you still bother with me anymore. You always say you’re tired of my shit, so just leave me alone.” Declan gives him a withering look. 

 

“Maybe if you hear me out for once, things’ll be better between us.”

 

“Highly unlikely,” Ronan mutters. “Don’t bother on calling me, I don’t have my phone anymore.” With that, he bumps Adam’s shoulder and turns around, walking to his room. 

 

Declan lets out a tired sigh, gently rubbing at the bruise forming on his cheek. “What does he mean he doesn’t have his phone anymore? Did he break it again?” 

 

Adam looks to Gansey who shrugs. “Uh, he actually leant it to me. For emergencies.” Adam says awkwardly. 

 

“Emergences? The fuck does that mean?” 

 

Adam shrugs, not wanting to explain, and turns and heads to Ronan’s room without another word. He hears Declan mutter angrily about something but Adam doesn’t really care what it was. 

 

He walks in and shuts the door quietly, and moves to the bed, where Ronan is on his side curled up, his back to Adam. Adam sighs tiredly and moves all of his books and papers and lies down close to Ronan. Not close enough to touch because he can tell Ronan is still wound up and tense. 

 

“I’m here if you wanna talk,” Adam says softly, and starts rubbing Ronan’s back in soothing strokes. Ronan doesn’t acknowledge Adam, just continues to breathe softly. Twenty minutes pass until Ronan heaves a heavy sigh and turns to face Adam. He looks tired, his eyes glazed over and he’s furrowing his eyes, like he’s wanting to say something but his mouth just won’t open. 

 

Adam just blinks at him patiently. “I’m sorry,” He says quietly.

 

“Hm, for what?” Adam asks just as quietly, grabbing his hand and slowly stroking over his callused knuckles.

 

Ronan clears his throat and looks to their hands. “I never wanted you to see me like that,” Ronan sighs. “All angry and violent.” Ronan looks in Adam’s eyes with such sadness. 

 

Adam sighs and gives Ronan a small shrug. “I’m used to violent,” he says, trying for a small smile but Ronan’s frown just deepens. “That’s exactly why I didn’t want you to see.”

 

“Your brother’s an asshole,” Adam comments, quirking his lips.

 

“Your father’s the ultimate asshole.”

 

“Yeah, but at least we have each other,” Adam says, scooching himself closer so their noses are close to touching. Ronan huffs a laugh, his lips turning up in a slight smile. Adam beams in victory. “Yeah, we at least there’s that.”

 

Ronan shuffles so that he can lean on his shoulder, looking down at Adam. “I’m sure you’re thinking about what Declan said,” Ronan mutters.

 

Adam shakes his head. “No, all I’m thinking about is you being okay. If you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine, Ronan.”

 

Ronan purses his lips in thought. “I want to,” he says, looking at Adam with such a raw expression. Adam nods, “Whatever you want.” 

 

Ronan nods back and sits up on the headboard, Adam following suit. Adam lets Ronan get his thoughts together and Ronan huffs out a big breathe, looking towards Adam’s hands in his lap and grasping one of them with both hands. “Well, you know about the drinking and racing.” Adam nods. He knows that he took to drinking and racing on the lonely streets to numb the pain of his parents passing. “I also hung out with Kavinsky and and his band of assholes. They raced against me a lot. We were always shit-faced. It was a miracle that I didn’t wrap the BMW around a tree.” Ronan scoffs, mouth pulled back in a sneer. Adam leans in to press his lips to Ronan’s bare shoulder and squeezes his hand, silently telling him that it’s okay for him to continue. 

 

“I was broken,” Ronan says, breathing out a shaky breathe. Adam can hear the raw pain in his voice as he speaks. Ronan squeezes Adam’s hand harder. “It ruined me more than my brothers. I lost my family, and I broke. I spiraled down. Alcohol was my new best friend. I started coming home at five in the morning drunk off my ass. I was scaring Matthew so much that Declan eventually kicked me out. I started living with Gansey and then he started taking care of me. Declan just got sick of it. Gansey got sick of it, he always had to pick me up at Kavinsky’s when I blacked out.” 

 

Ronan pauses to look at Adam finally, his eyes glistening. Adam feels his heart cracking, wanting to take all of Ronan’s pain to bear for himself. “I was sick of feeling angry and numb. I hated hurting my brothers and Gansey. Hated the looks they gave me. So one night, I took a bottle of tequila and drove to some abandoned building not far from here.” Ronan hold his arm out, displaying his wrist with the leather bands. Adam feels tears forming in his eyes as he looks at the leather bands, knowing what’s underneath. And it just kills him. 

 

Ronan nods to his bands and waits. Adam nods once and gently moves the bracelets up his wrists to reveal thin, already healed scars. He hears Ronan suck in his breath, and Adam looks up at Ronan, who has his eyes closed shut, a few tears breaking through. Adam shushes him quietly and wipes them away with his thumb. 

 

He looks back at the crossed scars and rubbed them with his index finger so softly. “You know what these scars mean?” He asks quietly. Ronan opens his red-rimmed eyes and devastatingly sad that Adam has to speak right away in case he breaks down with Ronan and cries. “These mean that you’re a fighter. That you survived. You went through such a traumatic ordeal and you survived. And that’s so brave, Ronan.” He locks eyes with Ronan and brings his wrist to his lips and kisses the ruined skin so gently. “You’re so strong, Ronan,” Adam finishes quiet and reverent.

 

Adam smiles adoringly and cups Ronan’s face between his hands. Ronan’s stunned, eyes wide, raw and blood-shot, fresh tears flowing slowly down his face. Ronan sniffles and moves himself closer, hiding moving his face into Adam’s neck and squeezing his arms around Adam’s torso. Adam shuffles himself and Ronan so that they’re lying down, Ronan’s face now smushed into Adam’s chest. 

 

With one hand, he rubs the short, soft hairs on Ronan’s head, and with the other he is rubbing slowly down his back. “I’m so glad you’re here, Ronan. I’m so thankful. You’re the best thing in my life, you know? What would I do without my favorite asshole, hm?” Adam asks softly, chuckling softly when Ronan gives a halfhearted shrug.

 

“Sleep if you want, okay? I’ll stay until my shift.” He feels Ronan nod against his chest and sighs, shifting until he’s most comfortable. 

 

Soon, Ronan’s breathing smoothed out and Adam laid awake, holding Ronan until his shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, two months later.
> 
> Don't hate me, but I get it if you do, I'm so sorry. D: If I take this long for a new chapter in the future, totally hunt me down and slap me, I'm seriously terrible. 
> 
> Buuut, I hope you somewhat enjoy this angsty chapter. This chapter is probably one of my favorites that I've written, so I hope you guys like it, too. Next chapter will be their fluff happy second date, ahhh! 
> 
> Thank you for commenting, leaving kudos, etc, it makes me so happy <3


	9. Ronan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCOMING FLUFF. It's their second date, some rules are broken. ;)

The idea hit him when he was staring at the back of Adam’s head in the middle of Latin. Although he usually somewhat listens to Mr. Clemens during his lessons, Ronan can barely take in what is being taught.

 

It was a spontaneous thought, but a perfect one. Today was great because it was sunny outside, although it’s getting chillier as fall sets in, but there are no clouds in sight. Adam miraculously does not have work after class, and sure, he’ll want to study, but he can do it later. Today is a perfect day for a date. 

 

There are two more classes after this. If he leaves now he’ll have more than enough time to run to the store and prepare everything before he picks up Adam at the end of class. He smiles wide and he closes his textbook a little too loudly and enthusiastically, causing some of his classmates to look strangely at him before turning back to the blackboard. Ronan ignores their stares and puts his book in his bag and shoves loose papers and pencil in before zipping it up.

 

He sits back in his chair and realizes that Adam has turned around and has been staring at him with a confused look. Ronan smirks at the frown that forms on his lips, as if to say  _ you better not be leaving. _ Ronan shrugs carelessly in response, getting up and shouldering his backpack. 

 

“Going somewhere, Mr. Lynch?” Mr. Clemens asks in a stern voice, unhappy that his lecture was interrupted. 

 

“Sadly, sir. I must take my leave,” Ronan sighs, flourishing a dramatic wave of his hand. “I have a hot date to plan for.” He looks down to look at Adam, whose mouth is in a tight line, and winks. Adam ducks his head down, but Ronan sees his lips quirk up before he hides his face. “I’ll pick you up after class,” Ronan says to Adam, ruffling his hair, ignoring the mocking cooes from some of his classmates as he walks down the aisle out the door. 

 

He speed walks towards the parking lot, getting into his car and rushes towards the nearest Walmart, mentally preparing what he is going to buy so he can hurry to Monmouth to get the food prepared. 

 

Like always, Walmart is packed, he gets a cart and starts towards the deli area to get slices of ham, turkey, swiss cheese, and mayonnaise because Adam is gross and likes mayo on his sandwiches. He grabs tomatoes and a head of lettuce to put on them and figures that it should be enough things to put on their sandwiches. He stops at the bakery for their dessert, getting them slices of cake, vanilla with chocolate frosting for Adam and red velvet for himself.

 

Stopping at the chip and juice aisle, he takes a few minutes to browse the huge selection, contemplating on what Adam would like best, and grabbing ranch flavored doritos and pretzels. Ronan grins when he sees the apple cider because it brings back memories of his childhood when his mom made it homemade during the fall season. Grabbing the gallon, he circles back towards the registers.

Near the checkout lines, there was a flower display; bouquets of roses, tulips, and orchids arranged neat and pretty. Ronan starts to feel butterflies in his stomach from just thinking about showing up at Aglionby with a dozen roses. He could just picture the pretty blush that would bloom on Adam’s cheeks. Well, Ronan did say he would woo him. He quickly grabs the dark red roses before rethinking and briskly walks to get in line. 

 

Since it was a Friday afternoon, it was ridiculously busy, so Ronan stood in line for more than fifteen minutes. Good thing he left early for this. The girl who was checking him out smiled knowingly when she saw the roses. “Who’s the lucky girl?” 

 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “His name’s Adam,” he mutters at the nosy cashier. 

 

“Oh,” she says, cheeks turning red and eyes widening in shock. “Hope he likes ‘em.” And that was that. 

 

When Ronan arrived at Monmouth, there was a car he’s never seen parked next to Noah’s. It’s pretty suspicious, because he’s pretty sure him and Gansey are the only friends Noah’s got. Not to be an asshole, but it’s true. Noah makes friends easily, but he’s never brought someone over. 

 

He grabs all of his bags in one hand, because making two trips is for the weak, and lugs himself up to their apartment. He busts open the door with his foot and locks eyes with a startled, red-faced Noah from across the room. Who is half naked. 

 

Ronan’s eyes widen in surprise because all this time they’ve lived together, Noah’s always been lazing in his room or playing video games. He steps further into the room to set his groceries on the ground before his fingers fall off and his eyes narrow as he eyes the guy Noah is straddling. 

 

“Ronan! You’re home early,” Noah chuckles while simultaneously giving him the stink eye.

 

“You’re defiling  _ our  _ couch?” Ronan demands. “You couldn’t have made it three feet to your room?” Then his gaze shifts to the boy who is looking like he wants to sink in the couch, his green eyes wide half in embarrassment and half in terror. “Who the hell are you?” 

 

Ronan can’t help but smirk a little at Noah’s frown. “Stop being an asshole.” He shuffles off the boy and stands. “This is Alex, you know,” Noah says, winking not at all subtly like Ronan should know who this guy was. Noah scoffs when he sees the blank expression on his face. “Online dating?! God, it’s like I’m talking to a brick wall when I talk to you!” 

 

“Oh,” Ronan says, eyes widening as he looks at the wavy-haired boy. “Hey.” 

 

Shaking out of his stupor, Alex flings himself off the bed and offers his hand. “Hi, I’m Alex. Nice to meet you.” Ronan stares blatantly at his hand, then goes to look at Noah, who is beaming. 

 

“I-I’ve heard lots about you,” Alex says, getting Ronan’s attention, lowering his hand slowly. “Noah is very fond of you, you seem like a nice guy.”  

 

Ronan snorts, bumping Alex on the shoulder. “Many people would disagree,” He laughs. “But thanks.” 

Noah waves him off. “Please, Ronan’s all bark no bite. You’ll get used to him eventually.” Ronan raises his eyebrows. He didn’t know they were that serious as to Noah thinking that Alex will stick around. “So you guys are together?” 

 

Noah nods calmly, but Ronan could tell by the glistening in his eyes how happy he is. “We’re taking it slow.” Ronan watches the two boys smile shyly at each other before shaking his head and turned around to go to the kitchen to gather up his groceries. 

 

“Oh you got food?” Noah asks. “You’re cooking for us?” 

 

“Fuck no, this is for me and Adam,” Ronan says, going through their pantry to look for the bread. 

 

“Oh, Adam’s your boyfriend, right?” Alex asks as Noah pulls him gently into the kitchen so they can sit on the bar stools. 

 

“Not yet,” he mutters as he begins spreading mayo on four pieces of bread. 

 

“Yeah, but they’re still disgustingly cute. One look at Ronan and you would think he’d murder you if you look at him wrong.” Ronan gives Noah a petulant glare before getting back to his sandwich. “But when Adam’s around, he’s sunshine and daisies. He’s like a big, bald teddy bear.”

 

Ronan sighs and points the butter knife in his hand to Noah, trying to seem threatening. “If I hear one more comment on my hair I’ll throw you into oncoming traffic.” 

 

Noah chuckles lightly, shaking his head fondly. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” He stand up and pushes the bar stool in. “Come on, let’s not bother Lynch as he gets ready for his date, he tends to freak out a bit, gets all nervous and- hey, stay away from me, Ronan!” Ronan stomps around the island to get the Noah with a knife with mayonnaise raised as Noah backs away. 

 

He grabs him by his wrist and spreads the smelly condiment all over Noah’s cheek. “Agh!” Noah protests, pushing Ronan away. “God, I fucking hate mayonnaise,” Noah whines. Feeling satisfied, Ronan smirks and turns back to fixing up his food. Alex laughs and grabs a napkin to wipe off the mess on his face. “Fine, we’ll go,” Noah sniffs, offended and starts to spin around until something catches his eye and he gasps. 

 

“What?” Ronan snaps, before following his gaze to see the bouquet of roses sitting on the countertop. He ducks his head back and groans, because of course Noah is going to say something about this. 

 

“Ho-ly shit. Ronan Lynch,” Noah tuts, shaking his head with a grin. “Who knew.”

 

“Not another word,” Ronan warns. 

“You’re such a romantic,” Noah cooes. He steps around the island and gives him a one-armed hug that Ronan doesn’t reciprocate. “My little heart can’t take it.” 

 

He glares at Noah then to Alex, who is laughing at his unfunny boyfriend's antics. “Get your boyfriend away from me before you have to start planning his funeral.” 

 

Alex stops laughing immediately and stares horrifically at Ronan as if he’s really planning on murdering Noah before hopping hop his bar stool to collect Noah, who is laughing too hard for Ronan’s mood. “Bye, Lynch! Have fun,” Noah says, waving his goodbyes before going to his room and shutting the door. 

 

Ronan sighs, grateful for finally having silence. He puts the sandwiches he made into plastic baggies and grabs two thermoses to pour in some apple cider in with some ice to keep them cold. 

 

Once everything was ready, Ronan went downstairs where random crap was scattered to locate where he knew an ancient looking picnic basket was hiding.  There was so much shit from boxes of Gansey’s nerd books to Noah’s bikes and Ronan’s boxes from the Barns, it took forever to find the old rackety thing. Ronan finally found it on top of a box filled of blankets. It was old but Ronan thought Adam would appreciate the aesthetic of it. 

 

He also grabs an old blanket and heads upstairs to get everything finished and ready to go. He quickly changes into an old pair of jeans and an old My Chemical Romance sweatshirt and let Chainsaw out to play catch with a crumpled piece of paper before leaving to pick Adam up. 

 

When he got to Aglionby, he went in before the final bell rang and waited in front of the math classroom with his roses. Ronan bounced on the heels of his feet, waiting in anticipation for the end of class so he can spend time alone with Adam. 

 

Not only that, but to take him to the Barns. Ronan knows that he’d get in trouble if he was caught, he knew Declan would have his head, but that didn’t matter. He wanted to see his home, he wanted to share something so important to him with someone who he cared so much about, so he was going to. 

 

Once the bell rang, Ronan waited until most students shuffled out. He ignored the surprised glances as he walks into the class. It must be a site to see, he muses, that the asshole Ronan Lynch is walking into class with roses for another guy. 

 

Ronan frowns when he sees Adam, who is leaning over, talking to Tad Carruthers. Fucking Carruthers who is staring at Adam like he’s something to eat. He can’t have that. 

 

“See, here, you need to find the derivative of the product of two functions,” Adam says, pointing to Tad’s textbook. Tad notices Ronan first, making a frightened squeaking noise in the back of his throat, causing Adam to stand up straight and turn towards Ronan. 

 

“Lynch, hi,” Adam says, his lips quirking up in an easy smile that Ronan can’t help but mirror. Looking at the flowers fisted in his hand, he quickly shoves them into Adam’s chest, not speaking. 

 

Adam gaped as he gripped the bundle of roses, and right away, a red tint formed on Adam’s cheeks. “Wow, uh. You didn’t have to do this, Ronan,” Adam says hiding his bashful smile in the flowers, taking a whiff. Ronan mentally pats himself on the shoulder because it  _ worked _ . Adam likes the fucking roses. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Ronan asks. Adam nods quickly and goes to gather his books and backpack. Ronan taps his foot, ready to explore the Barns with Adam and to be away from Aglionby. 

 

“Are you dating  _ Lynch? _ ” Carruthers asks incredulously. Immediately Ronan scowls as he glares at his dumbstruck face. “Why? You thinkin’ of asking me out? I’m honored really,” Ronan says.

 

Tad looks at Ronan in unadulterated horror and sputters out. “Fuck no!”

 

Ronan smirked evilly. “Oh, not me then?” He stalks slowly closer to Tad’s desk so he can loom over him, causing Tad to scooch down his seat. “Parrish, then? You got a thing for him?” Ronan gazes intensely as Carruther’s face turns redder. He doesn’t think he’s breathing. 

 

He steps back when Adam grabs his forearm and tugs slightly. “Lynch, he’s gonna have a heart attack, stop being an asshole.”

 

He hears a relieved sigh from Carruthers but doesn’t spare him another glance. He turns around and shrugs a careless shoulder. “Let’s go, then.” 

 

Adam hums his agreement and steps to look over Ronan’s shoulder at Tad. “See you tomorrow, Tad.” 

 

Then they walk out of the classroom. Adam walks them over to the lockers to gather all of his books he’ll need. “What do you have planned for us, Mr. Romance?” Adam asks as he shoulders his backpack. 

 

Ronan leans easily on the lockers and quirks his lips. “Why bother asking, Parrish, when you know I’m not gonna tell you?”

 

Adam ducks his head in a fake pout, pushing off the lockers to stand in front of Ronan, taking his hands to play with his fingers. “Can I guess then?” Adam asks, cocking his head adorably. 

 

Ronan nods, shrugging as he watches Adam’s long fingers fit in the spaces between his. “Are we going fancy restaurant where there will be a band serenading me?” 

 

Ronan laughs at the idea. “First, you would never let me take you to an expensive restaurant,” Ronan says, and Adam hums in agreement. “Second, that sounds so fucking cliche.” 

 

Adam scoffs, “You’re the most cliche person I know!” 

 

“Me?” Ronan demands. “How am I a cliche person?” 

 

Adam laughs, squeezing his hands. “Our first date you took me to a fucking arcade! You brought me  _ roses. _ Roses, Ronan.” 

 

Ronan frowns, trying to look affronted, before breaking. “I fucking did,” Ronan laughs. “I thought it was a pretty damn good date.” 

 

“It was the best date,” Adam said, smiling softly. Ronan, feeling giddy, pulls away from Adam’s hands to grab his waist, tugging him in. Adam trips over Ronan’s feet, Ronan hisses as Adam steps on Ronan’s toes. Adam mumbles a light-hearted apology into his next, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s shoulders. 

 

Ronan loves hugging Adam. Well, he loved doing anything with Adam, but hugging is quite high on the list. The soft, quiet intimacy of it, like they’re the only two people in the room. Just them, entwined, holding each other tightly. Ronan loves that he could feel Adam’s smile, feel his quiet breathes in his ears and against his neck, feeling the beating of his heart against his chest. 

 

Standing there after a few minutes, Ronan almost forgets the noises around him, the Aglionby assholes shouting and jeering with their friends in the hallways. But, of course, it’s Aglionby. 

 

“Who knew Lynch was a faggot?” An asshole laughs from across the lockers. He hears laughter as the taunts continue. “He sure knows how to pick them, too. Trailer Trash? I’m sure Lynch pays him to suck his cock.” 

 

Ronan lets his arms fall from Adam’s waist to ball his hands into fists, ready to push Adam to the side to start breaking people’s noses. In turn, Adam leans farther into Ronan and tightens his arms, knowing Ronan turn around and start throwing punches if he let’s go. “Ignore them,” Adam whispers hastily in his ear. “They’re nothing to you, so what do their opinions matter?” 

 

“They don’t,” Ronan bites out. He moves Adam away gently. “What are we still doing here?” 

 

Adam smiles a reluctant smile. “Good question.” Ronan takes a deep breath, and pulls Adam to his side and wraps an arm around his shoulders. They walk towards the exit, ignoring the continuous jeers and stares. 

 

“You know,” Adam says, grinning as they head into the parking lot. “Once we’re official, we’re going to be the power couple of Aglionby.” Ronan barks out a laugh. “Damn straight we will,” Ronan says. 

 

Once they get to the BMW, Ronan opens the door for Adam, because he’s a gentlemen, then they’re on the road heading thirty minutes away to Singer’s Falls. To the Barns. 

 

He saw Adam in his peripheral vision staring concerned at Ronan’s fidgety state, but didn’t comment. Ronan couldn’t stop shaking his leg and tapping his fingers on the wheel. He couldn’t place his emotions. Excited, scared, excited, nervous as fuck. 

 

Ronan was homesick. Ever since he was kicked out of his childhood home over a year ago, almost two years, now, he was homesick. But he didn’t know how he would feel knowing it would never be the same. He was terrified that it wouldn’t feel like home anymore, that it wouldn’t have that same magic as it did when he was a kid. 

 

Ronan punches the button to turn on the radio so he could as least pretend he isn’t silently freaking out. 

 

“We’re heading out of town?” Adam questions, looking at the sign saying ‘You Are Now Leaving Henrietta’ passing by. Ronan nods and keeps tapping his fingers on the wheel. “Singer’s Falls,” Adam squints at the old wooden billboard welcoming you to town. Adam’s eyes open in realization. “Ronan are we going to the Barns?” 

 

Ronan nods. “Gee, I knew you were smart.” 

 

Adam scoffs at the sarcasm, choosing to ignore it. “Ronan we can’t-” Ronan interrupts Adam by waving a careless arm. 

 

“Relax. The caretaker of the house only comes on Saturdays and Thursdays, we’ll be fine.” Adam opens his mouth to argue further. “Do you think I would risk the Barns if there was a chance I was caught? I know what my Dad’s will says, I know I’m not eighteen yet. And I know that I wouldn’t inherit the property if I broke those rules, but I just really wanted to show you the Barns. Okay? Please.” Adam sighs but doesn’t argue further, and gives Ronan a small, crooked smile. 

 

As they were getting closer to the property, Ronan and Adam sat in silence as they took in all of the tall, looming trees as they drove along the empty roads. Ronan turns off the music and rolls all of the windows down, breathing in the cool, fresh air. 

“The air is so much fresher here, crisp,” Adam comments quietly, putting his arm out of the window and wiggling his fingers against the wind. Ronan hums in agreement. “There’s a nature walk close by that’s really nice.”

 

“Next date?” Adam grins. 

 

Ronan shrugs. “That’d be cool.”

 

“Really romantic,” Adam hums and winks at Ronan, who rolls his eyes despite the blush dusting on his cheeks. 

 

Ronan slows down and turns left onto a gravel road. “We’re here,” Ronan says, swallowing hard as he takes in the familiar long winding road leading to his home. 

 

Ronan slows down even further, looking at all of the evergreens and feels his heartbeat speed up.  _ Home home home. _ He’s home. He feels the atmosphere shift into something different, as if they’re driving into another world entirely. It’s so quiet, no birds chirping or insects buzzing, just the gentle wind rustling the trees and the car tires driving against the rocky road. 

 

He feels a rush of emotions go through him. Angry, sad, that his home will never be the same. Happy, that he gets to come home despite it never being the same again. Happy, that Adam’s here with him. 

 

He parks in front of the garage, turning off his car and just sits, staring blearily at the top of the steering wheel. His gaze goes to his house, taking it in, feeling memories of his childhood flood through him. The large porch where the old swing sits, the grey paint chipping off. He remembers sitting with his mom when he was little, swinging gently with Matthew carefully placed between them when he was a baby. He hears the wind chimes ring out in the wind, remembering when Ronan’s dad came home from one of his business trips with them as a gift for his wife. He tries so hard to not think of his father, of  _ that night _ , because this evening was supposed to be fun and he’s not ruining this by thinking of the horrors of the past. Not now, at least.

 

He startles when he feels Adam’s cool hand on his forearm. He looks into Adam’s blue, concerned eyes and sighed, releasing his tight grip on the wheel. “I’m fine,” he answers Adam’s silent question. Adam nods and shakes his arm, lips turning up and eyes crinkling. “Let’s go, then! We’re wasting time, Lynch!” 

 

Ronan huffs and swaps Adam’s hand away just to grab it to hold it between his. “Well, do you want to eat first or explore first?” 

 

Adam purses his lips in thought, taking too long so Ronan decides for them. “We should eat first, there’s a lot of exploring to do.” Adam nods and steps out of the car. “Shit. I wish you would’a given me a heads up. I’m gonna get my uniform dirty,” Adam says, leaning in frowning slightly in concern. Ronan smirks and gets out and slams his door and opens the trunk to grab to grab an extra hoodie for Adam and tosses it to him with a smug grin. “You thought of everything, huh?” Adam says, grinning. He leans back in the trunk to get the picnic basket and the old blanket while Adam changes. “C’mon,” Ronan says nudging for Adam to take the blanket. He nods and starts following Ronan, looking at the house, taking in the property. “Sadly, we can’t actually go inside, we’ll just explore the barns and shit. And I want to go into the forest, there’s a small pond we can go to,” Ronan says as he walks them to his favorite tree. It’s huge with a wide trunk, great for climbing. Ronan points up at one of the branches. “Declan broke his foot on this tree. It was fucking hilarious,” Ronan muses, smirking.

 

Adam laughs and spreads out the blanket near the trunk. “No wonder you picked this tree.” Ronan snorts lays the basket down and helps Adam with the blanket. They settle against the tree, Adam sidling even closer, hugging Ronan’s arm and yawns into his shoulder. “Am I boring you already, Freckles?” Ronan says, smacking his hand down on Adam’s thigh.

 

Adam snorts softly. “Noo,” He drawls out. “You’re just warm and comfortable to lay against.” 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Ronan raises a brow. “That’s the only reason you’re keeping me around, huh?” 

 

Adam sits up straight and furrows his brows. “Uh, yeah? You didn’t know that? Well that’s embarrassing,” Adam says as he looks away and rubs his neck. 

 

“You asshole,” Ronan says, making his voice crack. “I thought we had something special.” Ronan hides his face in his hands, shaking his head mournfully. Immediately he feels Adam at his side again. 

 

“None of that,” Adam teases, gently prying Ronan’s hands away. “Lemme see those beautiful blues.” Ronan huffs, trying not to smile, and uncovers his face to glare at Adam. Adam just smiles in victory and hugs him from the side. He nuzzles his cold nose into Ronan’s cheek, causing Ronan’s breath to hitch slightly. 

 

Ronan doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to this. If the butterflies in his stomach will ever settle down when he’s with Adam like this. He fucking loves it. He can’t believe that this magical boy is choosing him, this soft boy who’s been hurt so many times can show affection so easily. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Ronan says, voice coming out more shakily than he liked. 

 

“This idiot makes your heart race, Adam murmurs softly against his cheek, his hand rests against his chest, feeling his quickening pulse. 

 

“You do,” Ronan says, shifting them slightly so Adam looks at him. Ronan cups Adam’s jaw with his hand. Adam startles a little at the intensity of Ronan’s gaze. “I have never felt this way before. Ever.” 

 

Adam softens and moves to lean his forehead against Ronan's. “Neither have I,” Adam says in quiet awe, like he’s just realizing this now. Ronan closes his eyes, reveling in the soft intimacy of being so close with Adam, nuzzling their noses together, just breathing each other in. 

 

Until they are interrupted with Adam’s rumbling stomach a minute and a half later. Adam groans and ducks his head into Ronan’s chest. Ronan laughs softly tugging at Adam’s hair so that he moves back against the tree. “Okay, can’t let you die on me. Let’s eat.” 

 

Ronan sets everything neatly on the blanket. He hands out Adam sandwiches and his thermos of apple cider. They eat their food slowly, too busy chatting excitedly about everything. Ronan tells Adam about Noah’s new boyfriend, Alex, from the internet. 

 

Adam tells him the disastrous story of Tad trying to get Adam’s number the first week of school. “I swear, he thought I was lying about not having a fucking phone. He was like ‘if you don’t like me, tell me the truth instead of lying to my face!’” He says in a high, nasally voice that has Ronan spitting out bits of his food. 

 

In the middle of their meal, Adam reaches for Ronan’s free hand, bringing it to his lap to lace their fingers together, continuing to tell his story. Ronan gapes, brain short circuiting for a few seconds before his lips lift up, breaking his face in two. He never realized that they were  _ that _ couple, but Ronan’s not complaining. Ronan shakes out of his stupor and goes back to listening to Adam talk, nodding along as he squeezes Adam’s hand. 

 

When their stomachs are full and they are satisfied, they pack up the blanket and basket to put back into the trunk. Ronan takes Adam’s hand and pulls him along, quickly deciding on where to take him first. 

 

The property was huge, with three large barns with long white fences where cows and horses used to graze at. There was a corn field in the back of the house and a forest on the side of the property. “It takes more than three hours to mow the land,” Ronan says. “My dad used to take us on rides when he came home.” 

 

Ronan takes Adam to the fruit tree he told Adam about, the one where he helped his mother plant and grow. Adam was happily surprised. He listened with wide eyes, taking in whatever Ronan said. “I couldn’t imagine living here,” He says. 

 

Ronan points the largest barn that was closest to the house. “We used to keep five cows and three horses in there. One for each of the Lynch children,” Ronan sighs. “Mine was Dream. She was a chestnut brown with white cloud-like spots over her belly and eye. Matt’s was Sully, named after the guy from Monsters Inc. Declans was Sirius, he was a big Harry Potter fan.” 

 

Ronan gets lost in his memories, picturing the scenes of their animals bent down, eating the grass. Matthew was too little to ride his horse, but he was always outside in the barns, brushing and feeding his horse carrots. 

 

He frowns when he feels his chest restrict and feels the familiar pang of sadness. He closes his eyes and squeezes Adam’s hand tight. 

 

“Where are they now?” Adam asks, squeezing back. 

 

“A few hours away. Dad had a buddy with a farm who took them in when we had to leave. Don’t see them often.” 

 

Adam hums and starts to walk, pulling Ronan along. Ronan goes gratefully, he’s happy to distract himself from thinking about anything too painful. He continues on telling Adam about the other barns. The smallest one with the broken window was used for other small animals like chickens and the two pygmy goats that they had. 

 

“I love pygmy goats!” Adam says. “Holy shit, they’re so cute.” 

 

The one near the cornfield was for storage where they kept the lawn mower and tractor. It was starting to get dark by the time they went around the whole property. Ronan still wanted to take Adam into the forest, so they quickly walked into the tall trees and headed to the lake. They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of birds and insects. 

 

“It’s pretty eerie,” Adam comments quietly, pulling his hood up and shivering. Ronan hums and brings Adam closer, quickly rubbing his hand up and down Adam’s arm to warm him up. “Declan used to tell scary stories here. Matthew was scared shitless and wouldn’t go near the trees when he was little.” 

 

“Mm? What story?” Adam asks, looking down and steps over a large branch. 

 

“That there was a psycho murderer living in the forest. He specifically told him that he snatched up little boys with blond curly hair. Then he took the children to his cave where he had a wolf that eats his victims alive. Fun stuff like that,” Ronan rolls his eyes. “Long story short, Matthew ran to mom screaming and Declan got the belt and was grounded.” 

 

Adam snorts. “Suits him right.”

 

Ten minutes later, Ronan sees the familiar opening where the small pond was. It was the same as Ronan remembered, except it was darker and murkier. He could still see tiny silvery fish darting in the water. 

 

Adam leads them to a large log near the water and sits them down. “Shit, our asses are gonna be wet,” Ronan says grumpily. Adam snorts and gazes up at the trees. 

 

“Ronan?” Adam says.

 

“Hm?” Ronan says, looking at Adam as Adam looks up at the leaves. 

 

“Why’d you take me here?” Adam asks. “I mean, this has been amazing, but we could have gone anywhere. Why take me  _ here _ ? You should have taken your brothers, or, or Gansey.” He finishes, shrugging, his gaze falling to Ronan. 

 

Ronan thinks for a minute, taking Adam’s hands and playing with his fingers. He’s never been good at explaining things using his words. He always manages to fuck everything up. 

 

He can’t fuck up now. “Because,” Ronan starts out slowly. “This places means so much to me.” Adam nods slowly in understanding. “And you mean so much to me.” 

 

Ronan blushes as Adam’s eyes widen slightly. “I’ve told you that I’ve never felt this way towards anyone before, you’re special, Adam, so I want to share everything about me, to you. Jesus, it sounds like I’m proposing or some shit,” Ronan chuckles nervously. “I just mean that we’re still learning about each other, you know. And I want you to know this part of my life. So, that’s why I wanted you here with me.” Ronan clears his throat when he’s down, trying to calm his shaking fingers that were still playing with Adam’s. 

 

He thinks he manages to fuck this up when Adam doesn’t say anything after a few minutes. His hands get too clammy so he pulls them back to wipe them on his jeans. Fuck feelings, honestly.

 

“Ronan,” Adam says. 

 

“Yeah,” Ronan mumbles, looking at his lap. 

 

“Ronan,” Adam groans softly, cupping Ronan’s chin, turning his head to make him look Adam in the eyes. Ronan can’t read the wide, nervousness in Adam’s gaze. 

 

“What?” Ronan says, feeling his heart race. 

 

“Fuck the rule,” Adam says, voice low and cracking. 

 

The rule? Fuck, does that mean? Fuck, he’s not prepared for this. “What?” Ronan says again.

“Fuck. The. Rule,” Adam says, smiling wide now as he leans in. And before he knows it, Adam's lips are on his. 

 

And Ronan freezes. 

 

His brain melts, his heart stops. 

 

“Ronan?” Adam pulls back, concerned. “Shit, Darlin’ you’re not breathin’.” Ronan gapes at the sweet lilt as Adam’s accent comes out. Is he swooning? 

 

“Jesus, Ronan. Do I need to call an ambulance?” Adam asks seriously, slapping his cheeks lightly.

 

Ronan gasps out a huge breath, eyes wide and face all blotchy. “Shit,” He says eloquently. “You gotta warn me. Holy fucking shit.” 

 

Ronan catches his breath, sucking in the cold air. “You looked like a fish out of water,” Adam says before bursting out laughing, clutching his stomach. Ronan stares, unamused as Adam snorts loudly. His heart can’t stop racing. 

 

“Are you done?” Ronan asks, impatiently tapping his foot on the dirt. Adam calms himself down, wiping the tears off his face. 

 

“I’m done, shit. Sorry,” Adam says, letting out a few giggles.

 

“Good,” Ronan grumbles before lunging at Adam. 

 

Adam falls back from the impact, landing on the dirt and leaves with a muffled ‘Oomph’. “You okay?” Ronan asks when Adam winces. 

 

“Mhm, yeah,” Adam murmurs, eyes fixed on Ronan’s mouth. “I’m great, fantastic.” He lifts his arm to cup his hand on Ronan’s head, making Ronan lean in closer. Ronan goes easily, his eyes never leaving Adam’s chapped, slightly open lips. 

 

Ronan pauses when their mouths are centimeters apart. Ronan feels Adam’s racing heart beating against his, and just can’t take it anymore. He takes a breath before closing the distance. 

 

Ronan’s heart bursts in his chest as his lips slide against Adam’s, slow and warm. Adam’s lips feel smoother than Ronan thought they would be. He really needed to get him some chap stick. 

 

Ronan sighs against Adam’s mouth, moving his arms so one could cup Adam’s cheek and the other one to tug at Adam’s hair. Adam hums appreciatively, opening his mouth slightly to lick Ronan’s bottom lip, causing Ronan to gasp and tug harder at Adam’s hair.

 

Adam moves his hand to Ronan’s neck, rubbing soothingly to calm him down. Ronan melts more into Adam, rubbing his thumb over the slight stubble on his jaw. Tentatively, Ronan opens his mouth up more, letting Adam slide his tongue in. 

 

Ronan groans lowly, and presses himself harder against Adam, kissing deeper. Feeling braver, Ronan licks into Adam’s mouth, sliding his tongue against Adam, exploring and tasting. 

 

Okay, kissing is definitely number one on his ‘Favorite Things To Do With Adam’ list. He wouldn’t mind staying here, laying in the dirty leaves, kissing Adam all night. 

 

“Mmm,” Ronan hears Adam mumble against his lips. “Ro-” He tries, but Ronan’s not letting up. Roughly pecking Adam’s lips as Adam tries to pry Ronan off of him. Ronan relents quickly, choosing to kiss every area of Adam’s face.

 

“Ronan, it’s raining,” Adam complains halfheartedly, rubbing Ronan’s shoulders. Ronan shrugs, ignoring as the rain drizzles all over him. “Don’t care,” he mumbles, pressing his lips against Adam’s cheek and blowing a raspberry against his skin. Adam yells in protest, pushing Ronan off of him, rubbing his cheek, laughing. 

 

“Seriously, let’s go,” Adam stands up, holding out a hand for Ronan. Ronan looks at the outstretched hand, pouting. He really doesn’t want to stop kissing Adam.

 

“Come on, boyfriend. It’s gonna pour soon.” 

 

Wait? Ronan takes his hand and pulls himself up. “What did you say?” Ronan asks, searching Adam’s crinkled, bright eyes.

 

“Well, this just means that we’re officially official, duh.” 

 

“You’re my boyfriend,” Ronan says, trying out the word. Boyfriend, he has one of those now. 

 

“I’m your boyfriend,” Adam agrees. Ronan lunges yet again, pressing a hard peck against Adam’s lips. “I’m pretty fucking lucky,” Ronan mumbles. 

 

“Shut up,” Adam laughs, ducking his head as he pulls away, taking Ronan’s hand in his. 

 

Ronan wants to fucking jump up and down in victory. He can’t wait to tell Gansey and Noah. Shit, who is he? Adam makes him feel like a twelve year old with his first crush. 

 

“Hey, boyfriend, how about we go to your place and continue this, huh?” Adam says, smirking. 

 

Ronan nods quickly, like the loser he is. He places his hand against his lips, kissing his knuckles as they walk across the field to the car. “Yeah, let’s go, boyfriend.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm so glad this didn't take TWO months to get this out to you guys. I really wanted to get this chapter out before going to work tonight, and I'm so glad I finished. This is also one of my favorite chapters because it's too fucking cute. I love our pynch babies.  
> I really hope you guys liked it, and I hope I did a good job. Thank you so much for reading, thank you for 4,000 hits, thank you for commenting and leaving kudos, it's amazing to know that people actually enjoy what I write.


	10. Adam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making out and Halloween decorating!

To both boys annoyance,  _ everyone  _ was at Monmouth when they pulled into the rocky parking lot. “Just my fucking luck,” Ronan said as he parked his car and turned the engine off. 

 

Adam snorts, looking amusedly at Ronan as he looked up at Monmouth with a scowl. “Maybe we can sneak into your room without anyone noticing.” 

 

“Yeah fucking right,” Ronan says, giving Adam a glowering look. Adam can’t help but agree. They won’t get a second alone with both Gansey and Noah there. They’re like annoying gnats. Gnats that Adam has come to love, but still. 

 

He rests his arm next to Ronan’s and hooks their pinkies together. Adam watches as Ronan looks down at their hands, a private smile on his face. Ronan turns his eyes up to meet Adam’s and his heart races as they just look, feeling happy and content as they bask in the quiet car together. 

 

_ Can he really have this?  _ He thinks.  _ Can this happiness actually last?  _ He honest to God hopes so. Never in his life has he been this happy. Sure, things are still shit. His bruises are proof; he’s still dead tired from his jobs and his schoolwork. But he has a group of friends that he loves being around, and they actually love being around him. He’s in a new relationship with a boy that honestly likes him, Adam still doesn’t get it.

 

Ronan slides his hand to Adam’s wrist, squeezing, and effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. Adam blinks, focusing on Ronan. “What’re you thinking about?” He asks, watching Adam with that fond look that always has Adam blushing. 

 

“‘M just happy, that’s all,” Adam says, shrugging with a tired smile. 

 

Ronan hums at that, smiling wider and moving his hand again to lace their fingers together. “You know what I’m thinkin’ about?” 

 

“What?” Adam asks.

 

“I’m just thinking about why we aren’t kissing right now,” Ronan says, looking at Adam with bright, suggestive eyes. “And how we should change that.” 

 

Adam laughs, shaking his head from where it’s resting on the seat. “Show me,” He says as Ronan’s free hand grasps Adam’s collar and yanks him forward. Adam goes easily, tilting his chin up to bring their lips together. 

 

It’s not entirely comfortable with the armrest and console between them, but it was perfectly imperfect and Adam loved it nonetheless. He loved the way Ronan’s hand came up to cup Adam’s cheek immediately when their lips touch, rubbing gently at his cheekbone. He loved the way Ronan sighs when Adam licks slowly over his bottom lip. He tastes sweet, like the apple cider they had earlier. 

 

Ronan pulls away all too soon in Adam's opinion, furrowing his brow, Adam leans forward, lips pursed, trying to get Ronan’s lips back on his. Ronan snickers quietly, causing Adam to open his eyes so he can glare up as Ronan smirks all smug.

 

“C'mon!” Adam groans, clawing at Ronan’s shirt. Which makes Ronan snicker louder, quickly raising into boisterous laughter. “Don't be a dick.”

 

Ronan calms himself down as Adam glowers silently in his seat, arms crossed and head down. He hears the quiet squeak of leather as Ronan moves. Adam turns slightly away from Ronan when he feels him moving his body closer to Adam’s. Adam gasps quietly when Ronan’s warm breath hits Adam’s hit, digging his nails into his thighs as he waits for Ronan’s next move. “Parrish,” Ronan murmurs as he leans in closer to nuzzle his cold nose against Adam’s cheek, down to his jaw, finally resting against his neck, burrowing his face in the crook and taking a deep breath. 

 

Adam’s heart pounds in his chest as heat stirs deep in his gut. He bites his bottom lip to stifle any embarrassing noises that threaten to come out. He feels his body tense up as Ronan starts mouthing at the sensitive skin of his neck, clasping his eyes shut and trying to regulate his breathing. 

 

“Adam,” Ronan says, his voice quiet and broken. That’s all it takes for Adam to melt in his seat. Adam leans his head back, giving Ronan more access as he begins to lick and nip at the heated skin. Adam opens his mouth, heaving heavy pants as his eyes flutter at the feeling. 

 

Adam’s breath hitches as Ronan sucks marks into his neck, moving his hand to rest on Ronan’s skull, digging his nails lightly into his soft, shorn hair. Ronan hums, beginning to lightly leave kisses on the skin where Adam feels bruises forming. “Ronan,” Adam rasps, leaning in towards Ronan, wanting to feel his lips again. 

 

Ronan seems to feel the same way. He leaves his neck to lean back to grab Adam’s face with his hands, leaning back to connect their lips. Adam forgets the need to breath in favor of Ronan’s hands on him, of Ronan’s lips against his and their tongues dancing around each other. It’s hard and rough and Adam grasps Ronan’s forearms hard to stay tethered to reality. 

 

Adam’s seconds away to climbing over the console onto Ronan’s lap to get closer when there was a loud  _ bang  _ on the passenger side window. 

 

Adam jumps back, fear tugging in his chest as he whips his head to the window, praying to any god out there that it’s not his father. Adam grasps Ronan’s wrist, digging his nails into his skin so hard Adam’s surprised not to see any blood when he finally pulls his sweaty hands away as he takes in the smudgy face of Noah’s face smushed up against the window. 

 

“Oh. My. God,” His voice is muffled against the closed glass, but it’s so loud Ronan and Adam have no trouble hearing it over their labored breathes. His eyes widen in the normal Noah way as his eyes flick towards Ronan and Adam consecutively.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Ronan says, voice cracking and hoarse. Adam doesn’t think he’d ever become angry with sweet Noah, but right now, he just wants to be alone with Ronan. He can’t help the annoyance seep into his gut as Noah visibly shakes.  

 

“Holy shit, guys! They’re doing it! They did it!” Noah shouts, stepping away from the car to jump around all over the lot of Monmouth. “Get the fuck out here!” 

 

“Here we go,” Ronan says, rolling his eyes. He studies Adam’s face, frowning. “You okay? We can go somewhere else. They won’t leave us alone now” 

 

Adam sighs, shrugging. He sees figures out of his peripheral vision and looks to see Blue, Gansey, and a boy their age he’s never seen before. Noah hops over to Gansey and nearly tackled him. Adam hears excited chatter outside the car, and turns to Ronan once again and leans in to press his lips softly against his. Ronan sighs into it, moving his hand to comb Adam’s hair. 

 

“See!” Noah’s voice squeaks out. 

 

Ronan quickly leans back to look over Adam’s shoulder. “This isn’t a fucking zoo exhibit,” Ronan snaps. Adam quickly puts his thumb on Ronan’s chin to get his attention again. 

 

He gives him a brief smile, trying him to calm his temper down. “We can continue this later, okay? We’re not rushing things anyways, right?” 

 

Ronan nods with another eyeroll, but his lips quirk up. 

 

“They’re just happy for us.”

 

“They’re loud and fucking annoying,” Ronan argues.

 

“We can hear you, you know!” Blue calls out. They ignore her.

 

“Why can’t I just be alone with you forever?” Ronan says, resting his head against Adam’s. 

 

Adam’s mouth quirks into a giddy smile, thinking about a forever with Ronan. “Well, reality sucks. Plus you’ll get sick of me. I’d certainly get sick of that grumpy attitude of yours.” 

 

“I’m not fucking grumpy,” He says back bitingly, bumping their foreheads together lightly. 

 

Adam hums then says, “Let’s go out there, greet the paparazzi.” Ronan groans, but reluctantly removes himself from Adam’s space and grabs his keys.

 

Adam grabs his bag from the backseat and gets out of the car and stands before everyone. It’s awkward as Ronan sidles up next to him, glaring pointedly at everyone as they stare between the two boys. 

 

“Adam! This is Alex,” Noah says, breaking the awkward tension, and nudging the boy next to him. Adam brightens as he steps up to greet the new boy. 

 

“Oh! Hey, cool. Nice to meet you! Noah’s talked to me a lot about you,” He says lightly, shaking his hand.

 

Alex grins widely, “Same about you, it’s great to meet you. Noah’s talked about how you’re interested in aerospace engineering?” Adam nods excitedly and they unconsciously move outside the circle to talk more about Harvard and NASA and Alex’s college. 

 

Adam quickly takes a liking to Alex. He’s smart and funny, making lame Chemistry jokes and sharing stories of his professors. Plus, he’s never actually met another engineering nerd. It’s all pretty exciting. 

 

“Hey! We are going to setting up Halloween decorations! Unless you two are too busy falling in love talking about smart, nerd shit!” Noah calls about ten minutes later. 

 

They exchange numbers and start heading back inside. He catches Ronan’s wrist as they head up the stairs. “We should do a couples’ costume,” Adam suggests. 

 

Ronan snorts and looks back at him, grinning. “How ‘bout Spongebob and Sandy.” 

 

Adam scruffs up his face at the idea. “Maybe like Romeo and Juliet.” 

 

“Fuck no, I hate that shit. How about Ron and Hermione.” 

 

Adam hums, contemplating. “Then, you’d have to dye your hair ginger.” 

 

They continue swapping ideas as they settle onto the bar seats, leaning on the counter. They eventually narrow their choices on Hermione and Ron, and Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, as it’s one of Ronan’s favorite movies. Adam’s never seen it, and Ronan quickly promises to make him watch it on their next date. 

 

They are quickly pulled away from their discussion by Gansey, who points to the many boxes of Halloween decorations. “You’re helping,” He demands. 

 

Ronan is quickly set to work hanging all of the lights, as he is the tallest. Adam stays behind, rummaging through one of the boxes with Blue. She looks radiant, with a happy glint in her eye and a small smirk on her face. “What’s up, Blue?” 

 

She hums, smiling still as she pulls out a stuffed bat. “Nothing. I’m just happy. Happy to be here with everyone. Happy you’re happy. Everything is just good, right now.” 

 

Adam hums in agreement, smiling at his best friend. “You look good, Blue. Can I come over next weekend. We need to hang out together again.” They haven’t hung out by themselves in so long. Adam misses Blue and her crazy family. 

 

She nods excitedly. “Yes! Persephone has been bugging me to invite you over so you can help her with her pies.” 

 

Adam snorts, rolling his eyes fondly as he stands up, pulling out bright orange garland. “I definitely will do that.” 

 

“Good,” She says, winking at Adam as she goes back to looking at the different decorations. Adam walks over to where Noah is at the counter, and starts breaking off pieces of tape to hang the garland over the counter top. “Hey,” Adam says.

 

“Hi,” Noah says, looking up from where he was browsing his Spotify list on his phone. Adam is concentrating on making the decoration look good when Noah speaks up.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry if I embarrassed you guys. It wasn’t my place. I was just really happy. You know by now I speak before thinking.” 

 

Adam smiles, hoping he can reassure Noah he isn’t mad. “Thank you. We’re not mad, Noah. Don’t worry.”

 

“Cool,” He sighs, bumping his shoulders lightly with Adam’s. Adam turns back to his work while Noah turns back to the group.

 

“Who’s ready for some tunes?” He whoops out. 

 

Both Blue and Alex start to clap while Gansey and Ronan start to groan. 

 

Adam 100% agrees with the latter when Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato start playing through the speakers. 

 

Despite the music not being Halloween-y and way too pop-y, Adam’s never felt this happy before. He’s never decorated for any holiday, never really celebrated before, and to spend it with people he loves being around, he wouldn’t dare complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long and that the chapter is really short. Just wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! If you're reading this, that means that you've finished the chapter? Hopefully? Anyways, if you HAVE read it, I hope you enjoyed. This was definitely a spur of the moment fic and I haven't had anyone else read over for any mistakes, so if there are grammar mistakes, then I apologize. 
> 
> I don't really know where I'm going with this fanfic, exactly, because I literally just had the idea and began writing, but I will definitely continue on. If you have any suggestions at all, feel free to comment below. I will have some free time tomorrow and all day Saturday to write, so I'm hoping to post again then. Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
